reencuentro
by belen26
Summary: al terminar el colegio sasuke y hinata se separaron y el se caso con sakura y ella con naruto diez años despues de que sakura se fuera de la casa y sufre un accidente y muere al igual que naruto ellos se encuentran de nuevo boruto himawari y sarada viendo que el amor de ellos no a muerto y siguen enamorados deciden unirlos lo lograran
1. Chapter 1

Un día tranquilo,como cualquier otro,que dos personas,que estaban en el carro,regresaban a casa,después de unas vacaciones

Suigetsu: bueno estamos por llegar

Karin: es verdad

Suigetsu: lo que no entiendo,es porque tu hermano nos llamo

Karin: no se

Suigetsu: acaso,no te dijo nada

Karin: no solo me dijo que quería hablar con nosotros

Suigetsu: que es lo que se trae tu hermano

Karin: no se,eso mismo es lo que yo quisiera saber

Suigetsu: bueno,hemos llegado (estaciona el carro)

Karin: si,al fin en casa (se baja)

Suigetsu: crees que los niños estén en casa

Karin: claro que están,es fin de semana

Suigetsu: es verdad (entran a la casa)

Karin: hola familia hemos llegado (karin es la segunda hija de minato y kushina,y naruto quería mucho a su hermana,se llevaban bien y muy pocas veces,se peleaban)

Suigetsu: niños ya llegamos (suigetsu y karin,se conocieron en el colegio y siguieron juntos después,de siete años juntos se casaron y ya tenían dos años de casados,naruto le advirtió que si lastimaba a su hermana,lo golpearía,el prometió que no lo haría)

Hinata: pero miren quienes llegaron (hinata se caso con naruto después de graduarse,termino una relación de dos años con sasuke y naruto termino con sakura,incluso sasuke se caso con sakura)

Naruto: bienvenidos chicos

Karin: gracias y mis papas

Hinata: aún no llegan

Sugetsu: y los niños (grita) NIÑOS YA LLEGAMOS

Naruto: no grites

Karin: es que no vemos a los niños

Naruto: esperen ya llegan

Utakata: (aparece junto a los niños) como siempre tienes que ser un escandaloso no suigetusu (utakata ha sido,el amigo de hinata y siempre ha estado pendiente de ella,sobre todo en la relación complicada de ella con su padre,ya que su padre la odiaba porque sentía que ella era la culpable de la muerte,de su madre,y con la llegada de la madrastra,la situación empeoro,tanto que el decidió llevársela a estados unidos ,y desde hace tiempo vive con minato y kushina,ellos le aceptaron a veces utakata también le contaba como estaba sasuke ya que pese a que estaba casada diez años con naruto,aún seguía enamorada de sasuke)

Himawari: tía karin (le abraza himawari no era hija de naruto,era hija de otra persona,pero a naruto no le importo,siempre fue su hija)

Karin: hola linda como te haz portado

Himawwari: bien tía

Karin: y como te va en la escuela

Himawari: me va súper bien tía

Suigetsu: como se nota,que no hay queja de ella en la escuela

Hinata: para nada

Suigetsu: y boruto como estas

Boruto: estoy bien tío (boruto nació un año después ahora tenía nueve años,y el y himawari se llevaban bien,pocas veces han peleado)

Suigetsu: tampoco hay quejas de ti en la escuela

Boruto: no tío

Utakata: estos dos niños,son buenos estudiantes

Himawari: gracias tío utakata

Utakata: de nada boruto

Karen: (sale de la cocina) disculpe joven naruto

Naruto: dime Karen

Karen: la comida,esta lista,van a comer o esperaran a los señores

Naruto: no,mis papas llegaran en la noche,mejor comeremos ahora

Karen: de acuerdo (ve a karin y suigetsu) hola señora karin hola joven suigetsu

Karin: como estas Karen

Karen: bien y ustedes

Suigetsu: estamos bien

Hinata: vengan a comer

Karin: niños luego les daremos sus regalos

Himawari: esta bien tía

Suigetsu: utakata también te trajimos un regalo

Utakata: no te hubieras molestado

Karin: bueno eres parte de la familia,así que no es molestia (todos se sientan en la mesa a comer)

Mientras en la casa de la familia uchiha

Sasuke: sarada

Sarada: (entra al cuarto) si papi (sarada,esta por cumplir diez años,nació un año después de la graduación,y sasuke la quiere)

Sasuke: vamos a comer (sasuke después de que su relación con hinata terminara,se caso un año después con sakura,pero no era lo mismo,el no la quería pese a todo seguía amando a hinata,se enteraba de cómo le iba,ya que utakata se lo contaba,el había sido,quien les presento,y le dio pena cuando terminaron,pero aun así le contaba como estaba hinata)

Sarada: y mi mama

Sasuke: me mando un mensaje,en cinco minutos llega

Sarada: esta bien papi

Sasuke: vamos (los dos bajan a la cocina)

Sarada: papi,y mañana iremos donde los abuelos

Sasuke: claro que si hija

Sarada: esta bien papi

Sakura: (entra a la casa) ya llegue donde están

Sasuke: estamos en la cocina

Sakura: (camina hasta la cocina) que rico ya tenía hambre (se acerca y le da un beso en la frente a sarada y un beso en la mejilla a sasuke)

Sasuke: y como te fue

Sakura: me fue bien (sakura,se caso con sasuke,pero su matrimonio no estaba bien,ya que sasuke no había olvidado a hinata,y eso provocaba que se pelearan todo el tiempo,incluso,sakura,a veces se iba de la casa)

Sarada: mami,irás con nosotros a ver a los abuelos

Sakura: no hija,perdón pero iré a hablar con mis papas

Sarada: lastima mami,los saludas de mi parte

Sakura: claro que si hija lo hare (siguen comiendo)

Mientras que en la casa namikaze

Himawari: (abre su regalo) que lindo

Suigetus: te gusto

Himawari: si tío

Suigetsu: me alegro

Boruto: gracias tía por el regalo (le abraza)

Karin: (le corresponde el abrazo) me alegra que te gustara linda

Boruto: si tía

Utakata: que amables chicos

Karin: pues ya sabes,nos gusta salir de paseo,y traer regalos para todos

Naruto: son muy amables de su parte

Utakata: bueno es tarde tengo que irme

Hinata: ya te vas

Utakata: si,chicos gracias por el regalo me encanto

Suigetsu: de nada y nos alegramos que t haya gustado el regalo

Utakata: nos vemos niños

Himawari: adiós tío (le abraza)

Boruto: cuídate tío (también le abraza)

Utakata: ustedes también (se va)

Hinata: niños es hora de ir a dormir

Himawari: no podemos esperar a los abuelos

Hinata: los abuelos no vienen si no es hasta mañana

Boruto: entiendo mami

Hinata: despídanse de sus tíos

Karin: porque no se quedan un rato mas

Hinata: mañana les prometí llevar a los niños,al zoológico infantil

Suigetsu: entendemos

Himawari: hasta mañana tío suigetsu hasta mañana tía karin

Boruto: hasta mañana tíos (abrazan a karin y suigetsu)

Suigetsu: que descansen niños

Karin: dulces sueños

Hinata: vamos niños

Boruto: si mami (los niños suben a su cuarto)

Karin: volviste a discutir con hinata no es cierto

Naruto: si

Suigetsu: por eso es que utakata estaba aquí

Naruto: si,hinata le mando un mensaje diciéndole que lleve de paseo a los niños,que ella le mandaría otro mensaje,para decirle que ya pueden venir

Karin: hermano,hasta cuando van a seguir así

Naruto: se lo que me vas a decir,esto fue un error

Suigetsu: fue un error desde un principio y lo sabes

Naruto: lo se,por eso necesito su ayuda

Karin: sobre que

Naruto: pues (le empieza a contar su plan)

Karin: (termina de escuchar todo) acaso te volviste loco

Naruto: no hermana

Suigetsu: pero es una locura

Naruto: para mi no lo es,ya lo decidí

Karin: hermano,si lo que quieres,hacer es porque no amas a hinata y sigues enamorado de sakura porque no te quedaste con sakura,porque tenías que terminar con ella,para casarte con hinata

Naruto: ya se lo que hice,pero ahora,quiero hacer esto,y ustedes tienen que ayudarme

Suigetsu: porque

Naruto: acaso se olvidaron del favor que ustedes me hicieron y les,dije que algún día me lo pagarían

Karin: claro que no nos hemos olvidado

Naruto: ahora me lo deben

Suigetsu: y cuando es el plan

Naruto: tengo que organizarme bien,y tener un plan

Karin: pues estaremos listos

Naruto: de acuerdo,bueno es tarde me voy a dormir

Suigetsu: nosotros también (se van al cuarto)

Mientras con sasuke y sarada

Sasuke: buenas noches hija (le da un beso en la frente)

Sarada: buenas noches papi

Sasuke: nos quedaremos unos días donde los abuelos

Sarada: esta bien papi

Sasuke: que descanses hija (apaga la luz y sale del cuarto)

Sarada: si papi (se duerme)

Sasuke: (entra a su cuarto y se cambia de ropa) listo

Sakura: (acostada en la cama) se durmió

Sasuke: si ya esta dormida

Sakura: porque vas mañana donde tus papas

Sasuke: acaso te olvidas,que es el cumpleaños que luna y shisui,cumplen un año

Sakura: es verdad,esta bien que lleves a sarada

Sasuke: seguramente nos quedaremos un tiempo allá

Sakura: igual que yo,donde mis papas

Sasuke: (se acuesta en la cama) claro nunca te gusta compartir con la familia

Sakura: tu crees que pueda,ir a estar con ellos fingiendo que tu y yo estamos bien

Sasuke: no claro que no,es mejor que no vayas

Sakura: por eso me voy con mis papas unos días

Sasuke: como quieras

Sakura: sabes todos tienen razón en algo

Sasuke: en que tu y yo no debimos de casarnos no es cierto

Sakura: si,eso es cierto,ya que tu no dejas de pensar en hinata

Sasuke: y acaso tu olvidaste a naruto

Sakura: no

Sasuke: vez ,no debimos de casarnos

Sakura: sabes que por eso me voy con mis papas,necesito hablar con ellos,pero estoy pensando seriamente en algo

Sasuke: en que

Sakura: cuando regrese,de hablar con mis papas hablaremos

Sasuke: buena idea

Sakura: pero ahora no,mejor me dormiré

Sasuke: ya no quieres hablar

Sakura: hablar acaso,tu y yo hemos hablado

Sasuke: lo se,solo discutimos

Sakura: así es,así que mejor no,buenas noches (se acomoda y se duerme)

Sasuke: igualmente (se queda despierto un rato mas y después se duerme)

Mientras que con anruto y hinata

Hinata: (entra al cuarto) los niños ya se durmieron

Naruto: que bueno

Hinata: (se mete al baño) así es

Naruto: sobre lo que hemos hablado

Hinata: (sale del baño cambiada de ropa) no diré nada mas,porque no quiero que los niños,escuchen nuestra discusión,pero porque no admites algo

Naruto: que cosa

Hinata: que pese a que te casaste conmigo,aun sigues amando a sakura

Naruto: no te lo niego,y tu no haz dejado de pensar en sasuke

Hinata: si,y sabes cual es el verdadero motivo

Naruto: te dije que

Hinata: (le interurmpe) no quiero discutir esto,solo te diré algo,fue un grave error habernos casado

Naruto: eso opinas

Hinata: si eso opino

Naruto: sabes,que me estoy pensando,en irme unos días,pero cuando vuelva arreglaremos esta sitacuin

Hinata: por mi encantada (se va)

Naruto: que no dormirás aquí

Hinata: no,me iré a dormir con los niños,ya sabes cuando voy a salir con ellos,les gusta que duerma con ellos buenas noches (se va al cuarto de los niños)

Naruto: buenas noches (mientras se acuesta y se queda pensando,pero a la final se duerme)

Suigetsu: me olvide del favor que le debíamos a tu hermano

Karin: igual yo,pensé que ya no se acordaría

Suigetsu: pues si se acordó

Karin: haber y como nos lo arreglamos

Suigetsu: según dice naruto,tiene un plan

Karin: y nosotros estamos involucrados

Suigetsu: crees que deberíamos contarle a tu mama

Karin: sobre lo que hicimos

Suigetsu: si,se que ya son diez años,pero después de la ultima discusión que tuvieron y sobre lo que escuchamos sobre himawari

Karin: tienes razón,buscaremos un buen momento para contarle a mis papas

Suigetsu: de acuerdo,pero ahora que tal si seguimos,con lo que íbamos hacer,cuando tu hermano,nos interrumpió

Karin: y que íbamos hacer

Suigetsu: esto (le empieza a besar)

Karin: (también le besa) pues si nos vuelven a interrumpir

Suigetsu: no,esta puesto seguro

Karin: de acuerdo

Los dos terminan en la cama besándose,pero también terminan su día en una noche llena de pasión


	2. Chapter 2

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses,y ahora karin y suigetsu,estaba en el consultorio,esperando unos resultados,aunque tenían una ligera sospecha

Obito: bueno chicos tengo los resultados (obito no estaba casado,es el hermano de fugaku y es ginecólogo)

Karin: y son buenos o malos

Obito: pues son buenas noticias

Suigetsu: y que es

Obito: karin,felicidades,estás embarazada

Karin: (sorprendida) embarazada

Suigetsu: (sin poder creerlo) es en serio

Obito: claro que es en serio,es mas ven a la camilla,para revisarte

Karin: de acuerdo (se levanta y va a la camilla y se acuesta)

Obito: vamos a ver (le pone el gel y le empieza a revisar)

Suigetsu: escucho su corazón

Obito: así es chicos

Karin: que lindo

Obito: mas bien deberían decir lindos

Suigetsu: a que se refiere

Obito: pues karin,estas embarazada de gemelos

Karin y suigetsu: gemelos

Obito: así es chicos

Karin: que emoción

Obito: quieren la foto de sus bebes

Suigetsu: claro que si

Karin: habrá que comprar el álbum

Suigetsu: claro que si

Obito: de acuerdo aquí esta la foto (les entrega la foto de los bebes)

Karin: (lo toma) gracias tío

Obito: de nada y nos vemos el próximo mes

Suigetsu: si tío

Karin: hasta luego tío (los dos se van)

Obito: hasta luego chicos (espera a si próximo paciente)

Suigetsu: (salen del consultorio y van al estacionamiento) gemelos que emoción

Karin: así es

Suigetsu: pero aún así,esto no cambiara los planes de naruto no es cierto

Karin: (entra al carro) no,se que mi hermano quiere que lo ayudemos,y no cambiara de idea

Suigetsu: crees que estén todos en la casa (prende el carro y se van)

Karin: seguramente

Suigetsu: bueno,vamos a contarles

Karin: de acuerdo

Suigetsu: (sigue manejando,hasta llegar a la casa) creo que utakata esta aquí

Karin: ya sabes,es el padrino de los chicos,y esta pendiente siempre de ellos

Suigetsu: además de que apoyo a hinata,en sus momento mas difícil

Karin: eso es cierto,el la quiere como una hermana

Suigetsu: es verdad

Karin: incluso,se ha peleado con naruto

Suigetsu: sabes,ahora que lo pienso,no debimos ayudar a naruto y sakura esto va mal

Karin: lo se,estoy pensando en algo

Suigetsu: que cosa

Karin: contárselo a mis papas,antes de irnos con naruto,sería lo mejor

Suigetsu: eso creo

Karin: vamos (los dos salen del carro y entran a la casa)

Suigetsu: ya llegamos

Naruto: y a donde fueron ustedes

Karin: pues,ya les contaremos y mis papas

Hinata: en la cocina con los niños y utakata

Suigetsu: pues vamos alla,y vengan ustedes dos también,para que escuchen

Naruto: de acuerdo (se levanta)

Hinata: vamos (los cuatro van a la cocina)

Karin: hola mama

Kushina: hola hija

Suigetsu: hola tío

Minato: hola chicos

Utakata: y ustedes de donde vienen

Karin: de donde el tío obito

Kushina: donde obito y eso porque

Hinata: haber cuenten

Naruto: si,no nos dejen con la curiosidad

Karin y suigetsu: estamos embarazados

Utakata: es en serio

Karin: en serio

Boruto: vamos a tener un primito

Suigetsu: mas bien dos

Karin: estoy embarazada de gemelos

Himawari: gemelos

Suigetsu: así es

Utakata: seré tío que emoción

Karin: así es utakata

Naruto: felicidades chicos

Hinata: también les felicito chicos

Kushina: gracias por darnos,la alegría de ser abuelos de nuevo

Suigetsu: si tía

Karen: felicidades señora karin,y joven suigetsu

Karin: gracias Karen

Minato: hija de cuanto tiempo estas

Karin: dos meses papa

Minato: que emoción y que tal si salimos a celebrarlo

Kushina: es buena idea

Minato: Karen

Karen: si señor

Minato: deja todo lo que estas haciendo,tu vienes con nosotros

Karen: esta bien señor

Kushina: entonces vamos (todos salen de la casa para ir a celebrar de que karin y suigetsu serán padres,en siete meses)

Mientras que en la casa de la familia uchiha

Mikoto: (entra al cuarto de sasuke) hijo puedo pasar

Sasuke: claro mama pasa

Mikoto: aprovechando que itachi e izumi se fueron con sarada luna y shisui,quería hablar contigo un rato

Sasuke: esta bien mama

Mikoto: estas aquí desde hace dos meses,y quería preguntarte,tuviste una nueva discusión con sakura

Sasuke: esta vez no,pero sakura,se iba a ir a casa de sus papas

Mikoto: esta allá desde hace dos meses

Sasuke: si mama

Mikoto: hijo resuélveme una duda

Sasuke: cual es mama

Mikoto: porque te casaste con sakura

Sasuke: ni yo mismo lo se mama

Mikoto: se casaron hace diez años,pero no han parado las discusiones,y no es justo para sarada,que los escuche pelear todo el tiempo

Sasuke: lo se mama,la verdad es que no se porque lo hice,sakura,no ha olvidado a naruto

Mikoto: y tu olvidaste a hinata

Sasuke: tampoco mama

Mikoto: tenían una linda relación,no entiendo que hizo que terminaras con ella

Sasuke: se iba a estudiar a francia

Mikoto: (sorprendida) quien te dijo eso

Sasuke: varios rumores en la escuela

Mikoto: hijo,y que crees que haría hinata en francia

Sasuke: estudiar

Mikoto: hijo te olvidas,de los problemas de hinata con su padre,para ella sería imposible ir a francia a estudiar

Sasuke: rayos creo que me deje llevar por los rumores

Mikoto: así es hijo

Sasuke: mama dime la verdad

Mikoto: sobre que

Sasuke: hinata,como esta en su matrimonio con naruto

Mikoto: mal hijo,la ultima vez,los niños se quedaron a dormir aquí

Sasuke: también pelean

Mikoto: si hijo,naruto no ha olvidado a sakura y hinata no te olvida te sigue amando

Sasuke: por eso es que pelean demasiado

Mikoto: si,hace diez años que ellos también se casaron,y son padres,pero igual,las discusiones empiezan

Sasuke: entiendo mama

Mikoto: hijo,ya haz pensado que hacer

Sasuke: por el bien de sarada,lo mejor es divorciarnos hablare con sakura cuando regrese

Mikoto: pues sería lo mejor hijo

Sasuke: y hablare con hinata

Mikoto: piensas buscarla

Sasuke: si mama,lo estoy pensando,y quiero hablar con ella

Mikoto: entiendo hijo

Itachi: (entran a la casa) ya llegamos

Mikoto: ya llegaron

Sasuke: lo escuche

Mikoto: ven hijo es hora de comer

Sasuke: si mama

Los dos salen del cuarto,y van a la sala donde se unen a toda la familia,y van a la cocina ya que era hora de la merienda,así que todos se sientan,pasando la noche tranquila y llena de risas


	3. Chapter 3

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes y ahora karin ya tenía tres meses de embarazo,ella y suigetsu,había salido,pero se toparían con naruto,en el centro comercial,para conversar,mientras que naruto estaba en casa

Naruto: amor

Hinata: dime

Naruto: voy a salir un rato

Hinata: a donde vas

Naruto: haber unas cosas,para mi viaje

Hinata: esta bien

Naruto: y los niños que dijeron

Hinata: que era una pena,que hayas decidido hacer,este viaje,y no los lleves

Naruto: es que están en la escuela

Hinata: debiste haber,esperado a que terminen la escuela para llevarlos contigo

Naruto: bueno,será en otra ocasión

Hinata: esta bien

Naruto: volveré pronto,seguramente regresare con karin y suigetsu

Hinata: de acuerdo

Naruto: nos vemos (se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla)

Hinata: (se hace aún lado) hasta luego

Naruto: hasta luego (sale de la casa)

Kushina: y naruto

Hinata: se acaba de ir

Kushina: linda,puedo preguntarte algo,ahora que naruto no esta,y los niños están en la escuela

Hinata: claro tía dime

Kushina: porque te casaste con naruto,es lo que no entiendo

Hinata: tampoco lo se,creo que nunca debí de haberme casado con el

Kushina: pues tu y sasuke hacían una linda pareja,que paso para que terminen

Hinata: escuche el rumor de que el se iría a estudiar en Londres

Kushina: eso no es cierto

Hinata: lo se tía

Kushina: mira quieres que te diga algo

Hinata: que tía

Kushina: sasuke y sakura,desde que se casaron,todo el tiempo pelean

Hinata: no se llevan

Kushina: no porque,sakura sigue amando a naruto y sasuke aun te ama a ti

Hinata: y yo sigo amando a sasuke

Kushina: y naruto sigue amando a sakura

Hinata: si tía

Kushina: lamento que ustedes dos,en estos diez años que están casados no se lleven

Hinata: la mayor parte,de las discusiones es por himawari

Kushina: se sigue negando a aceptar,que si algún día el verdadero padre de himawari,quiere ver a su hija,tu le dejaras

Hinata: así es tía

Kushina: el tienen que entender,que esta en su derecho

Hinata: lo se tía,pero eso me da a entender que lo mejor es divorciarnos

Kushina: ya se lo dijiste

Hinata: si tía,es lo mejor,esto no es vida,para mi y tampoco es justo para los niños

Kushina: es lo mejor,y buscaras a sasuke

Hinata: no lo se tía

Kushina: entiendo (las dos siguen conversando)

Mientras en la casa de la familia haruno

Mebuki: hija

Sakura: si mama (ya son tres meses que sakura seguía donde sus padres)

Mebuki: podemos hablar

Sakura: dime mama

Mebuki: tu papa y yo estamos preocupados

Sakura: sobre que

Kizashi: sobre,tu relación con sasuke,y lo mal que van las cosas entre ustedes

Sakura: lo se por eso tome una decisión

Mebuki: y cual es

Sakura: me voy de la casa

Kizashi: no puede ser,que sigas con lo mismo

Sakura: claro que si

Mebuki: hija,no eres capaz de respetar a tu marido y a tu hija

Sakura: mama,sasuke será libre de irse con hinata,y sarada puede tener una nueva mama

Kizahsi: hija,como puedes decir eso

Sakura: porque es la verdad

Mebuki: hija,estuviste enamorada de naruto nunca debiste de haber terminado tu relación con el

Sakura: ese fue mi mayor error,no saben como me arrepiento

Kizashi: pero no puedes,hacer eso,no puedes olvidarte de sarada

Sakura: sarada esta mejor,con sasuke

Kizashi: ella necesita a su madre

Sakura: hinata será su mama

Mebuki: hianta esta casada con naruto

Sakura: pues naruto esta dispuesto a dejar libre a hinata

Kizashi: acaso piensa,olvidarse de sus hijos

Sakura: el piensa dejar libre a hinata para que ella se vaya con sasuke,los niños tendrán un nuevo padre

Mebuki: hija,en esta ocasión,tu padre y yo hemos hablado

Sakura: sobre que

Kizashi: la decisión de irte,esta vez no te vamos a apoyar

Sakura: ustedes me han apoyado en todo,pero ahora no están dispuestos apoyarme en que sea feliz

Mebuki: hija el ser feliz no significa que hagas esto,que te vayas de esta forma

Sakura: pues nunca fui feliz con sasuke,estos diez años nos hemos peleado todo el tiempo

Kizashi: y por irte de esa forma,quieres ser feliz

Sakura: si papa,y es una pena que ni tu ni mi mama me entiendan

Mebuki: cometes un error

Sakura: miren,no voy a cambiar de idea,y si fue un error haber terminado con anruto yo estuve equivacada,nunca debí romper mi relación,pero ahora soy feliz

Kizashi: lo que vas hacer,es ser feliz

Sakura: si papa

Mebuki: no te apoyaremos

Sakura: ya me imaginaba que esto pasaría

Kizashi: pues lo sentimos hija

Sakura: (se para) esta bien no hay problema

Mebuki: a donde vas

Sakura: me iré a mi casa,a preparar mis cosas,no se preocupen yo les diré donde voy a estar

Kizashi: hija

Sakrua: nos vemos (se va)

Mebuki: crees que esto es correcto

Kizashi: lo que es correcto,es que debimos de haber dicho la verdad,desde hace tiempo

Mebuki: nunca debimos guardar este secreto

Kizashi: por eso,si sakura esta dispuesta a irse,es hora de decir la verdad

Mebuki: de acuerdo lo hemos ocultado mucho tiempo,es hora de que se sepa la verdad

Kizashi: así será (los dos seguían conversando)

Mientras que en el centro comercial

Naruto: (caminaba,por el centro comercial,hasta que va a la heladería,y ve que karin y suigetsu ahí,así que se acerca) hola chicos

Karin: (le mira) hola hermano

Suigetsu: hola cuñado

Naruto: pues ya que estamos aquí,porque no hablamos

Karin: pues dinos cual es tu plan

Naruto: necesito que ustedes dos me ayuden

Suigetsu: para que

Naruto: necesito mi plan,de irme a los ángeles

Karin: a los ángeles para que

Naruto: simple allá me iré al aeropuerto,para irme a Canadá

Karin: hermano,acaso estas loco

Naruto: claro que no

Suigetsu: quieres irte,dejando a hinata y a tus hijos

Naruto: ustedes saben que nunca,quise a hinata

Karin: si no la quisiste,porque nos hicisite que hiciéramos esa tontería

Naruto: ni yo mismo lo se

Suigetsu: es una locura,y la verdad,no fue buena idea haberte ayudado,y tu nunca debiste de haber terminado tu relación con sakura

Naruto: para mi no es una locura,lo que quiero hacer

Karin: y nosotros que tenemos que ver en esto

Naruto: les hago acuerdo que ustedes,me ayudaron hace diez años

Suigetsu: si me acuerdo

Naruto: bueno me deben el favor,y es hora de que me lo paguen

Karin: y que tenemos que hacer

Naruto: ustedes me acompañaran hasta los ángeles

Suigetsu: bajo que pretexto

Naruto: simple le dirán a mis papas,que se van a ver algunas cosas para los bebes a los ángeles

Karin: y tu

Naruto: ellos creen que me voy de paseo solo,pero solo les diré que ustedes me dejaran en los ángeles y que luego me iré a otra parte

Suigetsu: y cuando sería eso

Naruto: pronto,yo les avisare

Karin: hermano,estas seguro de esto,mira a lo mejor

Naruto: (la interrumpe) no me digas que cambie de idea,porque no lo haré he tomado esta decisión,dejare a hinata libre

Karin: pero y boruto

Naruto: hinata se las arreglara

Suigetsu: supongo que lo que te digamos no cambiaras de idea no es cieto

Naruto: así es

Karin: esta bien hermano te ayudaremos

Naruto: gracias chicos

Suigetsu: de nada cuñado

Los tres seguían conversando,hasta que terminaron y regresaban a casa,pero ahora karin y suigetsu,estaban mas que arrepentidos de haber ayudado,a naruto,hace diez años con estos pensamientos regresaban a casa


	4. Chapter 4

Tres meses después

Ha pasado,tres meses,y ahora karin,ya tenía seis meses,ahora estaba en una revisión,junto con suigetsu

Obito: quieren saber el sexo de los bebes

Karin: yo si

Suigetsu: yo también

Obito: pues son un niño y una niña

Karin: mellizos

Obito: así es

Suigetsu: que emoción

Obito: así es chicos (termina de revisar a karin) bueno eso es todo

Karin: gracias tío (se levanta)

Suigetsu: nos vemos el próximo mes tío

Obito: claro que si

Karin: hasta luego tío (salen del consultorio)

Obito: hasta luego chicos (espera a su próximo paciente)

Suigetsu: (salen del consultorio y van a al carro) así que mellizos

Karin: (se sube) es verdad

Suigetsu: vamos a casa a contarles a la familia

Karin: de seguro,lo deben de estar esperando

Suigetsu: crees que hinata este en la casa

Karin: no se,esperemos

Suigetsu: pues vamos a ver (llegan a la casa y guardan el carro)

Karin: si (se baja y entra a la casa) ya llegamos

Naruto: que les dijo el tío obito

Suigetsu: que son mellizos

Minato: en serio

Karin: así es

Kushina: un niño y una niña que emoción

Suigetsu: claro que si

Naruto: y ya tienen nombres

Karin: pues me gusta perla

Suigetsu: y a mi me gusta daichi

Minato: perla y daichi,se escucha bien

Karin: claro que si

Suigetsu: y hinata

Naruto: salió con los niños

Suigetsu: y a donde se fueron

Kushina: dijeron que iban a ver las pinturas,porque ellos estan felices con decorar el cuarto de los niños

Karin: pues habrá que contarles,que son

Minato: eso es cierto

Karen: disculpen

Kushina: que pasa Karen

Karen: la comida esta lista

Karin: pues que bueno porque ya tengo hambre

Naruto: no esperamos a hinata y a los niños

Minato: pues hinata me mando un mensaje

Suigetsu: y que dice

Minato: que en cinco minutos llega

Kushina: entonces vamos a la cocina

Karin: (todos van a la cocina y se sientan para comer) que rico ya tenía hambre

Naruto:igual yo

Hinata: (entra con los niños) hola ya llegamos

Himawari: que rico,ya tengo hambre

Boruto: igual yo

Kushina: pues porque no se sientan

Hinata: de acuerdo (los tres se sientan)

Karin: niños,veo que trajeron las pinturas,para decorar el cuarto de los bebes

Boruto: si tía,pero nos falta una cosa

Karin: que cosa

Himawari: el saber que son

Suigetsu:; pues ya sabemos que son

Boruto: y que son tíos

Karin: un niño y una niña

Hinata: así que son mellizos

Suigetsu: así es

Boruto: y como se van a llamar

Karin: la niña perla,el niño daichi

Hinata: perla y daichi linos nombres

Himawari: si son lindos y ya sabemos como decorar el cuarto

Boruto: claro que si

Minato: es cierto

Kushina: buenos sigamos comiendo (todos se ponen a comer)

Mientras que en la casa de la familia uchiha

Sakura: (mira que sasuke pensaba en algo) en que piensas

Sasuke: en que regalo darle a sarada

Sakura: regalo porque

Sasuke: que acaso te olvidaste,que en unos días sarada cumplirá diez años

Sakura: no,no me olvide,si me acuerdo

Sasuke: por eso pienso que regalarle

Sakura: entiendo

Sasuke: sakura también tenemos que hablar

Sakura: sobre que

Sasuke: sobre nosotros

Sakura: pues si piensas que lo que mejor es separarnos

Sasuke: claro que lo pienso

Sakura: creo que tienes razón

Sasuke: en serio

Sakura: claro que es en serio,todos tienen razón no debimos habernos casado

Sasuke: y sobre sarada

Sakura: no peleare por la custodia de sarada,te la puedes quedar

Sasuke: pues podrás verla cuando quieras

Sakura: de acuerdo

Sasuke: gracias por entender

Sakura: no es que entienda,es que esto fue un error

Sasuke: claro que lo fue

Sakura: te dejare libre,seguro buscaras a hinata

Sasuke: claro que pienso buscarla

Sakura: y eso que esta casada con naruto

Sasuke: su matrimonio es un desastre,así que pienso buscarla,y hablar con ella

Sakura: esta bien,avísame cuando inicies los tramites del divorcio

Sasuke: te avisare

Sakura: y supongo que le contaras a sarada

Sasuke: si pienso contárselo

Sakura: de acuerdo tienes algo mas que decirme

Sasuke: no eso es todo

Sakura: entonces,no te molesta si me voy

Sasuke: no,ya sabes tu puedes hacer lo que quieras

Sakura: gracias (en eso sube al cuarto,y en el cuarto se pone a saltar de alegría,mientras manda un mensaje,ahora,tenía que ver como se las arreglaba para irse definitivamente)


	5. Chapter 5

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y karin ahora tenía siete meses,ella y suigetsu,se estaba preparando,ya que el próximo mes ayudaría a naruto con su plan

Suigetsu: la verdad que no se en que nos metimos

Karin: lo mismo me pregunto yo

Suigetsu: como es que terminamos en esto

Karin: pues,se nos ocurrió,ayudar a naruto,pero no se porque lo hizo

Suigetsu: nunca debimos de haberlo ayudado

Karin: claro que no,seguía enamorado de sakura

Suigetsu: y hinata,sigue enamorada de sasuke

Karin: y estos diez años,solo se la pasan discutiendo

Suigetsu: y ahora como le estamos ayudando,no podemos salirnos de esto

Karin: recuerda,que le debemos un favor

Suigetsu: fue un error

Karin: claro que lo fue (los dos siguen conversando)

Boruto: (en el cuarto de los mellizos) listo

Himawari: nos demoramos

Boruto: si pero valió la pena

Himawari: claro que si

Boruto: vamos a contarles a los tíos

Himawari: de acuerdo (salen del cuarto y van al cuarto de karin) tía podemos pasar

Karin: claro niños pasen

Himawari: tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes dos

Suigetsu: y de que se trata la sorpresa

Boruto: cierren los ojos

Suigetsu: para que

Himawari: cierren los ojos y lo sabrán

Karin: de acuerdo (cierra los ojos)

Suigetsu: ustedes nos guían (también cierra los ojos)

Boruto: (toma la mano de karin) claro que si tía

Himawari: (toma la mano de suigetsu) confíen en nosotros

Boruto: (salen del cuarto,guiando a karin y suigetsu hasta que llegan al cuarto y entran) listo

Himawari: pueden abrir los ojos

Karin: esta bien (abre los ojos y se sorprende con lo que ve)

Suigetsu: (también abre los ojos) niños ustedes hicieron esto

Boruto: así es tío

Karin: niño es hermoso

Himawari: te gusto tía

Karin: me encanto himawari

Boruto: y a ti tío

Suigetsu: esta genial niños me encanto lo que hicieron con el cuarto

Naruto: (entra) que nos perdimos de algo interesante

Hinata: así parece

Minato: terminaron de decorar el cuarto de los mellizos

Kushina: esta hermoso

Himawari: te gusto abuela

Kushina: claro que si

Los niños habían pintado el cuarto y se habían puesto de acuerdo en pintar un tema que sería divertido y lo hicieron,incluso habían puesto el papel tapiz era sobre el circo y había letreros con los nombres de los bebes

Naruto: felicdades niños

Hinata: lo hicieron bien

Boruto: gracias papi

Himawari: gracias mami

Kuishina: les felicito niños y ahora vengan es hora de comer

Boruto: de acuerdo (todos van a la cocina y se van a comer,cuando terminan,todos se van,menos boruto que se quedo en la cocina con kushina) abuela

Kushina: dime boruto

Boruto: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Kushina: (se sienta junto a boruto) dime

Boruto: porque mi papa se va a ese viaje

Kushina: dijo que quería irse unos días

Boruto: sin nosotros

Kushina: lo se,y se que te molesta que no vayas con tu papa

Boruto: así es abuela

Kushina: bueno,es que tu y tu hermana siguen en clases,por eso no los puede llevar

Boruto: bueno ya será una próxima vez

Kushina: claro que si

Boruto: esta bien abuela (siguen conversando)

Naruto: (ve que hinata se cambia de ropa) amor

Hinata: dime

Naruto: que dijeron los niños

Hinata: que es una pena que te vayas y no les lleves

Naruto: pero les explicaste

Hinata: claro que les explique

Naruto: y que dijeron

Hinata: que esperan que les lleves la próxima vez

Naruto: seguramente y otra cosa

Hinata: que cosa

Naruto: he pensado las cosas,y tienes razón es mejor divorciarnos

Hinata: pues gracias ya era hora

Naruto: solo que hay una condición

Hinata: ya sabes mi respuesta sobre eso

Naruto: escúchame hinata no

Hinata: (le interrumpe) no escúchame tu,ya se acabo naruto,sobre esto hemos discutido miles de veces y ahora seré yo quien hable

Naruto: ya te dije

Hinata: no me importa lo que tu me digas,te lo vuelvo a repetir,si el padre de himawari quiere ver a su hija,el tiene derecho a verlo,no te estoy pidiendo tu permiso,es porque siempre te he dejado en claro que tu no eres su padre,aunque la hayas criado,me canse de decirte lo mismo naruto,y no voy a cambiar de idea,y lo único que quiero es separarme de ti,podrás ver a boruto cuando quieras no te lo negare

Naruto: sabes que hinata,haz lo que quieras

Hinata: que amable que eres naruto (sale el cuarto)

Naruto: te vas

Hinata: si,no quiero estar aquí

Naruto: como quieras

Hinata: si (sale del cuarto y entra al cuarto donde ella dormía antes)

Himawari: (entra) mami

Hinata: dime hija

Himawari: otra vez discutiste con papi

Hinata: (le abraza) perdón hija,pero es que tu papa se pone terco algunas veces

Himawari: se van a separar no es cierto

Hinata: la verdad si hija,mira se que no te gusta eso,pero tu papa y yo peleamos mucho,y pienso que lo mejor es que nos separemos

Himawari: pues te doy la razón mami

Hinatai: en serio hija

Himawari: en serio mami,boruto y yo lo hemos estado hablando,y si pensamos que es mejor que se separen,y así no seguir escuchando las peleas de ustedes dos

Hinata: quiero que sepas algo

Himawari: que mami

Hinata: espera a que venga boruto

Himawari: esta bien mami

Boruto: (entra al cuarto) mami,dormirás aquí

Hinata: si hijo

Boruto: (se acerca) entiendo

Hinata: (les abraza) niños quiero que sepan algo

Himawari: que cosa mami

Hinata: escuchen,el hecho de que se separe de su papa,no significa que no lo van a ver,ustedes podrán verlo cuando quieran y también a sus abuelos y a sus tíos y sus primitos cuando lleguen

Boruto: es definitivo que se separen

Hinata: si hijo

Boruto: pues pienso lo mismo que himawari,que es mejor

Hinata: lo se ustedes dos han sufrido mucho y no es justo

Himawari: y a donde nos iríamos

Hinata: donde el tío utakata

Boruto: y cuando nos iríamos

Hinata: cuando su papa regrese,iniciaremos los tramites para separnos

Himawari: entendemos mami

Hinata: los quiero niños

Boruto: y nosotros a ti mami

Hinata abrazaba a los niñso y ellos también le abrazan,y naruto escucho toda la conversación,y luego los espió y vio como hinata se ría con los niños,en eso decide alejarse y entrar de nuevo a su cuarto,pero ahora estaba feliz,porque al fin podía irse con la persona que realmente quería,le daría el divorcio a hinata,en eso recibe un mensaje en su celular y mientras lo ve y le responde sonríe,pronto estarían juntos


	6. Chapter 6

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes y ahora sakura estaba recogiendo sus cosas,aprovechando que sasuke y sarada habían salido,ahora ella estaba mas que decidida a irse,mientras terminaba de cerrar su maleta,en eso recibe un mensaje y ella lo ve

Sakura: (ve el mensaje) perfecto es hora de irme (se acerca a la ventana y ve que el taxi había llegado y le hace una seña para que le espera) bien me voy sasuke que se quede con hinata,yo me iré y de seguro,sarada estará mejor sin mi (en eso toma su maleta y sale de la casa y se sube al taxi y se va)

Sasuke: (va llegando con sarada) bueno hemos llegado

Sarada: si papa pero acabo de ver algo

Sasuke: que viste hija

Sarada: vi a mama subirse a un taxi e irse

Sasuke: así que a la final,tomo la decisión

Sarada: papa,porque mama nos hace esto

Sasuke: no lo se hija

Sarada: acaso es porque ustedes,dos peleaban demasiado

Sasuke: en parte si hija,pero quiero que sepas,algo

Sarada: dime hija

Sasuke: se que te ponías mal,cuando nos escuchabas discutir a mi y a tu mama

Sarada: si papi,por eso ahora que lo pienso,se que fue lo mejor que ustedes dos se separaran

Sasuke: (le abraza) esto no cambia cuando tu quieras,podrás ver a tu mama

Sarada: (también le abraza) si papi

Mientras que en la casa namikaze

Karin: (en su cuarto karin ahora ya tenía ocho meses) mama estaba molesta

Suigetsu: la verdad si

Karin: dijo que cuando papa llegara le contaría lo que hicimos

Suigetsu: pues creo que nos enfrentamos a un gran regaño

Karin: si,cuando regresemos de los ángeles ya sabes lo que nos espera

Suigetsu: una regañada por parte del tío

Karin: eso es cierto

Naruto: (entra) chicos es hora

Karin: de acuerdo

Naruto: quien maneja

Suigetsu: yo lo hare

Naruto: de acuerdo entonces vámonos

Karin: de acuerdo (salen del cuarto)

Naruto: mama ya nos vamos

Kushina: (desde el cuarto) que les vaya bien chicos

Suigetsu: gracias tía (los tres van hasta el carro y se suben y se van)

Karin: y ahora que sigue

Naruto: ustedes me dejaran en el aeropuerto de los ángeles

Suigetsu: y luego

Naruto: simple,se irán de compras y luego regresaremos a casa

Karin: y que le diremos a mama si nos pregunta por ti

Naruto: tranquilos,le llamare luego y le diré el plan

Karin: hermano,le conté a mama,lo que suigetsu y yo hicimos hace diez años

Naruto: (sorprendido) me puedes decir porque se lo dijiste

Suigetsu: porque nos parece una locura lo que vas hacer

Naruto: para mi no lo es

Karin: entonces nunca debiste pedirnos que lo hiciéramos

Naruto: ustedes sabían porque lo hicimos

Suigetsu: y nosotros te seguimos,pero siempre nos arrepentimos de haberlo hecho

Naruto: y de seguro,ahora se siguen arrepintiendo

Karin: claro que si

Naruto: bueno,ya ahora yo me voy

Suigetsu: sigo pensando que es una locura

Naruto: claro que no chicos,sobre esto lo hemos discutido

Karin: y boruto que pasara con el

Naruto: ya arreglare todo lo relacionado con boruto

Suigetsu: va a sufrir

Naruto: chicos,dejemos esto no quiero seguir en… lo cuidado (en eso,algo los hace desviarse de la carretera sufriendo un accidente)

Mientras que con sakura

Taxista: adonde le llevo señora

Sakura: al aeropuerto por favor

Taxista: tiene un viaje

Sakura: así es

Taxista: y se va sola

Sakura: si,pero a donde voy me veré con alguien allá

Taxista: entiendo

Sakura: rayos

Taxista: pasa algo

Sakura: si,me olvide mi celular en casa

Taxista: y ahora que hará

Sakura: no se preocupe,ya me las arreglare pero…cuidado (alguien que iba a gran velocidad los choca)

Sasuke: (estaba solo,ya que itachi se llevo a sarada al cine) asi que sakura dejo su celular aquí (lo iba a revisar,pero se da cuenta de que su celular tenía una clave) rayos (en eso llaman a su celular) es mi mama que pasara (contesta) hola mama

Mikoto: (alterada) hijo que bueno que contestas

Sasuke: mama,porque estas alterada

Mikoto: me acaba de llamar mebuki

Sasuke: y que paso

Mikoto: me dijo que sakura sufrió un accidente

Sauske: (sorprendido) no puede ser

Mikoto: si hijo

Sasuke: no sabe como esta

Mikoto: no me dijo nada

Sasuke: tengo que ir al hospital

Mikoto: por eso te llamaba,ya salimos de casa,y vamos a buscarte para ir al hospital

Sasuke: esta bien les espero

Mikoto: si hijo

Sasuke: no puede ser aunque peleábamos todo el tiempo es la madre de mi hija,solo espero que no sea nada grave (en eso manda un mensaje a itachi y en ese momento,llegan mikoto y fugaku y al verlos sale de la casa,para irse con ellos)

Mientras en la casa de la familia namikaze

Utakata: así que naruto se fue

Hinata: así es

Utakata: y no te dijo cuando volvería

Hinata: no,pero ya le aclare la situación

Utakata: y que te dijo

Hinata: si respuesta fue,sabes que hinata haz lo que quieras

Utakata: (sorprendido) eso te dijo

Hinata: eso me dijo

Utakata: y hablaste con los niños sobre el divorcio

Hinata: si

Utakata: y que te dijeron

Hinata: que era lo mejor,así no tendrían que seguir escuchando nuestras peleas

Utakata: pues opino lo mismo

Hinata: lo se,y aceptan que nos vayamos a vivir contigo

Utakata: eso es bueno,pero creo que debes organizar tu vida

Hinata: sobre eso hablaremos luego

Utakata: oye,tu sabes que para mi tu eres la hermana que nunca tuve

Hinata: y yo te considero un hermano

Utakata: lo se,por eso te aconsejo

Hinata: dame un tiempo,te prometo que cuando me organize,lo llamare

Utakata: seguro que lo harás

Hinata: que acaso no confías en mi

Utakata: claro que si

Hinata: entonces,déjame que me organice,te prometo que cuando este organizada lo llamare

Utakata: de acuerdo

Hinata: esta bien

Kushina: (oye que suena el teléfono) yo contesto

Hinata: esta bien tía

Utakata: y ahora los niños donde están

Hinata: con ino y sai,les llevo de paseo

Utakata: siempre son amables

Hinata;: claro que si

Kushina: (baja las gradas alterada) hinata

Hinata: dime tía

Utakata: tía que paso,porque esa cara

Kushina: minato acaba de llamarme

Hinata: y que te dijo,para que estés alterada de esa forma

Kushina: naruto,karin y suigetsu

Utakata: que paso con ellos tres tía

Kushina: sufrieron un accidente


	7. Chapter 7

Kushina: naruto karin y suigetsu sufrieron un accidente

Hinata: (sin poder creerlo) pero como paso

Kushina: minato me dijo que mientras iban por la carretera,otro carro que iba a gran velocidad,los choco

Utakata: y están bien

Kushina: no me lo dijo,me dijo que vayamos al hospital ahora

Hinata: de acuerdo,será mejor irnos

Kushina: esta bien (toma las llaves,pero dado que estaba nerviosa,se le caen)

Utakata: tía espera

Kushina: dime utakata

Utakata: dame las llaves,yo manejare,estas muy nerviosa y así no podrás manejar

Kushina: esta bien ten (le da las llaves)

Hinata: vámonos

Utakata: si vamos (los tres se van al carro y utakata maneja hasta le hospital)

Mientras que sasuke mikoto y fugaku llegaban al hospital

Sasuke: (ve en los pasillos a mebuki) tía

Mebuki: sasuke que bueno que vienes

Fugaku: pero que paso

Kizashi: sakura,se fue de la casa no es cierto

Sasuke: si sarada y yo la vimos irse

Mebuki: pues resulta que a mitad del camino,alguien que manejaba borracho los choco

Mikoto: no puede ser,y esta bien

Kizashi: (ve que mebuki,le abraza y se pone a llorar) lamentablemente,el golpe fue muy fuerte,sakura,murió en el acto

Sasuke: (impresionado) no puede ser

Kizashi: eso paso

Fugaku: lo lamento

Mikoto: hijo

Sasuke: se que ella y yo teníamos nuestras diferencias,pero es la madre de mi hija

Kizashi:: sasuke,se que este no es un buen momento,lo hablaremos mas adelante

Sasuke: de que hablan

Mebuki: es que,sakura no se iba sola

Mikoto: de que hablan

Kizashi: sakura,tenía un amante,se iba a ir con su amante

Fugaku: (sorprendido) que están diciendo

Mebuki: lo sentimos

Sasuke: ustedes lo sabían no es cierto

Kizashi: si

Mikoto: como fueron capaces de no decir nada

Mebuki: pensamos que sakura,cambiaria pero nunca fue así

Sasuke: (mira a mebuki y a kizashi) se que este no es un buen momento,pero cuando pase todo esto quiero una explicación

Kizashi: te prometo que te la daremos

Fugaku: de acuerdo

Sasuke: (se sienta mientras el medico se acerca y les habla el se queda pensando sobre lo que sakura había hecho) como pudo haberme hecho esto

Mikoto: (se sienta a su lado) hijo,se que esto te sorprende

Sasuke: mas que sorprenderme,es increíble que no haya pensado en su hija

Mikoto: y yo que pensaba que era una buena mama

Sasuke: nunca lo fue,yo cuide solo a sarada,mientras ella se iba con su amante

Mikoto: de esto sarada no tiene que enterarse

Sasuke: no estoy loco para contárselo (en eso recibe un mensaje en el celular)

Mikoto: quien te escribe

Sasuke: es itachi

Mikoto: que te dice

Sasuke: que ya llegaron a la casa,que donde estamos

Mikoto: no le dijiste a tu hermano lo que paso

Sasuke: no solo le dije que ya regresaba que por favor,cuide a sarada (se levanta)

Mikoto: hijo que harás

Sasuke: me voy a casa,tengo que contarle a sarada

Mikoto: entiendo

Sasuke: díselo a mi papa me iré en taxi (se va)

Mikoto: esta bien hijo (se acerca donde fugaku)

Fugaku: y sasuke

Mikoto: se tuvo que ir,itachi ya llego a la casa

Fugaku: le contara a sarada no es cierto

Mikoto: si amor

Fugaku: esto le va a doler

Mikoto: sarada en este momento nos necesita

Fugaku: claro que si (mientras se quedaban con mebuki y kisashi)

Mientras que kushina hinata y utakata llegaban al hospital

Kushina: (ve a minato) amor

Minato: kushina que bueno que llegas (mientras mira también a hinata y utakata)

Hinata: tío que paso

Minato: karin,suigetsu y naruto a lo que iban por la carretera,les choco alguien que iba a gran velocidad

Utakata: pero están bien

Minato: pues lamento decir que (se queda callado)

Kushina: amor dinos no te quedes callado

Hinata: tío por muy duro que sea,queremos saber que paso

Minato: naruto y suigetsu,murieron en el acto

Kushina: (abraza a minato) no mi hijo no

Hinata: no puede ser

Utakata: (abraza a hinata) lo lamento

Kushina: y karin que pasa con ella

Minato: obito la esta revisando,para ver si se salva ella y los niños

Kushina: mi niña

Minato: lo se,pero hinata

Hinata: dime tío

Minato: lo que te voy a decir,seguro te dolerá

Hinata: que paso tío

Minato: encontré,esta nota,en el pantalón de naruto (le da la nota)

Hinata: (lo toma) de que es esto

Minato: porque no lo lees

Hinata: de acuerdo (lee la nota)

Nota: amor,estoy contento de que al fin podemos estar juntos,ahora si ya nada podrá separarnos,sere libre para estar contigo

Utakata: (sorprendido) acaso naruto tenía una amante

Minato: así es

Kushina: como pudo hacer eso

Hinata: claro ahora entiendo,porque cuando discutimos al ultima vez me dijo,haz lo que te de la gana,y nunca estuvo pendiente de himawari y de boruto,se iba con su amante

Kushina: pero como pudo hacer eso

Minato: eso es lo que no lo se

Obito: minato

Minato: que paso obito

Obito: primero hinata y kushina siento la perdida de naruto

Hinata: gracias tío

Kushina: gracias obito

Utakata: tío y karin

Obto: de eso quiero hablarles

Kushina: karin murió no es cierto

Obito: así es lo siento

Minato: y los niños

Obito: los niños podemos salvarlos pero quiero que entiendan algo

Kushina: que cosa

Obito: son prematuros,pasarán un mes en la incubadora

Minato: por favor obito,ya no se puede hacer nada por karin,salva a los mellizos

Obito: eso haré (se va)

Utakata: (le lleva un café a hinata que se había sentado) toma hinata

Hinata: (toma el café) gracias

Utakata: es increíble

Hinata: su actitud y sus extrañas salidas,era para irse a encontrar con su amante

Utakata: y claro cuando discutía contigo

Hinata: solo lo hacía para molestarme

Utakata: quería separse,para irse con su amante

Hinata: lo que se iba a ese viaje,esta mas que demostrado,que se encontraría con ella

Utakata: te entiendo (ve que hinata revisa su celular) quien te escribe

Hinata: ino

Utakata: que te dice

Hinata: que donde estoy,que ya llegaron a la casa,con los niños y que ni Karen sabe a donde nos fuimos

Utakata: salimos sin contarle a Karen

Hinata: así es (se levanta)

Utakata: que harás

Hinata: tengo que volver a casa,tendré que contarle a los niños,de naruto

Utakata: les dirás la verdad

Hinata: crees que debo mentirles

Utakata: claro que no,deben de saber la verdad

Hinata: a eso voy hazme un favor

Utakata: claro dime

Hinata: quédate con el carro yo me iré en taxi

Utakata: esta bien

Hinata: díselo a mis tíos

Utakata: claro que se lo diré

Hinata: gracias (se va)

Kushina: (ve que hinata se va) utakata

Utakata: si tía

Kushina: a donde se iba hinata

Utakata: a casa,tía,nos fuimos sin decirle nada a Karen y ella no sabe donde estamos y ino y sai llegaron con los niños

Minato: los niños,esto les va a doler

Utakata: así es tío

Kushina: mis peques,será muy duro para ellos (llora y abraza a minato mientras que utakata les abraza)

Mientras que sasuke,llega a la casa

Sasuke: (entra y va a la cocina) ya llegue

Julia: hola joven sasuke

Sasuke: hola julia y mi hermano

Julia: ya baja

Sasuke: gracias

Julia: joven esta bien

Sasuke: no julia

Itachi: (entra a la cocina con izumi) hermano

Sasuke: hola hermano,hola cuñada

Izumi: que carita,pero que te paso

Sasuke: sakura

Itachi: que paso con sakura

Sasuke: murió

Izumi: que dices

Sasuke: que cuando se iba,un borracho la choco,ella murió en el acto

Julia: joven sasuke,lo lamento

Sasuke: gracias julia,pero hermano donde esta sarada

Itachi: juega con los niños

Sasuke: por favor de lo que les voy a contar,no puede enterarse me guardaran el secreto

Itachi: si hermano

Izumi: claro cuñado

Sasuke: y tu julia

Julia: puede estar seguro,de que le guardare el secreto

Sasuke: esta bien el tío kizashi y la tía mebuki,me acaban de contar que sakura se iba con su amante

Itachi: que eso no puede ser

Sasuke: claro que puede ser

Izumi: acaso ellos,lo sabían

Sasuke: claro que lo sabían

Itachi: te lo han estado ocultando,todo este tiempo

Sasuke: si,les dije que cuando todo se calme,que luego hablaríamos

Julia: y la señora parecía una persona agradable

Sasuke: que va hacer agradable,todo este tiempo,se fue con su amante,mientras yo estaba criando solo a sarada

Izumi: es increíble,que haya sido capaz de eso

Sasuke: por favor ni una sola palabra de esto a sarada

Itachi: tranquilo hermano (le toca el hombro)

Sarada. (entra a la cocina) mis primos se durmieron

Izumi: esta bien sarada

Sarada: (mira a sasuke) papi que te pasa

Sasuke: ven hija

Sarada: (se acerca) papi que te pasa

Sasuke: hija,mira yo quiero que entiendas que tu mama,te quiere mucho

Sarada: quien sabe papi,tu sabes que mami casi nunca me hizo caso

Sasuke: lo se

Sarada: paso algo verdad

Sasuke: hija,lo lamento pero tu mama tuvo un accidente

Sarada: (sorprendida) pero mami esta bien

Sasuke: no hija,lo siento,el choque fue muy fuerte,tu mama murió

Sarada: (le abraza y llora) mi mami ya no la volveré a ver nunca mas

Sasuke: no hija

Sarada: nunca mas veré a mi mami (sigue llorando y sasuke,al ver llorar a su hija de esa forma no puede evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lagrimas mientras que itachi izumi y julia también,le abrazan)

Mientras que hinata llegaba a su casa

Hinata: (entra) ya llegue

Sai: que bueno que llegaste

Ino: donde estabas

Hinata: donde están los niños

Karen: (baja las gradas) están en su cuarto (le mira) señora le paso algo

Hinata: si

Ino: pero que paso

Hinata: naruto karin y suigetsu,sufrieron una accidente

Sai: no puede ser

Hinata: así es

Karen: per están bien

Ino: como paso

Hianta: no,lamentablemente,unos chicos que manejaban a toda velocidad los chocaron,naruto y suigetsu murieron en el acto

Sai: y karin

Hinata: murió en el hospital

Ino: y los niños

Hinata: obito,operaría a karin para salvar a los niños

Karen: lo siento mucho señora

Hinata: pero hay algo mas

Sai: que cosa

Hinata: Karen si te lo digo no le cuentes a los niños,tu le cuentas siempre a los niños cualquier cosa,pero esto no se los puedes contar

Karen: tenga la seguridad,de que guardare el secreto señora

Hinata: esta bien Karen

Ino: que paso

Hinata: naruto se iba a ver con su amante

Sai: (sin poder creerlo) como que con su amante

Hinata: naruto tenía una amante

Ino: acaso el viaje de naruto era para irse con su amante

Hinata: si

Sai: y por eso se iba con karin y suigetsu

Hinata: ese era su plan

Ino: le estaban cubriendo

Hinata: si

Karen: no pensé que el joven fuera capaz de hacerle eso

Hinata; durante todos estos años,me estuvo engañando,sus peleas eran solo para fastidiarme

Ino: te dejaba cuidando solo a los niños

Hinata: a el jamás le importo los niños,yo los crie sola

Sai: solo le interesaba irse con su amante

Hinata: así es,pero de esto ni una sola palabra a los niños

Ino: no se lo diremos

Hinata: esta bien

Boruto: (baja con himawari) mami

Hinata: hola niños

Himawari: mami que te pasa porque lloras

Hinata;: vengan niños

Boruto: (se acercan) paso algo

Hinata: niños,su papa su tía y su tío

Himawari: que les paso

Hinata: tuvieron un accidente

Boruto: no están bien verdad mami

Hinata: niños quisiera decirles que su tíos y su papa van a estar bien pero eso sería ser una mentirsoa

Himawari: ya no volveremos a verlos

Hinata: lo siento niños,ya no los volverán a ver

Boruto: y mis primos

Hinata: a ellos sin,pero pasaran un mes en el hospital

Boruto: (abraza a hinata junto con himawari) no teníamos relación con mi papi,porque el poco nos hacia caso pero si estábamos siempre con el tío suigetsu y la tía karin,pero ahora ya no los volveremos a ver

Hinata: lo siento niños (los niños siguen llorando y hinata también llora sai e ino les abrazan al igual que Karen)

Mientras que en el hospital

Obito: (se acerca donde estaban minato y kushina utakata,ya se había ido) minato

Minato: que paso

Obito: vengan conmigo

Kushina: de acuerdo (siguen a obito hasta unidad de cuidados neonatales)

Obito: (abre la puerta) entren

Minato: gracias (entran con obito)

Obito: bien aquí estan los niños

Kushina: (los mira) chiquititos

Enfermera: tienen algún nombre los bebes

Minato: la niña se llama perla y el niño daichi

Enfermera: de acuerdo anotaremos los nombres

Kushina: obito como están los niños

Obito: respiran por si solos,y parece que están bien,pero igual tienen que quedarse un mes en la incubadora

Kushina: mis pequeños (mira a minato) amor

Minato: dime amor

Kushina: ahora que perdimos a naruto y karin y que los niños nacieron y están bien,acabo de pensar en algo

Minato: en que amor

Kushina: en quedarnos con los niños y criarlos como nuestros hijos

Minato: estoy de acuerdo,perla y daichi serán nuestros hijos

Kushina: así será amor

Minato abraza a kushina y obito le toca el hombro a minato para darles animos,pero en eso mientras miraban a los niños kushina no puede evitar que sus ojos,se llenen de lagrimas,estaba feliz criarían a sus nietos como sus hijos,pero a la vez triste por la perdida de sus dos hijos y de su yerno


	8. Chapter 8

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,desde que sakura,naruto,karin y suigetsu murieron,los niños estaban mas tranquilos y los mellizos estaban bien ya les darían el alta,para dejarlos ir a casa,ahora sasuke estaba recogiendo sus cosas,porque regresaba a casa con sarada utakata le estaba ayudando

Utakata: las maletas están dentro del carro

Sasuke: gracias utakata

Utakata: de nada y no piensas llevarte nada mas

Sasuke: no solo mi ropa,y sarada se llevara su ropa

Utakata: y las cosas

Sasuke: esta casa no es mía,los padres de sakura se la regalaron cuando se graduó

Utakata: entiendo y que te dijeron

Sasuke: que cuando estén mas calmados,me contaran todo

Utakata: sabes tenía un buen concepto de sakura

Sasuke: y ahora

Utakata: no se que pensar de ella

Sasuke: sobre todo que nunca se preocupo por sarada

Utakata: lo se tu la criaste solo

Sasuke: así es

Utakata: y como esta ahora sarada

Sasuke: ahora esta mas tranquila

Utakata: ya no lloro

Sasuke: la verdad es que lloro poco,ya que ella nunca tuvo una relación con su madre solo era hola mama y punto

Utakata: entiendo

Sasuke: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Utakata: haber dímelo

Sasuke: como esta hinata

Utakata: ya mas tranquila

Sasuke: sigue dolida

Utakata: claro que lo esta,no entiende como naruto iba a irse con su amante

Sasuke: el fue mi mejor amigo,pero no entiendo como le hace eso

Utakata: nadie lo sabe,pero ella al igual que tu,también crio sola a los niños

Sasuke: no puede ser

Utakata: si,naruto se iba y por eso los niños sufrieron mucho cuando murió karin y suigetsu

Sasuke: tenían mas relación con ellos

Utakata: así es y ahora que harás

Sasuke: sobre que

Utakata: sobre hinata

Sasuke: no se

Utakata: porque no la buscas

Sasuke: crees que es buena idea

Utakata: ella es libre,tu eres libre que les impide,estar juntos de nuevo

Sasuke: hace un mes que murió sakura

Utakata: lo se

Sasuke: mira no te voy a mentir,pienso buscar a hinata,pero mas adelante,ahora necesito organizarme de nuevo

Utakata: lo que no entiendo,es porque terminaste con ella,si ustedes estuvieron felices durante dos años

Sasuke: escuche el rumor de que hinata se iba a francia a estudiar allá,ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca fue cierto

Utakata: (sorprendido) que,pero acaso te olvidaste que en francia no tiene nada que hacer

Sasuke: si ,eso se me olvido,su padre la odia

Utakata: por supuesto que la odia,y por eso la traje aquí,hasta me pelee con su padre

Sasuke: lo se,y cometí ese error,y hasta ahora me arrepiento

Utakata: puedes buscarla

Sasuke: necesito tiempo,la buscare,pero en este momento no

Utakata: lo se,y voy a respetar eso

Sasuke: gracias por comprenderme

Utakata: oye,somos amigos,hace mucho tiempo no es cierto

Sasuke: claro que si,tu me presentaste a hinata

Utakata: es verdad,y siempre ando pendiente de ti y de ella

Sasuke: y siempre te lo voy agradecer

Utakata: oye para eso son los amigos

Sasuke: lo se

Sarada: (baja) papi estoy lista

Sasuke: bien hija

Utakata: sarada porque no me das tu maleta la meteré al carro

Sarada: gracias tío (se la da)

Utakata: (lo toma) gracias linda y los espero en el carro (se va)

Sasuke: esta bien (mira a sarada) lista para irnos

Sarada: si papi

Sasuke: se que un cambio,pero estemos mejor con tus abuelos

Sarada: y podre jugar con luna shisui

Sasuke: claro que si

Sarada: esta bien papi

Sasuke: se que lo que paso con tu mama te dolió,pero ahora todo cambiara

Sarada: se que me dolió,pero con mi mami apenas conversaba,pero te tengo a ti y a los tíos y a los abuelos

Sasuke: así es hija

Sarada: papi,crees que podamos ir a conocer a perla y daichi

Sasuke: pues se que mañana saldrán del hospital

Sarada: y cuando podremos verlos

Sasuke: mira por ahora no,pero te prometo que mas adelante iremos a conocerlos

Sarada: esta bien papi

Sasuke: bien es hora de volver a casa

Sarada: si papi

Sasuke: vamos (los dos salen de la casa y se suben al carro,y se marchan a casa de los padres de sasuke)

A la mañana siguiente

Hinata estaba con ino y sai conversando,esperaban a minato y kushina que fueron al hospital haber a perla y daichi,mientras que boruto y himawari,jugaban con inojin el hijo de ino y sai que tenia siete años

Sai: y como estas

Hinata: que les puedo decir

Ino: aun te duele

Hinata: claro sobre todo el irse con su amante y olvidarse de sus hijos

Sai: nunca fue un padre verdad

Hinata: no,yo sola tuve que criar a los niños,a el le daba igual

Ino: con razón,los vi mas tristes,por que murieron también sus tíos

Hinata: es que con naruto,apenas conversaban,o el apenas hacia cosas con ellos,en cambio con karin y suigetsu,ellos dos me ayudaron bastante

Sai: y quien estuvo contigo cuando nació boruto,porque cuando nació sarada,estuvieron los tío y con boruto

Hinata: karin y suigetsu,ellos estuvieron conmigo

Ino: y naruto viva la vida

Hinata: todo el tiempo,solo venía a casa a pelearse conmigo para que,para fastidiarme

Sai: oye hinata te puedo hacer una pregunta

Hinata: dime

Sai: que harás ahora,buscaras a sasuke

Hinata: puedes,creer que lo puedo buscar ahora,hace un mes que murió naruto

Ino: lo sabemos,pero eres libre

Hinata: si,pero en este momento,no es bueno para y tampoco para el,sakura murió hace un mes,y después de que lo me conto la tía

Sai: lo sabemos

Ino: pero hinata que les impide estar juntos

Hinata: yo se que ya nada nos impide estar juntos,pero quiero que entiendan,que ahora los niños estan golpeados,y necesito estar con ellos

Sai: pero lo buscaras

Hinata: mas adelante

Ino: que hizo que termines con el

Hinata: un rumor que escuche,que decían que el se iría a londres a estudiar y a vivir allá

Sai: pero el nunca se iba a ir

Hinata: lo se

Ino: ustedes dos,hacían una linda pareja

Hinata: bueno eso es cierto

Sai: entonces date tu tiempo,y luego lo buscas

Hinata: eso hare

Ino: y cambiando de tema que va a pasar con perla y daichi

Hinata: los tíos se quedaran con ellos y los criaran como sus hijos

Sai: eso quiere decir que ya no serán sus nietos si no sus hijos

Hinata: así es

Sai: perdieron a dos hijos y un hijo político y ahora tienen dos hijos

Hinaa: así es

Ino: y hinata que harás te vas a ir o te quedaras

Hinata: por ahora me voy a quedar,los niños están felices con sus primos y no puedo quitarles esa alegría

Sai: y que harás luego

Hinata: me mudare

Ino: a donde

Hinata: con utakata

Sai: el ha sido tu hermano

Hinata: el me ha protegido y me saco del infierno que era mi casa

Ino: y te trajo aquí

Hinata: así es

Sai: y con tu papa nada

Hinata: no,saben este es el momento donde necesito a mi papa,pero se que el no va a cambiar

Ino: quisieras estar con el

Hinata: así es

Sai: y si lo vuelves a llamar

Hinata: no quiero otro grito diciéndome que yo no soy su hija

Ino: entendemos

Himawari: mami mami

Boruto: mami mami

Inojin: ya llegaron

Hinata: quienes

Himawari: los abuelos,con mis primos

Ino: ya están aquí

Sai: que bueno

Kushina: (entraba con perla) ya llegamos

Minato: (tenia a daichi) estamos en casa

Hinata: que bueno que ya llegaron

Sai: que dijeron de los niños

Kushina: estan muy bien han subido de peso,y ya les dieron el alta

Ino: que bueno que están en casa

Hinata: si y son tan lindos los dos

Inojin: mami

Ino: dime hijo

Inojin: así me veía yo hace siete años

Ino: si hijo

Himawari: abuela

Kushina: dime himawari

Himawari: puedo cargar un rato a perla

Boruto: y yo un rato a daichi

Minato: por turnos,un rato himwari un rato boruto y un rato inojin

Inojin: genial tío

Kushina: pero con una condición

Boruto: cual abuela

Kushina: los tres vayan a lavarse las manos y luego vienen para que puedan cargar a sus primos

Himawari: de acuerdo ya volvemos (se van a lavar las manos)

Sai: se emocionaron

Ino: tía como están

Kushina: no a sido fácil este mes,pero aunque perdimos a nuestros hijos

Minato: tenemos otros dos hijos mas

Kushina: así que no seguiremos tristes

Ino: eso es bueno tía

Sai: tienen dos motivos por lo que sonreír

Kushina: eso es cierto

Minato: y así lo haremos,pueden estar seguros de eso

Mientras conversan los niños volvían y hacían turnos para estar con los bebes,minato y kushina,estaban felices porque los niños ya estaban en casa,mientras que hinata,observaba a sus hijos sonreía aunque ella estaba triste,esperaba que las cosas pasen,y estén en calma,y ella se de si tiempo buscaría a sasuke,estaba decidida a hacerlo mientras que sasuke observaba como sarada jugaba feliz con luna y shisui,y el también estaba decidido a tomarse su tiempo luego buscaría a hinata,y esta vez nadie le impediría que este con la persona a la que nunca dejo de amar


	9. Chapter 9

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses y ahora los mellizos ya tenían cuatro meses,estaban creciendo y habían subido de peso,y eran los consentidos de boruto y himawari,mientras que sasuke ahora estaba conversando con itachi

Itachi: y en que piensas hermano

Sasuke: en varias cosas

Itachi: y dime hermano que haz pensado

Sasuke: sobre que

Itachi: como sobre que,tu decisión de buscar a hinata

Sasuke: lo voy hacer,pero necesito la forma de volver a verla

Itachi: pues mira sarada esta mas tranquila

Sasuke: tu sabes que ella apenas hablaba con su mama

Itachi: lo se

Sasuke: pero si estoy pensando una forma de hablar con hinata

Itachi: aun tienes su numero de celular

Sasuke: si,nunca lo elimine de los contactos

Itachi: pues deberías mandarle un mensaje

Sasuke: eso es lo que estoy pensando,como mandarle

Itachi: oye y quien te mando un mensaje anteriormente

Sasuke: de la escuela de sarada

Itachi: y que dicen

Sasuke: que mañana hay reunión de profesores y que no hay clases

Itachi: ya se para decir lo de siempre

Sasuke: si lo se,que hay niños que son buenos estudiantes y que son malos y cuando haya la reunión de padres de familia me dirán lo de siempre

Itachi: que sarada es buena alumna

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Itachi: oye si mañana no hay clases puedes aprovechar

Sasuke: para que

Itachi: irte mañana al centro comercial con sarada

Sasuke: pues no es mala tu idea

Itachi: además yo se cuando veras a hinata

Sasuke: cuando

Itachi: el sábado recuerdad,los tíos nos invitaron al almuerzo

Sasuke: es verdad,sarada esta emocionada por conocer a perla y daichi

Itachi: ahí te encontraras con hinata

Sasuke: lo se

Itachi: y algún plan

Sasuke: si,estoy decidido a buscar a hinata y tener una nueva oportunidad con ella

Itachi: entonces aprovecha,el sábado la veras

Sasuke: lo se hermano

Itachi: además papa le escuche que le decía a mi mama,que ahora si ya nadie puede impedirte ser feliz con la persona que amas

Sasuke: lo se,y no pienso permitir que nos arruinen de nuevo

Itachi: lo se (los dos siguen conversando)

Mientras que en la casa de la familia namikaze hinata y utakata,estaban cuidando a los niños

Utakata: y que haz pensado

Hinata: sobre que

Utakata: sobre sasuke

Hinata: pues estoy lista para verlo

Utakata: es verdad,me olvidaba que lo veras el sábado

Hinata: así es

Utakata: y que te emocina

Hinata: pues no te lo sabría decir

Utakata: vamos hermanita,sabes muy bien que al corazón no se le engaña

Hinata: ya lo se

Utakata: entonces

Hinata: mira ya te lo dije estoy lista para verlo,y después ya se vera

Utakata: entiendo (ve que hinata mira su celular) algún mensaje

Hinata: si de la escuela de los niños

Utakata: y que dice

Hinata: los niños,tienen vacaciones mañana,porque hay reunión de profesores

Utakata: y no les dirás nada a los niños

Hinata: la ultima vez que me les adelante se enojaron y me dijeron que soy una tramposa,asi que ahora mejor prefiero esperar a que regresen de la escuela y sean ellos mismos que me lo cuenten

Utakata: para que hay reunión de profesores,si ya se sabe lo que te dirán en la reunión de padres

Hinata: si,que los niños atienden a clases entregan sus tareas

Utakata: alguna vez se portaran mal

Hinata: lo dudo

Utakata: y no les haz dicho

Hinata: claro que les he dicho

Utakata: y que te respondieron

Hinata: que no quieren que los expulsen y que yo termine molesta

Utakata: parece que no quieren decepcionarte

Hinata: no,pero sabes,aprovechando que no tienen clases mañana

Utakata: que harás

Hinata: les llevare al cine

Utakata: ya te lo pidieron

Hinata: si,no hemos ido,creo que ya es hora de salir

Utakata: buena idea,me organizare en mi casa (ve que hinata se ríe) y tu de que te ríes

Hinata: tu organizarte lo dudo

Utakata: oye soy organizado aunque lo dudes

Hinata: así señor organizado,eres tan organizado que tu cita anterior te duro diez minutos

Utakata: es que medí bien el tiempo con mi trabajo

Hinata: si a la pobre chica quedo con cara de que paso aquí,no se como te dejo que cuides a mis hijos

Utakata: oye sabes que,adoro a los niños

Hinata: lo se (los dos seguían conversando,hasta que luego de dos horas llegaron los niños)

Boruto: (entran a la casa) mami llegamos

Hinata: hola hijo

Himawari: hola tío utakata

Utakata: hola himawari,y como les fue

Boruto: nos fue bien

Hinata: que bueno niños

Himawari: mami adivina

Hinata: haber dime

Himawari: no hay clases mañana

Hinata: en serio niños

Boruto: en serio mami,los profesores,tienen reunión de maestros así que estamos libres mañana

Hinata: pues adivinen

Himawari: que mami

Hinata: no hemos salido,no es cierto

Boruto: así es mami

Hinata: bueno,ya lo haremos mañana

Boruto: nos vamos al cine

Hinata: si niños,como están libres mañana nos iremos al cine

Boruto y himawari: ehhhhhhhh

Utakata: eso si es estar feliz

Hinata: así es niños

Himawari: si mami

Hinata: vayan a cambiarse y a lavarse,y luego bajen para comer

Boruto: si mami (suben a su cuarto)

Utakata: (ve que los niños se van) oye hinata

Hinata: dime

Utakata: todavía sigue el plan de mudarte a mi casa

Hinata: si,pero por ahora no,ya vez como están los niños felices con sus primos

Utakata: lo se,mas adelante

Hinata: si,la verdad,es que aquí no me siento bien,y los niños han aceptado,que mas adelante nos iremos

Utakata: entiendo (en eso los niños bajan cambiados de ropa,y se van a al cocina a comer,y a estar un rato tranquilos)

Ya en la noche

Hinata: listo

Utakata: los niños se durmieron

Hinata: si,ya están dormidos

Utakata. Bueno me voy yo también

Hinata: te vas

Utakata: si,pero nos veremos el sábado

Hinata: de acuerdo

Utakata: piensa lo que te dije,aun tiene el numero del celular de sasuke no es cierto

Hinata: si lo tengo

Utakata: mándale un mensaje,hablen un rato

Hinata: esta bien

Utakata: bueno buenas noches (se va)

Hinata: que descanses (lo mira irse y cierra la puerta)

Karen: el joven ya se fue

Hinata: si ya se fue

Karen: entiendo,buenas noches señora

Hinata: te vas a dormir

Karen: si,ya acabe de hacer mis cosas en la cocina

Hinata: esta bien que descanses Karen

Karen: igualmente señora (se va a su cuarto)

Hinata: gracias karen (sube y camina por los pasillos)

Kushina: y crees que hinata se ponga feliz (en ese momento hinata oye que hablan de ella y se queda un rato escuchando)

Minato: con respecto a que sasuke vendrá el sábado

Kushina: así es

Minato: mira en el corazón no se manda,y se que hinata sigue enamorada de sasuke

Kushina: eso lo se

Minato: no podemos negarnos a que ella sea feliz

Kushina: lo se,siempre pensé que fue un error que se casara con naruto

Minato: debimos negarnos

Kushina: lo se

Minato: mira aquí lo que importa es que ella sea feliz,y tu y yo,la estamos apoyando

Kushina: así será

Hinata: (golpea la puerta) puedo pasar

Minato: claro pasa

Hinata: gracias tío

Kushina: venias a despedirte

Hinata: así es

Minato: esta bien y que harás mañana

Hinata: los niños tienen vacaciones mañana,nos iremos al cine

Kushina: te lo han pedido

Hinata: si,no hemos podido y mañana ya vamos a poder

Minato: de acuerdo linda y utakata

Hinata: ya se fue

Kushina: fue muy amable el ayudarte a cuidar a los bebes

Hinata: si es verdad

Minato: nos alegramos

Hinata: los dejare descansar

Kushina: tu también que descanses linda

Hinata: gracias buenas noches (se va)

Minato: que descanses

Kushina: entonces,ella tiene derecho a ser feliz con sasuke

Minato: claro que si,y esta vez no hay nadie que se interponga

Kushina: tienes razón (los dos siguen conversando)

Hinata: (entra a su cuarto y se cambia de ropa y se sienta en la cama) pero y si utakata tiene razón y debo mandarle un mensaje que hago (en eso toma su celular y mira el numero de sasuke) bueno nada se pierde (en eso le manda un mensaje a sasuke)

Sasuke: (sentada en el sillón de la sala) si lo he decidido,buscare a hinata aunque tengo que hablar con sarada (en eso un mensaje llega a su celular) y eso (mira el mensaje y mira quien se lo manda)

Hinata: hola sasuke

Sasuke: hinata (de la emoción grita salta por en el sillón se acuesta grita se cae al suelo,hasta que a la final se calma y le responde) hola

Hinata: como estas

Sasuke: bien y tu

Hinata: pues estoy bien

Sasuke: que bueno

Hinata: y como esta sarada

Sasuke: ella esta bien,anda feliz porque mañana no tiene clases

Hinata: igual que boruto y himawari

Sasuke: tampoco tienen clases

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: y vas hacer algo con los niños

Hinata: les prometí llevarlos al cine y tu

Sasuke: en serio

Hinata: y tu que harás

Sasuke: pues no se sarada no me ha dicho nada,pero ya veré

Hinata: entiendo

Sasuke: y como están perla y daichi

Hinata: bien creciendo

Sasuke: que bueno

Hinata: si (ve que la batería se acaba) perdón sasuke,me tengo que ir

Sasuke: porque te vas

Hinata: la batería de mi celular se esta acabando

Sasuke: (mira su celular) me pasa lo mismo,tengo que cargar a mi celular

Hinata: esta bien,nos vemos sasuke

Sasuke: cuidate hinata

Hinata: hasta luego (ve que su celular se apaga y así que lo conecta) listo le contare a utakata,haber si no empieza a bailar de la emoción,creo que mejor me voy a dormir (en eso se acuesta y apaga la luz y se duerme)

Sasuke: (entra a su cuarto y carga su celular) me escribió que emoción hinata me escribió (mientras salta en la cama como niño chiquito)

Sarada: (entra y lo mira) papa

Sasuke: (deja de saltar) hola hija

Sarada: acaso te volviste loco

Sasuke: no lo siento,oye hija

Sarada: dime

Sasuke: ya que mañana no tienes escuela quieres ir a los juegos electrónicos del centro comercial

Sarada: (se emociona) en serio papa

Sasuke: si hija,vamos mañana a divertirnos que te parece

Sarada: me gusta la idea

Sasuke: esta bien hija,entonces vamos a dormir

Sarada: si papi,pero me dejarías dormir contigo

Sasuke: claro hija,ven acuéstate

Sarada: (ya estaba en pijama) si papi (se acuesta)

Sasuke: que descanses hija

Sarada: igualmente papa

Sasuke se acomoda en la cama y apaga la luz y se duerme,mientras que sarada le abraza y el también le abraza,ahora el estaba feliz,porque sentía que al ir al centro comercial,el encuentro que ha estado esperando con hinata,sucederá muy pronto,con estos pensamientos se duerme pero con una sonrisa en su cara


	10. Chapter 10

A la mañana siguiente

Hinata estaba complemente dormida,hasta que entran los niños y empiezan a saltar en su cama

Boruto: (saltando) mami despierta mami despierta

Hinata: mmmmm

Himawari: vamos mami despierta

Hinata: (se despierta) niños porque no me dejan dormir

Boruto: recuerdas que no prometiste que iríamos al centro comercial

Hinata: si niños

Himawari: entonces levántate mami

Hinata: (se levanta) esta bien niños

Boruto: te esperamos en la cocina mami

Hinata: si niños (ve que los niños se van y se empieza a cambiar de ropa)

Kushina: (entra al cuarto) hinata

Hinata: dime día (se termina de cambiar de ropa

Kushina: vas a salir

Hinata: si tía,desayunare con los niños y me voy

Kushina: están emocionados

Hinata: así es tía

Kushina: esta bien que se diviertan,no lo han hecho estos días

Hinata: lo se tía

Kushina: nos veremos en la noche supongo

Hinata: si tía,y por cierto,quieres que traiga el postre para mañana

Kushina: no hace falta,karen lo esta preparando

Hinata: entiendo tía (se acerca y le da un beso) nos vemos tía

Kushina: que te vaya bien hija

Hinata: (le da un beso en la frente a perla) pórtate bien nena y se educadita (ve que perla se ríe y ella luego baja a la cocina) niños

Boruto: si mami

Hinata: aún no desayunan

Himawari: no mami,te estábamos esperando

Hinata: (se sienta) de acuerdo niños (los tres desayunan)

Karen: va a salir señora

Hinata: si karen

Karen: supongo que regresara en la noche

Hinata: así es

Karen: pues que se diviertan

Himawari: gracias karen

Boruto: claro que nos divertiremos

Hinata: si niños (siguen desayunando hasta que terminan) terminaron de desayunar

Himawari: si mami

Hinata: vayan a despedirse de la abuela y de sus primos

Boruto: si (se van)

Hinata: karen hazme un favor

Karen: dígame señora

Hinata: dame llamando a un taxi

Karen: si señora (toma el teléfono y llama a un taxi y luego cuelga) en cinco minutos viene

Hinata: gracias karen

Karen: de nada señorta

Hinata: (ve que el taxi llego) niños ya vámonos

Himawari: (baja con boruto) estamos listos

Hinata: entonces vámonos

Boruto: si mami (los tres salen de la casa y se van al centro comercial)

Mientras que en el casa de la familia uchiha

Sarada: (se despierta) papi (ve que sasuke ya se había levantado)

Sasuke: (sale del baño) hola hija

Sarada: te levantaste primerito papi

Sasuke: si hija

Sarada: (se levanta de la cama) me voy a cambiar de ropa)

Sasuke: te espero en la cocina hija

Sarada: si papi (sale del cuarto)

Izumi: (entra al cuarto) y ahora que le pasa a sarada porque tan feliz

Sasuke: porque como esta día esta de vacaciones

Izumi: vas a salir con ella

Sasuke: así es

Izumi: haber tu te traes algo

Sasuke: a que te refieres

Izumi: se te nota que estas feliz

Sasuke: tu crees

Izumi: cuñado a mi no me engañas,algo te paso anoche

Sasuke: bueno si

Izumi: y que fue

Sasuke: toma (le da su celular)

Izumi: y porque me das tu celular

Sasuke: pues mira en los mensajes

Izumi: que hay algo interesante

Sasuke: pues míralo y lo sabrás

Izumi: de acuerdo (empieza a ver los mensajes y no puede creerlo) no puedo creerlo

Sasuke: pues créelo

Izumi: pero cuando paso

Sasuke: anoche

Izumi: pero esto quiere decir que fue ella quien dio el paso

Sasuke: así es

Izumi: ahora entiendo,porque saltaste de la emoción en el sillón

Sasuke: me viste

Izumi: si estaba en la cocina

Sasuke: entiendo

Izumi: pero este es un paso,y el hecho de que sea ella,quien te mando el mensaje

Sasuke: lo se

Izumi: por eso saldrás con sarada

Sasuke: si,y deséame suerte

Izumi: pues suerte y luego me cuentas como te fue

Sasuke: claro pero en la noche

Izumi: lo se

Sarada: papi estoy lista

Sasuke: bien despídete de tu tía y vamos a que te despidas de los abuelos y desayunaremos donde siempre

Sarada: esta bien papi hasta luego tía izumi (le da un beso)

Izumi: que te diviertas linda

Sarada: gracias tía vamos papi

Sasuke: si hija (se van)

Izumi: (los mira irse) diviértanse

Itachi: ya se fueron

Izumi: así es

Itachi: y averiguaste porque estaba tan feliz anoche

Izumi: y si no lo vas a creer

Itachi: que cosa

Izumi: pues resulta que en vez de que sasuke de el primer paso en mandarle un mensaje a hinata fue a l revés

Itachi: (sorprendido) me estas diciendo que fue hinata quien le mando un mensaje anoche

Izumi: así es

Itachi: por eso es que estuvo emocionado

Izumi: así es

Itacchi: entonces se van al centro comercial

Izumi: si,y de seguro se toparan

Itachi: pues puedes estar segura de que eso pasara (los dos siguen conversando)

Mientras que en el centro comercial,hinata con los niños estaban viendo algunas cosas y luego se fueron al cine y compraron las entradas para ver coco no compraron nada porque siempre después de que se acaba la película se iban a la heladería,mientras que sasuke y sarada,después de desayunar,estuvieron caminando,hasta que comieron y se metieron a los juegos electrónicos,y estuvieron jugando felices,aunque a veces sasuke,veía por si acaso aparecía hinata,pero no la llegaba a ver

Sarada: me divertí mucho en los juegos electrónicos papi

Sasuke: que bueno hija,y ahora que quieres hacer

Sarada: y si vamos a la heladería

Sasuke: claro vamos (los dos se van a la heladería)

Mientras que con hinata y los niños

Hinata: (saliendo del cine) y que les pareció la película

Boruto: muy divertida mami

Himawari: si me gusto

Hinata; y ahora que quieren hacer

Boruto: y si vamos a la heladería

Hinata: claro niños

Himawari: oye hermano

Boruto: dime hermana

Himawari: una carrera hasta la heladería

Boruto: vas a perder (los dos salen corriendo)

Hinata: niños (va tras ellos)

Sasuke: (entra a la heladería) y ahora donde nos sentamos

Sarada: mira papi allá hay una mesa libre (le señala)

Sasuke: vamos (van hasta la mesa y se sientan)

Sarada: listo

Sasuke: pues ahora

Sarada: déjame ver (iba a decir algo hasta que ve quienes llegaban a la heladería)

Boruto: otra vez fue empate

Himawari: si,de nuevo,pero fue divertido

Boruto: dejamos a mami atrás

Himawari: ya viene (ve que alguien le hace señas en la mesa) mira hermano es sarada vamos con ella

Boruto: claro (se acercan) hola sarada

Sarada: hola boruto hola himawari

Himawari: hola tío sasuke

Sasuke: hola niños vnieron solos

Boruto: no vinimos con mi mami

Sarada: y donde esta la tía

Himawari: alla (les señala que hinata llegaba a la heladería y se acercaba)

Hinata: niños cuantas veces tengo que decirles que no corran de esa forma

Boruto: es que es divertido

Hinata: siempre hacen lo mismo

Himawari: mami mira con quien nos topamos

Hinata: (mira a sarada) hola sarada

Sarada: hola tía

Hinata: (ve a sasuke y se sorprende) sasuke

Sasuke: (se para) hola hinata

Hinata: como estas

Sasuke: bien y tu

Hinata: estoy bien

Boruto: mami nos das el dinero para ver que helados queremos

Himawari: si mami

Hinata: esta bien (les da el dinero)

Sarada: papi puedo ir con ellos

Sasuke: si hija ve (le da dinero)

Sarada: gracias papi

Himawari: vamos (se van a ver los helados)

Sasuke: porque no te sientas

Hinata: claro (se sienta)

Sasuke: y como haz estado

Hinata: pues ha pasado cuatro meses,y no ha sido fácil,pero ahí sigo

Sasuke: te dolió lo de naruto

Hinata: mas lo de karin y suigetsu

Sasuke: ellos te ayudaban

Hinata: si,naruto apenas estaba con los niños,o conversaba con ellos,en cambio karin y suigetsu ellos siempre me ayudaron

Sasuke: y los niños

Hinata: pues a veces se ponen tristes,pero luego se les pasa

Sasuke: y tu

Hinata: que te puedo decir,que estoy dolida si,pero mas por enterarme de que naruto se iba con su amante,y que por eso a el le daba igual los niños,y que solo iba a casa a pelearse conmigo para fastidiarme

Sasuke: naruto era mi mejor,amigo,pero todavía no entiendo,como puedo hacer eso

Hinata: ni yo lo entiendo y tu como estas

Sasuke: pues también dolido,porque sakura era igual que naruto,apenas y conversaba con sarada,yo la crie solo,mientras ella se hacía un lado,y solo buscaba un pretexto para pelearse conmigo

Hinata: y yo que tenía una buena imagen de ella,ahora ya ni se que pensar

Sasuke: lo se y que paso con perla y daichi

Hinata: los tíos se quedaron con ellos,han decidido criarlos como sus hijos

Sasuke: en vez de ser sus nietos

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: y tu plan de mudarte

Hinata: por ahora se pospuso

Sasuke y eso porque

Hinata: los niños están felices con sus nuevos,primos,no puedo quitarles esa alegría

Sasuke: pero les dijiste

Hinata: si les dije que mas adelante,nos mudaremos y aceptaron

Sasuke: se irán con utakata no es cierto

Hianta: si,tu sabes que es el mi hermano,y siempre esta conmigo

Sasuke: y tu papa

Hinata: pues estuve tentada a llamarlo,a los quince días después del entierro

Sasuke: no lo hiciste

Hinata: no me arrpenti,no quiero otro grito

Sasuke: entonces nos sabes nada de el

Hinata: no,tu sabes que me odio y me echaba la culpa por la muerte de mi mama,ahora no se que esta haciendo,no se si sigue casado no se nada

Sasuke: entiendo

Hinata: y haz hablado con los padres de sakura

Sasuke: aún no,prefiero no mas esperar a que pase los días y estén mas tranquilos

Hinata: pero aún esperas una explicación

Sasuke: claro que si

Hinata: ya veo

Boruto: mami ya llegamos (llegaba con un helado bastante grande)

Hinata: (lo mira) oigan no creen que exageran,ese helado esta demasiado grande para los tres

Sarada: es que no lo compramos solo para nosotros tía

Sasuke: entonces

Himawari: para ustedes también

Hinata: es para compartirlo entre los cinco

Boruto: si mami

Sasuke: pues aprovechemos se ve rico

Hinata: de acuerdo (todos comen el helado) sarada

Sarada: si tía

Hinata: y como te va en la escuela

Sarada: me va bien tía

Hinata: no eres compañera de himawari

Sarada: no tía estamos en diferentes aulas,pero nos vemos en el recreo

Hinata: entiendo

Sasuke: y a ustedes como les va en la escuela

Himawari: nos va bien tío

Sasuke: alguna queja

Boruto: ninguna tío,nos portamos bien

Sasuke: son buenos niños

Himawari: si tío

Los cinco seguían conversando,hasta que terminaron de comer el helado pero ya era tarde

Boruto: gracias por el helado

Hinata: vayan a lavarse,porque ya nos vamos

Himawari: si mami

Sasuke: ve tu también sarada

Sarada: si papi (los tres se van)

Sasuke: hinata en que vinieron

Hinata: en taxi

Sasuke: y no tenías carro

Hinata: esta en el taller

Sasuke: porque

Hinata: es una revisión de rutina,así que me llamaran cuando estén listos

Sasuke: pensé que usarías el carro de naruto

Hinata: ahora es chatarra

Sasuke: se fueron en el carro de naruto

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: y el carro de suigetsu

Hinata: los tíos lo vendieron,ya que dijeron que no era necesario que se quede en casa

Sasuke: entiendo,entonces los voy a dejar

Hinata: en serio

Sasuke: en serio

Hinata: no quiero molestarte

Sasuke: vamos no me molestas

Hinata: esta bien

Boruto: (llegan) listo mami

Hinata: de acuerdo vamos

Himawari: nos iremos en taxi

Hinata: no el tío,nos ira a dejar

Boruto: que bueno

Sarada: ya estoy lista papi

Sasuke: esan bien hija,no te enojas si vas en la parte de atrás del carro con boruto y himawari

Sarada:l no papi,así podemos conversar

Sasuke: de acuerdo vamos (los cinco caminan hasta el estacionamiento,y se suben al carro y se marchan)

Hinata: y sarada esta feliz jugando con luna y shisui

Sasuke: le encanta jugar con ellos

Hinata: que les hace

Sasuke: juegan,les hace reír les lee

Hianta: quiere mucho a sus primos

Sasuke: así es (siguen conversando hasta que llegan a la casa) llegamos

Hinata: gracias sasuke

Sasuke: de nada hinata

Hinata: niños despídanse,y enten yo ya voy

Boruto: si mami,hasta luego tío sasuke

Sasuke: nos vemos boruto

Himawari: nos vemos mañana tío,y sarada

Sarada: claro que si

Boruto: nos vemos (salen y entran a la casa)

Sasuke: mañana que hay mañana

Hinata: los tíos invitaron a tus padres y a itachi e izumi al almuerzo te olvidaste

Sasuke: lo siento

Hinata: olvidadizo

Sasuke: si es verdad

Hinata: bueno gracias por haberme traido,y nos vemos mañana

Sasuke: de nada y nos vemos mañana

Hinata: hasta luego sarada

Sarada: (se cambia al asiento de adelante) hasta luego tía nos vemos mañana

Hinata: claro que si (cierra la puerta y entra a la casa sasuke al ver que entra se marcha) ya llegue

Kushina: y como te fue

Hinata: bien tía

Kushina: por esa cara te fue bien no es cierto

Hinata: si tía

Kushina: viste a sasuke

Hinata: si,lo vi

Kushina: en donde

Hinata: en la heladería tía

Kushina: y estas feliz

Hinata: es verdad

Kushina: me alegra que lo vieras y conversaras con el

Hinata: pues ya que todos me decían que lo escriba,pues me atreví a dar el primer paso y anoche le mande un mensaje

Kushina: por eso se vieron ene l centro comercial

Hinata: así es tía

Kushina: linda,sabes que te apoyo

Hinata: si tía

Kushina: sasuke era tu novio en la escuela,pero ahora se que necesitan tiempo los dos

Hinata: si tía

Kushina: sabes que te apoyo linda

Hinata: gracias tía,y el tío

Kushina: dormido

Hinata: bueno me iré a dormir yo también

Kushina: yo también me voy a dormir

Hinata: que descanses tía

Kushina: igualmente hinata

Boruto: (estaban escuchando todo y luego al ver que hinata subía se va a su cuarto) esto me da una idea

Himawari: de que hablas

Boruto: espera ya vienen mami a lo que se vaya te lo contare

Himawari: esta bien

Hinata: (entra) niños

Boruto: si mami

Hinata: ya se van a dormir

Himawari: si mami

Hinata: de acuerdo buenas noches niños (le da un beso en la frente a boruto y otro a himawari)

Boruto: que descanses mami

Hinata: igualmente niños (sale del cuarto)

Himawari: (ve que hinata se va) haber dime cual es tu idea

Boruto: ya sabemos quien es el chico de quien mami estuvo enamorada en la escuela y terminaron cuando se graduaron

Himawari: si,es el tío sasuke

Boruto: pues se me ocurrió que podríamos unirlos

Himawari: estas pensando que el tío sasuke y mi mami sean pareja

Boruto: claro que si,es una buena idea o no

Himawari: pues estoy de acuerdo contigo

Boruto: en serio

Himawari: en serio,pero habrá que ver que dice sarada

Boruto: pues mañana viene se lo contaremos haber que nos dice

Himawari: de acuerdo pero ahora me voy a dormir (se levanta)

Boruto: que descanses

Himawari: igualmente (sale del cuarto y se va a a su cuarto y se pone la pijama y se acuesta en su cama y se duerme,mientras que boruto hace lo mismo)

Mientras que sasuke estaba llegando a su casa

Sasuke: (apaga el carro) bueno llegamos

Sarada: me divertí papi

Sasuke: yo también (salen del carro)

Sarada: (entran a la casa) ya llegamos

Izumi: como les fue

Sarada: buen tía

Itachi: que bueno que les fue bien

Sasuke: gracias hermano

Sarada: y mis primos

Izumi: están dormidos

Sarada: también me voy a dormir hasta mañana tía (le da un beso)

Izumi: que descanses linda

Sarada: si tía hasta mañana tío (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Itachi: dulces sueños linda

Sasuke: ya voy luego hija

Sarada: si papi (sube a su cuarto)

Itachi: por esa casa,déjame adivinar la viste no es cierto

Sasuke: si hermano

Izumi: donde

Sasuke: en la heladería

Itachi: y conversaron

Sasuke: así es

Izumi: pues se te nota que estas feliz

Sasuke: en seri

Itachi: claro que si hermano,además si ella dio el paso,y te mando un mensaje,es hora de que tu des el siguiente paso

Sasuke: y lo voy hacer,pero tengo que pensar como decírselo a sarada

Izuni: yo se que sarada entenderá

Sasuke: si,pero aun así

Itachi: lo sabemos,pero es un paso,se vieron conversaron mañana se volverán a ver de nuevo

Sasuke: lo se

Itachi: y ella como esta

Sasuke: esta bien

Izumi: bueno cuñado aquí sabes que te estamos apoyando

Itachi: si la relación de ustedes dos fue lindo en el colegio y si nos dio pena cuando terminaron

Izumi: pero ahora pueden volver de nuevo

Sasuke: gracias a los dos

Itachi: de nada

Sasuke: mis papas ya se durmieron

Izumi: si,nosotros estábamos despiertos,porque queríamos saber como te fue

Sasuke: pues ya lo saben

Itachi: si hermano,y nos vamos a dormir

Sasuke: yo también

Izumi: hasta mañana (todos se van a dormir e itachi apaga la luz)

Sarada: (estaba escuchando la conversación hasta que ven que suben y se va rápido a su cuarto) esto me da una idea

Sasuke: (entra al cuarto) hija

Sarada: si papi

Sasuke: ya te vas a dormir

Sarada: si papi

Sasuke: esta bien buenas noches hija (le da un beso en la frente)

Sarada: (le sonríe) hasta mañana papi

Sasuke: que descanses hija (se va)

Sarada: (piensa) así que la tía hinata era la novia de mi papi,en la escuela,pues es hora de que se vuelvan a unir,le contare mañana a boruto y homawari,para hacer los planes

Mientras termina de cambiarse,sarada,se acuesta y apaga la luz y se duerme,mientras que hinata estaba pensando,y ahora si estaba feliz,ya que era lo que mas quería volver a ver a sasuke,y ahora lo volvió a ver,y estaba feliz,con estos pensamientos se durmió pero con una sonrisa en su cara mientras que sasuke,estaba que saltaba de la emoción al ver de nuevo a hinata,y esta vez,nadie podría impedirle que sea feliz de nuevo con ella,lucharía por estar con hinata,así que con estos pensamientos se duerme pero el también con una sonrisa en su rostro


	11. Chapter 11

A la mañana siguiente

La familia uchiha había terminado de desayunar y ahora se preparaban para irse a la casa de la familia namikaze

Izumi: así que sasuke esta que no cree en nadie

Itachi: lo se

Izumi: y crees que lleguen a estar juntos

Itachi: de eso puedes estar segura

Izumi: pero le preocupa sarada

Itachi: de seguro ella entenderá,además ella se ha dicho que le hubiera gustado tener una mama como hinata

Izumi: entonces a lo mejor sarada la acepta

Itachi: de eso puedes estar segura

Izumi: lo se (siguen conversando)

Fugaku: así que se vieron con hinata ayer

Sasuke: si papa

Fugaku: y la pasaron bien

Sasuke: si

Sarada: mas porque estuvimos comiendo helado

Mikoto: los cinco

Sarada: si abuela

Fugaku: entiendo (llegan a la casa de minato y kushina) bueno llegados

Sarada: que bueno abuelo

Mikoto: (se baja y ve un carro) veo el carro de utakata

Fugaku: ya sabes,el es como un hermano para hinata

Mikoto: y su mayor apoyo

Fugaku: eso es cierto

Sarada: yo timbro (timbra)

Izumi: (mira el carro) solo esta el carro de utakata

Itachi: ya sabes el es el mayor apoyo de hinata

Izumi: lo se

Karen: (les abre la puerta) bienvenidos

Fugaku: gracias karen

Mikoto: y como te ha ido karen

Karen: bien gracias señora

Izumi: y donde están todos

Karen: en el patio

Itachi: pues vamos (mientras todos van al patio)

Fugaku: ya llegamos

Minato: (preparando el asado con utakata) bienvenidos

Mikoto: asado que rico

Kushina: la idea fue de minato

Itachi: con razón decía que huele rico

Utakata: el asado

Izumi: si (todos conversaban)

Sasuke: (saluda a todos y ve de un lado a otro hasta que escucha una risa y mira donde venía) hola de que se ríen

Hinata: hola sasuke

Sasuke: haber cuenten el chiste

Boruto: es que mi mami nos filmo mientras le cambiamos el pañal a los bebes

Sarada: y como les fue

Hinata: si quieren les puedo enseñar el video

Himawari: si mami

Hinata: haber (les enseña el video que cambiaban el pañal a los niños hasta que daichi ensucio a boruto)

Sarada: que divertido

Himawari: si lo fue

Sasuke: si lo fue

Hinata: niños vamos a saludar a sus tíos

Himawari: si mami

Hinata: ya vuelvo

Sasuke: esta bien (se sienta)

Hinata: (se acerca) hola tía

Mikoto: hola hinata (le abraza)

Hinata: hola tío

Fugaku: hola hinata como haz estado

Hinata: bien tío

Itachi: hola hinata

Izumi: como estas hinata

Hinata: bien y ustedes

Itachi: estamos bien

Izumi: no nos quejamos

Hinata: que grandes que están los niños

Izumi: es verdad

Itachi: que grandes que están boruto y himawari

Hinata: si bastante

Izumi: y ellos como han estado

Hinata: pues extrañan a sus tíos

Izumi: y a su papa nada

Hinata: naruto era igual que sakura hacía lo que quería apenas hablaba con sus hijos,y solo quería pelearse conmigo para fastidiarme la vida

Itachi: entonces kariny suigetsu eran iguales a nosotros porque izumi y yo ayudamos a sasuke con sarada

Hinata: así es y solo y por eso a los niños les dolió mas lo que sus tíos murieron

Izumi: entiendo

Hinata: quieren venir a la mesa

Itachi: luego vamos

Hinata: de acuerdo (se va a la mesa donde estaba sasuke y sarada riéndose)

Utakata: hola tío

Fugaku: hola utakata como te va

Utakata: bien tío

Fugaku: ayudando

Utakata: si tío,y quería hacerte una pregunta

Fugaku: dime

Utakata: aun sigue la propuesta que me hiciste

Fugaku: sobre que vengas a la oficina a trabajar

Utakata: si tío

Fugaku: claro que si,te enseñe la oficina y te dije que sería tuya,que cuando quisieras podrías venir a trabajar conmigo

Utakata: que bueno tío

Fugaku: piensas venir

Utakata: si tío mi contrato termina en diciembre,así que no lo renovare

Fugaku: trabajaras en enero conmigo

Utakata: si tío

Fugaku: pues bienvenido

Utakata: gracias tí

Mikoto: el pasa aquí todo el tiempo

Kushina: es el mayor apoyo de hinata

Mikoto: y de los niños

Kushina: también

Minato: oigan

Kushina: que pasa amor

Minato: todos tomen un plato y sírvanse lo que quieran,esta listo

Izumi: de acuerdo

Todos toman sus platos y toman lo que mas les gusta y se sientan y comen

Mikoto: hinata

Hinata: dime tía

Mikoto: (ve que sasuke,se reía con los niños) y como haz estado

Hinata: bien tía

Fugaku: ya mas tranquila

Hinata: si tio

Mikoto: y los niños

Hinata: pues a sido difícil para ellos

Fugaku: no fue fácil,no estar con sus tíos

Hinata: karin y suigetsu,fueron sus segundos padres,algo que naruto no fue para ellos

Mikoto: solo hacía lo que quería

Hinata: si tía,y venia a pelearse conmigo no mas para fastidiarme

Fugaku: y esto te deprimió

Hnata: pues aunque no lo crean a los quince días del entierro,estuve tentada a llamar a mi papa

Mikoto: y no lo hiciste

Hinata: no

Fugaku: porque no lo hiciste

Hinata: porque después sabía que correría el riesgo de que mi papa me grite de nuevo,y me diga que yo no soy su hija

Mikoto: linda sabes que cuentas con nosotros no es cierto

Hinata: si tía

Fugaku: no dudes en contarnos,tus cosas,te escucharemos

Hinata; gracias tía gracias tío

Mikoto; de nada linda

Sarada: (estaba en otra parte un poco mas alejada con boruto y himawari y ve que hinata se sienta junto a su papa y se ponen a conversar y a reírse) oigan quería decirles algo a los dos

Himawari: que nos quería contar

Sarada: se me ocurrió la idea de que unamos a mi papa con la tía hinata

Boruto: (sorprendido) en serio

Sarada: en serio,pero no se que les parece la idea

Himawari: eso mismo nosotros estábamos pensándolo,y queríamos consultártelo,para ver que opinabas

Sarada: pues me parece una buena idea

Boruto: entonces,iniciemos el plan de unirlos

Sarada: y como lo haríamos

Himawari: se me ocurrió una idea,pero mejor,esperemos estar en la escuela,para hacerlo

Sarada: de acuerdo

Boruto: pero antes tenemos que ver si hay luz verde

Sarada: de acuerdo,les mandare un mensaje de lo que regresemos a casa

Himawari: de acuerdo (los tres siguen conversando)

Izumi: tía que grandes que están perla y daichi

Kushina: están próximo a cumplir los cinco meses

Itachi: y ustedes los crían como hijos

Minato: así es,tomamos esa decisión,cuando nacieron

Izumi: y boruto y himawari felices con ellos

Kushina: así es

Itachi: y hinata

Minato: también,nos ayuda bastante con los niños

Izumi: y ya mas tranquila

Kushina: (ve que estaba riéndose con sasuke) si esta tranquila

Itachi: tía,dime una cosa

Kushina: que cosa

Itachi: te molesta,que hinata este con mi hermano

Kushina: para nada itachi

Itachi: pensé que estabas molesta

Kushina: mira itachi,en el corazón no se manda y hinata nunca olvido a sasuke,ahora les veo que están felices conversando

Izumi: no te conto que fue ella quien le mando el mensaje a sasuke

Kushina: si me lo dijo

Itachi: mi hermano,esta que no cree en nadie

Izumi: si,antes de ayer en la noche,saltó de la emoción cuando hinata le mando el mensaje

Itachi: y ayer estaba recontra feliz

Izumi: y ahora es de mirarlos

Minato: (los ve) pues ellos son adultos,y no podemos meternos

Fugaku: de que hablan

Utakata: nos perdimos de algo

Mikoto: cuenten el chisme

Itachi: solo le decía a los tíos que mi hermano esta feliz

Utakata: sabía que convencerle de que le mande el mensaje era buena idea

Mikoto: un momento utakata

Utakata: si tía

Mikoto: tu le diste la idea a hinata de que de el primer paso

Utakata: si,le dije es hora de que le escriba

Fugaku: con razón antes de ayer,estaba que saltaba de la emoción

Mikoto: escuchen es mejor dejarlos,que sean felices,y mas ahora que se vuelven a encontrar

Minato: lo se,se que ya pasaron malos momentos

Kushina: lo se (mientras siguen conversando)

Sasuke: (jugando con perla) y sarada jugo con ellos

Hinata (cargaba a daichi) si,estaba feliz de poder conocerlos

Sasuke: quería verlos,cuando salieron del hospital,pero le dije que era mejor esperar un poco

Hinata: bueno pues su espera termino

Sasuke: estaba feliz

Hinata: lo se

Sasuke: y algún plan para las vacaciones

Hinata: la verdad es que los tíos no han dicho nada hasta ahora

Sasuke: igual que mis papas oye,y quería decirte algo

Hinata: que cosa

Sasuke: no se si te contaron,sobre el centro comercial,que están por inaugurar

Hinata: si,ya me conto la tía que esta listo

Sasuke: si ,el miércoles es la inauguración

Hinata: en serio

Sasuke: en serio,y quería saber,si quieres ir

Hinata: (sorprendida) me estas invitando

Sasuke: claro que si,que dices

Hinata: pues claro acepto

Sasuke: de acuerdo (siguen conversando hasta la noche)

Hinata: (baja a la sala) listo

Minato: perla y daichi se durmieron

Sasuke: si tío (también se baja)

Kushina: gracias chicos

Sasuke: de nada tía (ve que luna se acerca) ven acá (le carga)

Hinata: le agradas

Sasuke: es que juego con ellos

Hinata: entiendo (ve que shisui se acerca a ella) hola amiguito (le carga)

Itachi: creo que le agradaste a shisui

Hinata: así parece

Fugaku: (ve el reloj) bueno es tarde nos retiramos

Kushina: me alegra que hayan venido

Mikoto: fue divertido

Itachi: gracias por la invitación

Izumi: nos divertimos

Sasuke: y la comida estuvo rica

Sarada: la pase bien

Minato: me alegra

Hinata: niños

Boruto: si mami

Hinata: vengan a despedirse

Himawari: si mami (se acercan y se despiden)

Fugaku: bueno nos retiramos

Kushina: de acuerdo

Sasuke: hinata nos vemos el miércoles

Hinata: de acuerdo,estaré lista

Sasuke: de acuerdo vendré a verte

Hinata: esta bien

Mikoto: hasta luego (todos se van)

Minato: hinata a que te invito sasuke

Hinata: a la inauguración del nuevo centro comercial

Kushina: ya lo van abrir

Hinata: si tía el miércoles

Kushina: espero que te diviertas

Hinata: lo hare tía

Boruto: ya nos vamos a dormir

Minato: buenas noches niños

Kushina: que descansen niños

Himawari: gracias abuelo gracias abuela (los niños se van)

Hinata: también me iré buenas noches

Kushina: que descanses (ve que hinata se va)

Minato: yo hablare con ella

Kushina: esta bien amor (los dos suben al cuarto)

Fugaku: hijo

Sasuke: si papa

Fugaku: a donde invitaste a hinata el miércoles (llegan a casa)

Sasuke: al centro comercial que se va a inaugurar

Mikoto: acepto

Sasuke: si mama

Mikoto: que bueno

Sarada: papi

Sasuke: si hija

Sarada: ya me voy a dormir

Sasuke: esta bien hija (se despide de todos y se va)

Fugaku: vamos hablar con el

Mikoto: de acuerdo

Fugaku: (suben golpea la puerta) hijo podemos hablar

Sasuke: (estaba sentando en la cama) claro pasen

Mikoto: hijo queríamos saber como estabas

Sasuke: bien mama

Fugaku: mira se que te emocionaste,cuando hinata te escribió antes de ayer

Sasuke: se dieron cuenta

Mikoto: si nos dimos cuenta

Sasuke: lo siento

Fugaku: no tienes porque pedirnos disculpas

Sasuke: es que lo siento me emocione

Mikoto: hijo quiero que sepas,que tu papa y yo no nos vamos a oponer,a que empieces una relación con hinata

Sasuke: están de acuerdo

Fugaku: su hijo,desde un principio,pensamos que no era una buena idea de que te casaras con sakura y debimos oponernos a esa boda

Sasuke: lo se

Mikoto: pero ahora,ya nadie puede oponerse a que seas feliz de nuevo

Sasuke: tengo que hablar con sarada

Fugaku: estoy seguro de que ella lo entenderá

Sasuke: si papa

Mikoto: nosotros te apoyamos hijo

Sasuke: gracias a los dos

Fugaku: de nada y nos vamos a dormir

Mikoto: que descanses hijo

Sasuke: gracias igualmente

Mikoto: de nada (salen del cuarto y entran al suyo,y no se dan cuenta de que sarada los estaba escuchando) es lo correcto

Fugaku: claro que si

Mikoto: se merece ser feliz

Fugaku: desde un principio debimos oponernos a esa boda

Mikoto: nunca lo hicimos y ya vez como terminaron las cosas

Fugaku: bastante mal

Mikoto: así es,pero ahora,tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz,nadie podrá impedírselo

Fugaku: es cierto,sarada entenderá

Mikoto: claro que si

Fugaku: bueno es hora de dormir

Mikoto: si buenas noches

Fugaku: buenas noches (apagan la luz y se duermen)

Sarada: (piensa) luz verde con los abuelos,ahora a esperar,haber que dicen los tíos (se acerca hasta el cuarto de itachi e izumi y escucha lo que dicen)

Izumi: hoy sasuke tenía otra cara

Itachi: te diste cuenta no es cierto

Izumi: claro que me di cuenta

Itachi: sabes,mi hermano tiene derecho a ser feliz

Izumi: claro que si,nadie le puede quitar el estar de nuevo con la persona que ama realmente

Itachi: se dejaron llevar por falsos rumores

Izumi: pero ahora que se volvieron a ver,hinata también estaba feliz

Itachi: es verdad,mi hermano se merece ser feliz

Izumi: nadie lo negara,y de seguro sarada,aceptara a hinata

Itachi: claro que si (se acuesta en la cama)

Izumi: (hace lo mismo) a dormir amor

Itachi: que descanses

Izumi: igualmente (apaga la luz y se duermen)

Sarada: (va a su cuarto) bien luz verde con mis tíos esperemos que boruto y himawari me manden un mensaje

Mientras en la casa de la familia namikaze

Minato: (golpea la puerta) hinata puedo pasar

Hinata: claro tío pasa

Minato: te vas a dormir

Hinata: ya mismo

Minato: hija,solo quería decirte que no dudes,en estar con sasuke,tu tienes derecho a estar de nuevo con el

Hinata: no es eso tío

Minato: entonces que es

Hinata: es que no quiero que piensen tu y la tía que les estoy faltando al respeto

Minato: (sorprendido) porque dices que nos estas faltando al respeto

Hinata: porque hace cuatro meses que murió naruto

Minato: linda,no pienses que no estás faltando al respeto porque no es así

Hinata: no tío

Minato: no hija,mira esto fue un error,kushina y yo debimos habernos negado a que te cases con naruto

Hinata: ahora que lo pienso,yo también no debí haber aceptado y debí de irme con utakata,ese fue mi error

Minato: lo sabemos,pero nadie puede interponerse en tu feliciidad

Hinata: esta bien tío

Minato: y kushina y yo sabes que te estamso apoyando

Hinata: gracias tío

Minato: y he visto que a los niños les agrada sasuke,entonces lo aceptaran

Hinata: eso espero

Minato: claro que si,y le agradas a sarada entonces de seguro no tendrá ningún problema en aceptarte

Hinata: esta bien tío

Minato: (se levanta y le da un beso en la frente) bien es hora de que descanses

Hinata: buenas noches tío

Minato: buenas noches hija (sale del cuarto)

Himawari: (habían escuchado todo) bien eso quiere decir que el abuelo le apoya

Boruto: escuchemos lo que dice la abuela

Himawari: vamos (los dos se acercan con cuidado y escuchan)

Kushina: hablaste con hinata (se estaba cambiando de ropa)

Minato: si

Kushina: y que te dijo

Minato: ha pensado que nos esta faltando al respeto (se cambia de ropa)

Kushina: (sorprendida) y porque piensa eso

Minato: porque hace cuatro meses que murió naruto

Kushina: ella no nos falta al respeto,además nunca debimos haber permitido que se cansen

Minato: ella opina lo mismo,dice que debió de haberlo rechazado,e irse con utakata

Kushina: ahora ella tiene derecho a ser feliz (se acuesta

Minato: (se termina de cambiar de ropa y también se acuesto) eso es verdad

Kushina: hora de dormir

Minato: hasta que los niños que se despierten

Kushina: lo se dormiremos un rato

Minato: claro que si (los dos se duermen)

Boruto: (regresan al cuarto) tenemos luz verde

Himawari: enviémosle un mensaje a sarada

Boruto: de acuerdo

Himawari: (toma su celular que minato le regalo uno a ella y otro a boruto,pero apenas lo usan) sarada

Sarada: (escucha su celular y ve quien era) que paso

Himawari: tenemos luz verde

Sarada. En serio

Himawari: si,los abuelos lo único que les importa que mi mami sea feliz

Sarada: al igual que mis abuelos y mis tíos

Himawari: entonces empieza el plan de unir a nuestros padres

Sarada: claro que si,nos organizaremos para unirlos

Himawari: de acuerdo

Sarada: me iré a dormir

Himawari: boruto y yo también ya nos vamos a dormir

Sarada: de acuerdo que descanses (apaga su celular)

Himawari: igualmente (hace lo mismo)

Boruto: que te dijo

himawari: hay luz verde en su casa

Boruto: también están de acuerdo

Himawari: entonces hay que iniciar el plan

Boruto: de acuerdo

Himawari: es tarde,vamos a dormir,antes de que los abuelos,nos descubran despiertos

Boruto: es verdad

Himawari: hasta mañana hermano (se va a su cuarto)

Boruto: hasta mañana hermana

Mientras que himawari,se iba a su cuarto y se cambiaba de ropa,y se iba acostaba en la cama,en eso al igual que boruto y sarada estaban felices,porque tenían luz verde para unir para a sus padres,con estos pensamientos,los tres se duermen,pero con una sonrisa en su rostro


	12. Chapter 12

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y las vacaciones por navidad,estaban a punto de comenzar,sasuke,andaba feliz,porque ahora se las arreglaba para pasar mas tiempo con hinata y también,con los niños,sasuke se llevaba bien con boruto y himawari,mientras que hinata igual con sarada,incluso las dos,sabían conversar,ahora estaban planeando lo de la cita

Boruto: y como lo vamos hacer

Himawari: pues tengo una idea

Sarada: y cual es

Himawari: mañana empiezan las vacaciones no es cierto

Sarada: claro que si

Himawari: entonces hay que escribir,una nota,haciéndoles creer que que el tío sasuke,invita a mi mami a una cita

Boruto: y como lo vamos hacer

Himawari: pues tengo un plan

Sarada: si se te ocurre,algo,será mejor hacerlo ahora mismo,pronto entraremos a nuestra ultima hora de clases

Boruto: sarada tiene razón hermana

Himawari: de acuerdo,boruto tienes tu cuarderno

Boruto: aquí esta

Sarada: y como lo vas hacer

Himawari: ahora lo verás boruto listo para escribir

Boruto: si,pero si mami nos descubre tu sabes que ella conoce nuestras letras

Himawari: tranquilo,no tenemos nada que ocultar si nos preguntan

Sarada: les diremos que fue nuestra idea

Himawari: claro,y lo es si o no

Sarada: claro que si

Himawari: de acuerdo boruto listo para escribir

Boruto: si estoy listo

Himawari: bien ahora escribe esto

querida hinata,quería saber si te gustaría almorzar conmigo en el centro comercial,nos vemos en a la una de la tarde,un saludo sasuke

Boruto: (termina de escribir) listo y ahora que hago

Himawari: arranca la hoja del cuaderno y guárdalo,y entrégale el cuaderno a sarada

Boruto: (lo hace) toma sarada (le da el cuaderno)

Sarada: (lo toma) listo y ahora que hago

Himawari: escribe lo que te voy a dictar

Sarada: de acuerdo

Himawari: lista

Sarada: estoy lista

Himawari: bien

querido sasuke,espero que nos padamos topar en la cafetería del centro comercial,para almorzar juntos y tener una cita,te espero mañana a las una de la tarde,con amor hinata

Sarada: (termina de escribir y saca la hoja y le devuelve el cuarderno a boruto) y ahora que vamos hacer

Himawari: escuchen este es el plan,verán,mañana como empiezan las vacaciones,los abuelos irán a la casa de los tíos

Sarada: cierto,quieren organizar las vacaciones juntos y ver a donde vamos

Boruto: es verdad

Himawari: entonces,antes de ir a casa de los abuelos,dejaremos la nota debajo de la puerta de mi mami

Sarada: entonces,hare lo mismo,con mi papi

Boruto: así es

Himawari: y como nos vamos a estar con los tíos

Sarada: papa y la tía,irán a la casa y si quieren una explicación se las daremos

Boruto: claro que si (suena el tiembre) es hora de volver a clases

Himawari: si vamos (los niños se van a clases)

Mientras que en la casa de la familia namikaze

Kushina: así que los niños desde mañana empiezan sus vacaciones

Hinata: así es tía

Kushina: sabes,cuando fue la reunión de padres y fui al aula de boruto,me sorprendió saber no tienen ni una queja de boruto

Hinata: boruto se porta bien

Kushina: al igual que himawari

Hinata: es verdad

Kushina: por lo que veo no quieren romper,ninguna regla en la escuela

Hinata: pues,eso es porque no quieren ser expulsados,y que yo me termine enfadando con ellos

Kushina: con razón

Hinata: así es tía

Kushina: por cierto mañana nos vamos a casa de fugaku y mikoto

Hinata: van a organizar donde pasar las vacaciones

Kushina: así es

Hinata: entiendo tía

Kushina: iras

Hinata: claro que si tía

Kushina: de acuerdo (mira el reloj) los niños vendrán pronto

Hinata: si,y lo que querrán hacer es comer y luego jugar con sus primos un rato

Kushina: y contarnos que ya empezaron las vacaciones

Hinata: así es tía

Minato: (entra con los niños) ya llegamos

Kushina: bienvenidos

Boruto: mami (corre y le abraza al igual que himawari)

Hinata: (les abraza) hola niños como les fue

Himawari: bien mami

Boruto: y mas porque nuestras vacaciones empezaron

Hinata: así que ya tienen vacaciones

Himawari: si mami

Hinata: me alegro niños

Boruto: mami tengo hambre

Himawari: yo también

Hinata: vayan a cambiarse lavarse las manos y bajen a comer

Himawari: si mami (hola a perla) hola perla te portaste bien (ve que perla se ríe)

Boruto: (le hace caras graciosas a daichi) le encanta reírse a carcajadas

Minato: es porque esta feliz

Boruto: si abuelo

Hinata: niños luego juegan con sus primos

Himawari: si mami (los dos suben a cambiarse)

Minato: veo que dejas que ellos te cuenten las noticias

Hinata: es que la ultima vez que me adelante,se enojaron

Kushina: por eso mejor dejas que ellos te lo cuenten primero

Hinata: así es tía

Minato: estaban felices cuando supieron que mañana vamos a estar con mikoto y fugaku

Hinata: es que les gusta jugar con luna y shisui

Kushina: eso es cierto (mientras siguen conversando hasta que bajan los niños y se van a comer)

Mientras que en la casa de la familia uchiha

Fugaku: ya mismo viene sarada

Mikoto: en cinco minutos

Izumi: de seguro esta feliz,porque mañana empiezan las vacacioens

Mikoto: es verdad

Itachi: y mas feliz porque mañana vienen los tíos y también hinata con boruto y sarada

Fugaku: si para organizar las vacaciones

Itachi: papa,de que hablaba utakata contigo la ultima vez

Fugaku: pues,me dijo que su contrato acababa este mes,y que no pensaba renovarlo,así que trabajara conmigo

Izumi: (sorprendida) en serio

Fugaku: en serio

Itachi: pues que bueno

Sasuke: (entra con sarada) ya llegamos

Mikoto: hola sarada

Sarada: hola abuela

Fugaku: como te fue

Sarada:bien abuelo,mañana empiezan las vacaciones

Mikoto: que bueno

Sarada: si abuela (mira a itahi e izumi) hola tíos

Izumi: como estás sarada

Sarada: bien tía

Itachi: y que tal la escuela

Sarada: bien tío,ya estoy de vacaciones (les hace caritas a luna y shisui y ellos se ríen)

Izumi: que bueno sarada

Sarada: papi

Sasuke: dime hija

Sarada: tengo hambre

Sasuke: pues ve a cambiarte de ropa para que vayamos a comer

Sarada: si papi (sube a cambiarse)

Izumi: se ven en el recreo que boruto y himawari

Sasuke: así es

Itachi: no están en la misma clase

Sasuke: no,están en diferentes aulas

Izumi: aun así se llevan bien

Sasuke: claro que si

Itachi: y cuando te piensas declarar a hinata

Sasuke: pues en navidad

Izumi: en serio

Sasuke: si,ya lo decidí

Itachi: que bueno,y justo vienen los tíos mañana para saber a donde vamos

Sasuke: si lo se (mientras siguen conversando hasta que sarada baja y se va con sasuke a comer)

A la mañana siguiente

Todos en la casa de la familia namikaze estaban dormidos,como era sábado,todos aprovechaban aunque a las ocho de la mañana los bebes se despertaron,y minato y kushina se levantaron,para atenderlos,pero hinata,boruto y himawari,seguían dormidos

Himawari: (eran las diez de la mañana cuando entra al cuarto de boruto) hermano despierta

Boruto: (dormido) mmmm

Himawari: vamos hermano despierta

Boruto: no mami no quiero estudiar

Himawari: yo no soy mi mami

Boruto: (se despierta) que pasa porque me despiertas

Himawari: es que ya se como dejar la nota para que mi mami lo lea

Boruto: como

Himawari. Vamos a ir donde los tíos para almorzar allá no es cierto

Boruto: si

Himawari: entonces,una hora antes,hay que dejar la nota,debajo de la puerta del cuarto de mami

Boruto: de acuerdo

Himawari: le mandare un mensaje a sarada (escribe el mensaje y se lo manda)

Sarada: (estaba dormida hasta que recibe un mensaje en su celular,que le había regalado sasuke,pero apenas y lo usaba,así que mira el mensaje) genial que buena idea (le responde el mensaje)

Himawari: (ve el mensaje) de acuerdo,sarada dice que hará lo mismo

Boruto: de acuerdo

Himawari: escucho la puerta del cuarto de mami,ya sabes el plan

Boruto: la nota esta guardada

Himawari: de acuerdo

Hinata: buenos días niños

Boruto: buenos días mami

Hinata: oigan tengo una idea

Himawari: que es mami

Hinata: hace tiempo que no jugamos futbol en el play 4 no les parece

Boruto: pues no mami

Hinata: entonces que les parece esto,que tal si este día hacemos,una mañana de mama e hijos

Himawari: (emocionada) en serio mami

Hinata: si niños

Boruto: y que haremos mami

Hinata: nos quedaremos en pijama,hasta la hora de irnos,porque antes de irnos hay que cambiarnos de ropa,deayunamos lo que sutedes gusten y jugamos un rato videojuegos

Himawari: me gusta la idea

Boruto: a mi también mami

Hinata: entonces vamos (los niños se levantan felices,y van con hinata a la cocina)

Sasuke: (se levanta y va al cuarto de sarada) buenos días hija

Sarada: buenos días papi

Sasuke: hija se me ocurrió algo

Sarada: dime papi

Sasuke: quieres hacer una mañana de papa e hija

Sarada: pasando la mañana en pijama desayunando y jugando

Sasuke: claro que si,y cuando lleguen himawari y boruto,puedes jugar con ellos

Sarada: genial papi

Sasuke: ven vamos a desayunar

Sarada: siiii (se levanta y van a la cocina)

En la tarde

Himawari: hermano

Boruto: dime hermana

Himawari: es hora

Boruto: bien aquí tengo la nota

Himawari: vamos (los dos se acercan hasta la puerta y dejan la nota por debajo y se van al cuarto)

Hinata: (terminaba de arreglarse y ve la nota) y esto (mira al nota y la lee y sonríe) así que sasuke me invita a almorzar bueno aceptare (sonríe y termina de arreglarse)


	13. Chapter 13

Hinata: (mira la carta la lee y sonríe) así que sasuke me esta invitando a almorzar bueno aceptare su invitación (termina de arreglarse y llama a un taxi y cuando termina sale del cuarto)

Kushina: hola hinata

Hinata: hola tía

Kushina: vas a salir

Hinata: si tía,voy al centro comercial un rato

Kushina: sola o con los niños

Hinata: voy sola tía,no te importaría llevarte a los niños donde los tíos yo voy luego

Hinata: gracias tía

Kushina: de nada hinata

Hinata: ya regreseo (le da un beso en la mejilla y baja las gradas)

Kushina: (ve que se va) que raro porque estaría tan feliz quien sabe

Hinata: (ve a los niños con minato) niños

Bortuo: si mami

Hinata: tengo que salir

Minato: a donde vas hinata

Hinata: al centro comercial

Minato: irás mas tarde donde fugaku

Hinata: si tío,podrías llevar a los niños alla

Minato: claro nos veremos luego

Himawari: que te vaya bien mami

Hinata: (ve que el taxi llega) gracias hija,nos vemos niños

Boruto: si mami

Hinata: hasta luego (mientras sale de la casa y se sube al taxi,mientras que los niños ven lo que se va y sonríen,y himawari le manda un mensaje a sarada)

Sarada: (estaba en su cuarto terminando de vestirse,cuando recibe un mensaje en su celular) bien ahora es mi turno (sale del cuarto y camina hasta el cuarto de sasuke y ve que nadie le ve y deja la nota,debajo de la puerta y se va) listo

Sasuke: (terminaba de cambiarse y ve la nota) y esto (se acerca y recoge la nota y la lee) hinata quiere verme en el centro comercial,para almorzar juntos,perfecto voy para allá (en eso termina de arreglarse y sale del cuarto)

Mikoto: hijo

Sasuke: si mama

Mikoto: el almuerzo esta listo,solo faltan que vengan tus tíos

Sasuke: mama,tengo que hacer algo en el centro comercial

Mikoto: no almorzaras con nosotros

Sasuke: no,pero volveré,es mas traeré unos dulces,para el café de la tarde

Mikoto: esta bien hijo

Sasuke: nos vemos luego mama (baja las gradas y ve a sarada con fugaku) hija

Sarada: si papi

Sasuke: tengo que salir,pero volveré mas tarde

Sarada: si papi

Fugaku: hijo a donde vas

Sasuke: al centro comercial

Fugaku: no almorzaras con nosotros

Sasuke: no papa,pero traeré los dulces para el café

Fugaku: esta bien hijo

Sasuke: volveré pronto (sale de la casa y se sube al carro y se va)

Sarada: si papi (le mira irse y sonríe)

Fugaku: (piensa) habrá pasado algo que estaba contento,quien sabe

Hinata: (llega al centro comercial y se sienta en una mesa,y mira los locales para comer) bueno tendré que esperar un rato

Sasuke: (llega al centro comercial,y estaciona el carro y se baja y camina hasta que ve a hinata en una mesa y se acerca) hola hinata

Hinata: (le mira) hola sasuke

Sasuke: y que hacías

Hinata: nada esperando

Sasuke: pues gracias por invitarme

Hinata: invitarte,pero su tu me invitaste a mi

Sasuke: (sorprendido) pero yo no te llego una nota diciendo que me invitabas a comer en el centro comercial

Hinata: y yo recibí una nota,diciendo que tu eras el que me invitaba

Sasuke: déjame ver la nota

Hinata: claro (se la da) me dejas ver tu nota

Sasuke: (toma la nota) claro (le da su nota)

Hinata: gracias (mientras revisa la nota) estas seguro que no lo escribiste

Sasuke: no,además esa no es mi letras

Hinata: (le devuelve la nota) me dejas ver la nota quiero ver algo

Sasuke: (toma su nota) claro (le entrega la nota)

Hinata: (la revisa) esta no es mi letra,pero se quien la escribió

Sasuke: quien

Hinata: boruto,esta es su letra

Sasuke: estas segura

Hinata: claro que estoy segura,reconozco perfectamente la letra de mis hijos

Sasuke: y quien le dicto

Hinata: himawari

Sasuke: como lo sabes

Hinata: es simple,himawari sabe ayudar,en algunas tareas a su hermano,y le dicta

Sasuke: entonces esta es la letra de sarada

Hinata: y de seguro,himawari le dicto

Sasuke: el plan de los niños,era que tu y yo tengamos una cita

Hinata: con razón veía a los niños extraños

Sasuke: igual que yo a sarada

Hinata: será mejor que volvamos a casa para hablar con ellos (se levanta)

Sasuke: (le detiene la mano para que no se vaya) hinata espera

Hinata: que pasa sasuke

Sasuke: los niños,han estado organizando esto para que tu y yo tengamos una cita

Hinata: bueno eso es cierto

Sasuke: entonces tengamos nuestra cita

Hinata: (se sienta) estas seguro

Sasuke: claro que si,mira tengamos nuestra cita,y cuando terminemos vamos con los niños y que ellos no den una explicación

Hinata: de acuerdo

Sasuke: entonces que hacemos

Hinata: primero comamos

Sasuke: ya se que tal luego de comer,vamos al cine

Hinata: espera,mis tíos están en casa de tus papas.y de seguro nos deben de están esperando

Sasuke: es verdad entonces

Hinata: se te ocurre otra cosa

Sasuke: ya se,que tal su vamos un rato a los bolos

Hinata: claro y quiero mi revancha

Sasuke: tu revancha

Hinata: fuiste un tramposo la ultima vez que jugamos te dije que quería mi revancha

Sasuke: de acuerdo te la daré

Hinata: y el perdedor paga los helados

Sasuke: de acuerdo,es un trato (le da la mano)

Hinata; (se la estrecha) es un trato

Sasuke le sonríe y se van al local que sabían comer cuando estaban juntos,cuando terminaron de comer,y se fueron a los bolos,pasando la tarde bastante entrennida,aunque cuando terminaran,esperaban que al regresar a casa,los niños les dieran una explicación


	14. Chapter 14

En casa de la familia uchiha,todos ya habían acabado de almorzar,y ahora estaban conversando,sobre que hacer,en las vacaciones,y ya tenían el lugar a donde irían,mientras que en la sala estaban sarada boruto y himawari,mientras jugaban con los bebes,también conversaban

Himawari: creen que se hayan dado cuenta

Sarada: sobre las notas

Boruto: a lo mejor,recuerda que mami,reconoce mi letra

Sarada: al igual que mi papi

Himawari: de todas formas,no tenemos nada que ocultar

Sarada: eso es cierto

Boruto: pero nos toca esperar a que ellos vengan

Sarada: así es (mientras siguen conversando)

Fugaku: y donde estarán sasuke y hinata

Kushina: quien sabe

Itachi: pues ya vienen

Minato: como sabes itachi

Itachi: es que me mando un mensaje dijo que en cinco minutos llegarían

Izumi: pues toca esperar a que ellos venga y nos digan que estuvieron haciendo

Utakata: además de contarles,a donde vamos de vacaciones

Fugaku: eso es cierto

Itachi: y los niños,estan felices

Kushina: claro como empezaron sus vacaciones

Minato: entonces aprovechan (no se dan cuenta de que un carro llegaba al garaje)

Sasuke: (entra a la casa) bueno estamos en casa

Hinata: si,al fin

Sasuke: hola familia

Mikoto: pero ustedes dos donde estaban

Hinata: ahora lo sabrán (mira a los niños) niños pueden venir un rato

Sarada: hora de decir la verdad

Himawari: así es (se levantan y van a la mesa)

Boruto: que pasa mami

Hinata: boruto tu escribiste esta nota no es cierto (le enseña la nota)

Boruto: (mira la nota) no mami no fui yo,fue karen

Hinata: boruto (le pone cara de no te creo)

Boruto: en serio mami,la escribió karen la escribió el tío itachi la escribió el abuelo la escribió el tío utakata (ve que no da resultado) de acuerdo mami yo la escribí

Himawari: y yo le dicte

Itachi: oye tía

Kushina: que pasa

Izumi: boruto no le puede mentir a hinata

Kushina: lo intento una vez,pero hinata le puso esa misma cara,y dijo la verdad

Itachi: nunca miente

Kushina: jamás a dicho una mentira,siempre dice la verdad

Izumi: y no tienen quejas de ellos en la escuela

Kushina: los dos son buenos alumnos

Itachi: no se meten en problemas

Kushina: no,ellos no rompen las reglas,porque no quieren decepcionar a hinata,porque los expulsaron,son buenos alumnos los dos

Izumi: entiendo

Sasuke: sarada y esta es tu letra (le enseña la nota)

Sarada: si papi,es mi letra,himawari me dicto

Hinata: haber solo queremos que sepan que no estamos enojados

Himawari: a no

Sasuke: claro que no,pero queremos saber,porque hicieron esto

Sarada: porque en una de las tantas discusiones que tu tenías con mi mami,escuche cuando ella nombraba a la tía hinata,y que siempre te decía que pese a que te casaste con ella,no habías olvidado a tu novia del colegio

Boruto: y nosotros también escuchamos lo mismo,en una de las tantas discusiones que tenías con papi y siempre nombraba al tío sasuke

Sarada: incluso,al mes que murió mami,cuando ya nos veníamos a vivir con los abuelos y los tíos escuche tu conversación con el tío utakata

Utakata: que escuchaste sarada

Sarada: todo tío

Utakata: esto me pasa por bocón

Sarada: no tío,no te sientas mal,papi tiene derecho a ser feliz de nuevo

Himawari: y mami boruto y yo escuchamos lo que conversabas con la tía ino y el tío sai

Hinata: pensé que estaban pendientes,y que nos avisarían cuando sus abuelos llegaran a casa con sus primos

Boruto: eso hicimos,pero también escuchamos la conversación

Himawari: ahí entendimos que,era hora de que tenías derecho a ser feliz nuevamente

Sasuke: y de quien fue la idea

Sarada: mía papi

Sasuke: como que tuya sarada

Sarada: si papi,porque te vi feliz y mas cuando entre a tu cuarto y saltabas en la cama de la emoción

Hinata: como que estuvo saltando en la cama

Itachi: y no te olvides de que estaba en la sala y estaba emocionado,cuando hinata le mando el mensaje

Hinata: por si acaso no rompió un florero,porque la ultima vez lo rompió

Izumi: no pero estaba feliz cuando,le mandaste el mensaje

Utakata: le dije que era buena idea

Sasuke: gracias por darle la idea

Utakata: de nada

Himwari: y cuando fuimos a la heladería y viste al tío sasuke,pues estabas feliz

Boruto: si,ahí fue cuando íbamos a hablar con sarada para contarle el plan

Himawari: pero ella se nos adelanto

Mikoto: sarada,tu tuviste esa idea

Sarada: si abuela,y se los conté cuando hubo el almuerzo

Himawari: y dijimos que era una buena idea

Boruto: pero teníamos que saber que si habría luz verde para la unión

Sarada: así que cuando regresamos a la casa,pues escuche la conversación de los abuelos contigo papi y los abuelos conversando entre ellos,y al tío itachi y la tía izumi,y todos decían lo mismo,que tu tenías derecho a ser feliz de nuevo

Himawari: y nosotros escuchamos cuando el abuelo te decía que pese a que había pasado cuatro meses,de lo que murió,papi,y que tu sentías que les estabas faltando al respeto pero el abuelo te dijo que no era así

Boruto: y luego escuchamos cuando,los abuelos conversaban entre ellos,y decían que tu también tenías tu derecho a ser feliz nuevamente

Sarada: entonces,cuando vimos que había luz verde,fue cuando iniciamos el plan

Himawari: estuvimos pensando como hacer para que ustedes se junten

Boruto: y se nos ocurrió la idea,de que se vieran en el centro comercial

Sarada: y por eso les enviamos esas notas

Sasuke: sarada, no te molesta que yo este con alguien nuevamente

Sarada: no papi,quiero que seas feliz,con mami,no tuviste una buena relación,y se que con la tía si lo serás

Hinata: niños,están seguros de esto

Himawari: claro que si mami,no fuiste feliz con papi

Boruto: es hora de que seas feliz de nuevo

Fugaku: oigan los dos,acaso siguen dudando de todo esto

Sasuke: claro que no,es que me siento como un tonto

Hinata: y yo una tarada

Mikoto: y porque se sienten así

Sasuke: debí de tener mas cuidado,cuando me peleaba con sakura,quería evitar que sarada oyera nuestras peleas,y mas porque no quería que se enterara de que hinata era mi novia de la escuela

Itachi: y que con eso

Sasuke: es que

Izumi: cuñado,díle es hora de que hinata sepa la verdad

Sasuke: tienen razón (mira a hinata) hinata nunca deje de amarte,es cierto me deje llevar por un tonto rumor de que te ibas a francia a estudiar,cuando no era cierto,y eso hizo que nuestra relación terminara,cometi un error de casarme con saskura,no debí de haberlo hecho,pero ahora que ella no esta,iba a buscarte,y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nos separen nuevamente,pensaba contárselo a sarada,pero ella ya se me adelanto

Kushina: vamos hinata es tu turno

Hinata: pero

Minato: hinata,ya lo hablamos hace un mes,y recuerdas lo que te dije

Hianta: si tío (mira a sasuke) es lo mismo,siempre te ame y muchas veces,me las arreglaba para que los niños,no escucharan mis peleas con naruto,también me dejo llevar con un rumor que decías que te iba a Londres a estudiar,y resulto que no es cierto,y tampoco deje de amarte esto me trajo muchos problemas con naruto y utakata,siempre fue mi mayor apoyo mas con los niños,y el fue quien me dijo que te escriba,me insistió tanto que a la final me anime y te escribí y terminamos encontrándonos en la heladería,también pensaba en como hablar con los niños,pero también se adelantaron

Minato: vez,no tienes porque dudar

Himawari: el abuelo tiene razón mami

Sarada: al igual que los tíos papi

Minato: hinata

Hinata: si tío

Minato: es hora de que sasuke,sepa la verdad

Kushina: amor,estas seguro de esto

Minato: amor,ya lo hemso hablado,sasuke,tiene el derecho a saberlo

Sasuke: haber de que están hablando,que tengo que saber

Hinata: ahora lo sabrás,himawari

Himawari: si mami

Hinata: te acuerdas que me preguntabas quien era tu papa

Himawari: si mami

Hinata: recuerdas que me preguntabas quien era tu verdadero paap

Himawari: si mami

Hinata: pues tu verdadero papa es sasuke

Sasuke: (sorprendido) como que yo soy el padre de himawari (mientras miraba a himawari)


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke: (sorprendido) como que himawari es mi hija (mientras mira a himawari)

Mikoto: hinata,lo que dices es cierto

Hinata: si tía

Fugaku: pero como

Hinata: ahora lo sabrán (mira a sasuke) sasuke

Sasuke: dime

Hinata: recuerdas nuestra ultima noche juntos

Sasuke: claro que me acuerdo

Hinata: dos meses después descubrí que estaba embarazada,quise contártelo pero,ya te habías ido con sakura

Sasuke: naruto lo sabía

Hinata: si,me dijo que le dejara ser el padre de himawari,que el la criaría,lo acepte,porque estaba asustada,no sabía que hacer,y mas siendo una madre soltera

Sasuke: (mira a utakata) tu lo sabías

Utakata: a mi ni me mires

Sasuke: pero siempre estabas con hinata

Utakata: eso es cierto,pero,ella nunca me conto,quien era el padre de himawari,pensé que era naruto,por eso se caso con el

Mikoto: nunca se lo contaste

Hinata: no tía,porque no quería que le fuera con el chisme a sasuke,mas porque naruto me advirtió de que no iba,a dejar que sasuke se acerque a himawari

Utakata: y luego yo escuche una discusión en donde naruto decía que aunque tu eras su mejor amigo,no iba a permitir que te acercaras para nada a himawari

Hinata: y la ultima discusión que tuvimos a la final me dijo haz lo que quieras

Sasuke: creo que ahora entiendo algo

Izumi: que cosa cuñado

Sasuke: los videos y las imágenes que me mandabas de himawari,era para que yo sepa que era mi hija no es cierto

Hinata: era la única forma que podía mandártelos,aunque ya varias veces pasabas con himawari

Sasuke: eso es cierto,cuando venían a la casa,a jugar con sarada

Hinata: así es

Himawari: así que mi tío no es mi tío si no mi papa

Sarada: y yo tengo una hermana y pronto un hermano

Boruto: himawari me ha dicho que yo no soy su hermanastro si no siempre seré su hermano

Himawari: porque eso es cierto

Boruto: lo se hermanita

Sarada: y también serás mi hermano,no mi hermanastro

Boruto: lo se

Hinata: niños

Sasuke: déjalos

Hinata: pero

Sasuke: todos tienen razón,estaba dispuesto a buscarte y empezar una relación de nuevo,y ahora tengo un motivo,por el que estemos juntos,himawari,es mi hija y boruto también,hinata sigues dudando

Hinata: claro que no,sasuke te amo y no he dejado de amarte no tengo porque seguir dudando

Sasuke: entonces,aceptas ser mi novia

Hinata: si sasuke,acepto ser tu novia

Utakata: niños

Sarada: dinos tío

Utakata: buen trabajo

Himawari: gracias tío

Mikoto: y ya que ustedes están aquí,que tal si tomamos café es hora

Sasuke: buena idea,trajimos los dulces

Mikoto: porque no se lo das a julia

Sasuke: de acuerdo (llama a julia) julia

Julia: (sale de la cocina) me llamo joven

Sasuke: si toma trajimos estos dulces para el café (se los da)

Julia: gracias joven (mira a hinata) señora hinata (le abraza)

Hinata: (también le abraza) como estas julia

Julia: bien y usted

Hinata: también estoy bien julia

Julia: me alegro y bienvenida

Hinata: gracias julia

Julia: de nada y ya pueden sentarse en la mesa (todos van a la mesa y se ponen a coversar)

Itachi: oye hinata

Hinata: dime itachi

Itachi: que hicieron en el centro comercial

Hinata: primero comimos

Izumi: y luego

Hinata: nos fuimos al jugar bolos

Itachi: pensé que se irían al cine

Hinata: no,es que eso se demora,y de seguro nos estaban esperando

Izumi: eso es cierto

Hinata: por eso decidimos irnos a los bolos

Itachi: y como te fue

Hinata: tu hermano sigue siendo un tramposo

Izumi: te hizo trampa

Hinata: si,pero me desquite

Itachi: que hiciste

Hinata: le hice trampa yo también

Izumi: se hicieron trampa mutuamente

Hinata: así es

Itachi: y que paso

Hinata: pues el perdedor pagaba los helados,como quedamos empates,yo le pague el helado a sasuke y sasuke pago mi helado

Izumi: y después regresaron

Hinata: si queríamos saber,a donde vamos de vacaciones

Itachi: pues ya esta decidido

Hinata: a donde

Itachi: a aspen

Hinata: en serio

Izumi: claro que si

Hinata: genial (siguen conversando)

Utakata: así que mas feliz

Sasuke: tu que crees

Utakata: pues por tu cara se nota que si

Sasuke: es verdad

Utakata: espero que no te enojes conmigo

Sasuke: no,tranquilo no estoy enojado

Utakata: que bueno

Sasuke: pero siempre te voy a estar agradecido,que hayas traído a himawari

Utakata: bueno,fue porque hinata a veces me hacía que me lleve a los niños,para que no escuchen las peleas

Sasuke: naruto nunca le intereso los niños

Utakata: no,por eso,boruto era mas apegado a mi,o a suigetsu y karin

Sasuke: y himawari

Utakata: igual

Sasuke: (mira a boruto) quiero ser un padre para boruto

Utakata: pues de seguro lo serás

Sasuke: pero aun me queda algo

Utakata: la conversación con los padres de sakura

Sasuke: así es

Utakata: aún no te han dicho nada

Sasuke: antes de ayer me mandaron un mensaje

Utakata: y que te dijeron

Sasuke: que unos días después del año nuevo me llamara para hablar

Utakata: así que pronto llegara la hora de saber la verdad

Sasuke: así es

Utakata: entiendo

Sasuke: pero por ahora no quiero saber eso

Utakata: quieres estar tranquilo

Sasuke: claro que si

Utakata: pues ya saben los tíos a donde ir de vacaciones

Sasuke: a donde

Utakata: a aspen

Sasuke: claro es una buena temporada para esquiar

Utakata: eso es cierto (siguen conversando)

Mikoto: (conversaba con kushina) siempre supieron que himawari no era hija de naruto

Kushina: al principio no

Mikoto: cuando se enteraron

Kushina: en una de las tantas discusiones de naruto con hinata

Mikoto: ahí se enteraron

Kushina: así es

Mikoto: prefirieron callarse

Kushina: con tantos problemas que había entre ellos,hinata nos necesitaba,por eso no dijimos nada

Mikoto: tuvo que criar sola a los niños

Kushina: si,naruto hacía lo que quería

Mikoto: con razón veo a los niños,apegados a utakata

Kushina: el siempre,ha estado pendiente de ellos

Mikoto: y karin y suigetsu

Kushina: ellos también,estaban pendientes de los niños

Mikoto: lo que murieron les dolió mucho

Kushina: bastante,y una pregunta

Mikoto: dime

Kushina: sasuke,aun espera una explicación de parte de los padres de sakura

Mikoto: antes de ayer le mandaron un mensaje

Kushina: y que le dijeron

Mikoto: que pasado,el año nuevo,ellos quieren hablar con sasuke

Kushina: les contara la verdad

Mikoto: así es

Kushina: entiendo (siguen conversando)

Fugaku: así que soy abuelo

Minato: así es

Fugaku: por eso era una de las tantas discusiones de naruto con hinata

Minato: así es,se puso de necio

Fugaku: no pensaba dejar que sasuke se acerque a su hija

Minato: no,estaba decidido a no permitirlo

Fugaku: con razón tantas discusiones

Minato: si y solo lo hacia por fastidiar a hinata

Fugaku: he visto a los dos niños muy apegados a utakata

Minato: el ayudo bastante a hinata con los niños

Fugaku: y naruto viva la vida

Minato: si,le daba igual los niños

Fugaku: al igual que sakura

Minato: también le daba igual sarada

Fugaku: así es

Minato: bueno,hay que ver el lado bueno

Fugaku: cual es

Minato: hinaya y sasuke,al fin están juntos de nuevo

Fugaku: eso es cierto,además estoy seguro de que sasuke será un buen padre para boruto

Minato: de eso estoy seguro (siguen conversando)

Himawari: hicimos un buen trabajo

Sarada: claro que si

Boruto: logramos unirlos

Himawari: eso es cierto

Sarada: ahora voy a tener dos hermanos

Boruto: eso es cierto

Himawari: claro que si

Todos siguen conversando ya para la noche,minato y kushina toman a perla y daichi,porque era tarde y era hora de volver a casa

Kushina: hinata

Hinata: dime tía

Kushuna: te quedas con los niños

Hinata: si

Minato: quieres que himawari este con sasuke

Hinata: han estado separados mucho tiempo,aunque se han visto algunas veces,pero igual es hora de que estén juntos

Minato: pero y la ropa

Hinata: traje una mochila con ropa,y los niños también hicieron lo mismo

Minato: entendemos

Kushina: nosotros nos vamos

Hinata: esta bien

Minato: hasta mañana hinata

Hinata: solo antes de que se vayan quiero decirles algo

Kushina: que es hinata

Hinata: espero que no piensen que les estoy alejando de sus nietos,himawari y boruto son sus nietos,y cuando ustedes quieran pueden venir a verlos o nosotros iremos allá

Minato: gracias hinata

Hinata: no lo agradezcan tienen derecho de estar con sus nietos

Kushina: de acuerdo,ahora nos retiramos

Hinata; de acuerdo

Minato: hasta mañana

Hinata: que descanses (mira a perla y daichi) sean buenos niños y no molesten mucho a los tíos (les hace gracias y los niños se ríen)

Kushina: nos retiramos (se van)

Hinata: hasta luego (los mira irse y luego cierra la puerta)

Julia: se fueron sus tíos

Hinata: si julia

Julia: todavía no se como tengo que decirle,señora o señorita

Hinata: pues señora no,soy vuida

Julia: entonces señorita

Hinata: claro que si

Julia: ya volvió con el joven

Hinata: si,ya volví con sasuke

Julia: me alegra (siguen conversando)

Minato: (manejaba de regreso a la casa) sabíamos que esto tenía que pasar

Kushina: si,y ya era hora de que sepan la verdad

Minato: ahora se que pronto se mudaran de casa

Kushina: de todas,formas siempre los veremos

Minato: claro que si (sigue manejando hasta llegar a la casa)

Izumi: (acuesta a luna) que día no

Itachi: ya tenemos dos sobrinos mas (también acuesta a shisui)

Izumi: ahora si sasuke esta feliz

Itachi: al igual que hinata

Izumi: y sarada feliz con dos nuevos hermanos

Itachi: eso es cierto

Izumi: utakata se quedo a dormir aquí

Itachi: si,es que mañana se va a con papa a conocer su oficina

Izumi: entiendo (se van a su cuarto a descansar)

Sasuke: no te molesta sarada que compartan tu cuarto

Sarada: no papi me gusta

Sasuke: de seguro se acostumbraran

Boruto: claro que si

Sasuke: himawari te gusta

Himawari: si papi

Sasuke: (sorprendido) me dijiste papi

Himawari: eres mi papa,tengo que decirte así

Sasuke: (emocionado el abraza) te quiero hija

Himawari: (le corresponde el abrazo) y yo a ti

Sasuke: boruto,espero escuchar lo mismo pronto

Boruto: así será

Sasuke: bien ahora descansen niños,aprovechen sus vacaciones empezaron

Sarada: si papi

Sasuke: buenas noches (sale del cuarto y va a su cuarto)

Hinata: (sale del baño cambiada de ropa) y ahora porque tan feliz

Sasuke: no me lo vas a creer (se empieza a cambiar de ropa)

Hinata: que cosa

Sasuke: himawari me dijo papa

Hinata: bueno ya sabe que tu eres su papa,es lógico que te empiece a decir así

Sasuke: (termina de cambiarse) crees que debo de hablar con boruto

Hinata: sobre que (se acomoda en la cama)

Sasuke: (se acuesta en la cama y pone su cabeza en las piernas de hinata) sobre decirle que no dude en que empieze a decirme papa

Hinata: pues no sería tan mala idea

Sasuke: no tuvo contacto con naruto

Hinata: la verdad poco

Sasuke: apenas hablaban

Hinata: si

Sasuke: nunca salían

Hinata: no,yo le llevaba a todas partes,el en cambio nada

Sasuke: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Hinata: dime

Sasuke: naruto,estaba dispuesto a darte el divorcio

Hinata: si,pero siempre me decía que había una condición para que nos divorciemos

Sasuke: cual era

Hinata: quería completo la custodia de himawari

Sasuke: y eso porque

Hinata: porque así evitaría que tu te acerques a himawari

Sasuke: no era su hija

Hinata: eso mismo se lo dije yo,hasta le ultimo día

Sasuke: y el que te dijo

Hinata: que ese era la única condición para divorciarnos,que si no lo aceptaba,no habría divorcio

Sasuke: y el ultimo día que te dijo

Hinata: lo mismo,pero ahí en cambio la que hablo fui yo

Sasuke: que le dijiste

Hinata: que esta vez,no estaba dispuesta aceptar lo que el me decía y que si el padre de himawari quiere ver a su hija,le guste o no le guste himawari lo vería

Sasuke: y el que te respondió

Hinata: sabes que hinata haz lo que quieras

Sasuke: eso te dijo

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: y como se entero himawari

Hinata: hace dos años,mientras discutíamos se entero

Sasuke: y que le dijiste

Hinata: le dije que algún día volvería a ver a su padre

Sasuke: estuve con ella desde que entraron a la escuela,sin saber que era mi hija

Hinata: lo se

Sasuke: ahora estamos juntos de nuevo

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: te amo

Hinata: y yo a ti (le limpia las lagrimas)

Sasuke: me emocione al escuchar a himawari decirme papa

Hinata: lo se

Sasuke: bueno hora de dormir

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: (se acomoda en la cama) que descanses

Hinata: (hace lo mismo) igualmente

Sasuke se queda dormido y hinata después de cinco minutos también se queda dormida,sasuke le abraza y hinata mientras estaba dormida,sonríe,al sentir que le abraza,himawari boruto y sarada salen de su cuarto,y al entrar al cuarto y verlos juntos,se van al cuarto y ahora si estaban felices de lo que había conseguido,su misión de unirlos se había cumplido


	16. Chapter 16

Cinco días después

Ha pasado cinco días desde que los niños había conseguido unir a sasuke y hinata y ahora todo estaba bien,ya solo faltaba dos días para irse de vacaciones,y hinata desde que le dijo a sasuke que himawari era su hija,ya estaba viviendo,con sasuke,aunque había todavía faltaba algunas cosas,que recoger de la casa de minato y kushina,pero ya lo harían con el tiempo,ahora estaban sentados conversando

Hinata: (mira a sasuke pensativo) y ahora tu en que piensas

Sasuke: pues tengo una duda

Hinata: cual es

Sasuke: cuando nació himawari

Hinata: justo el mismo día de tu cumpleaños

Sasuke: (sorprendido) eso quiere decir que compartiré mi cumpleaños con himawari

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: increíble

Hinata: estaba pensando en algo

Sasuke: en que

Hinata: crees que deba hablar con sarada

Sasuke: para que

Hinata: quiero decirle que ya que su mama,nunca le hizo caso y apenas conversaba con ella,me gustaría que tuviera confianza en mi

Sasuke: claro puedes hacerlo,me gustaría hacer lo mismo con boruto

Hinata: en serio

Sasuke: claro que si,apenas y tuvo algún contacto con naruto y himawari también quiero que aprendan ,a tener confianza en mi

Hinata: pues no es tan mala la idea

Sasuke: de acuerdo,por cierto donde están los niños

Hinata: estaban jugando con luna y shisui

Sasuke: bueno,esperemos a que acaben de jugar para ir hablar con ellos

Hinata: de acuerdo

Sasuke: y ya faltan dos días para irnos de vacaciones

Hinata: si,eso es cierto

Sasuke: por cierto a utakata le gusto la oficina

Hinata: pues llego con una sonrisa en su cara,eso quiere decir que estaba feliz con su oficina

Sasuke: haber si ahora si se organiza

Hinata: seguro lo hará

Sasuke: que tan desorganizado

Hinata: pues con decirte que su ultima cita le duro diez minutos

Sasuke: es una broma

Hinata: no

Sasuke: no ya en serio

Hinata: te estoy diciendo en serio

Sasuke: el señor despistado

Hinata: ya lo creo

Sasuke: seguro ahora si se organiza

Hinata: esperemos

Sarada: eso estuvo divertido

Sasuke: hija

Sarada: si papi

Sasuke: que estaban haciendo

Sarada: jugando con luna y shisui papi

Sasuke: siguen jugando

Sarada: si

Hinata: sarada antes de que vayas a seguir jugando me gustaría hablar contigo un rato

Sarada: claro a donde vamos

Hinata: (se levanta) ven vamos a la cocina

Sarada: de acuerdo

Hinata: hablare con sarada

Sasuke: (también se levanta) yo hablare con boruto y himawari

Hinata: de acuerdo (se va a la cocina con sarada mientras que sasuke se va al cuarto)

Sarada: (se sienta en la mesa) que quería decirme tía

Hinata: (se sienta a su lado) primero alguna vez le preguntaste a tu papa sobre mi

Sarada: si tía

Hinata: cuando fue

Sarada: un mes después de que murió mi mami

Hinata: y que le preguntasteç

Sarada: que porque no siguieron juntos

Hinata: y el que te dijo

Sarada: que se dejo llevar por un tonto rumor

Hinata: así es,ahora es cierto que tu papa y yo estamos juntos,pero quiero decirte una cosa

Sarada: que cosa

Hinata: mira,se que no tuviste ninguna relación con sakura

Sarada: no

Hinata: no hablaban

Sarada: la verdad no,a veces solo era un hola y un chao algunas veces conversaba conmigo

Hinata: entiendo,ahora quiero decirte una cosa

Sarada: que cosa tía

Hinata: como vez,tu le diste la idea a boruto y himawari de unirnos a mi y a tu papa no es cierto

Sarada: claro que si

Hinata: y como vez,nos mudamos,aunque todavía hay algunas cosas,que hay que ver donde mis tíos

Sarada: y te vas a casar con mi papi

Hinata: linda mas adelante,recién empezamos a tener una relación

Sarada: pero si te casaras con el

Hinata; claro que si,pero también quiero decirte una cosa

Sarada: que cosa

Hinata: ya que no tuviste una relación con tu madre,me gustaría,que empezaras a tener confianza conmigo y que me cuentes tus cosas,yo te escuchare

Sarada: (se emociona) en serio

Hinata: en serio,no quiero ser una madrastra,quiero ser una mama para ti

Sarada: (le abraza) siempre quise tener una mama,porque siempre te he visto ser una super mama para boruto y himawari

Hinata: ahora seré tu mama de acuerdo

Sarada: claro que si mama

Hinata: (emocionada) ya no soy mas la tía

Sarada: claro que no,eres la novia de mi papa,y ahora eres mi mama

Hinata: y tu eres mi hija

Sarada: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Hinata: haber dime

Sarada: tengo un abuelo

Hinata: si lo tienes

Sarada: y porque no esta aquí

Hinata: lamentablemente,no tengo una buena relación con mi papa

Sarada: y crees que algún día,hagan las paces

Hinata: no te lo sabría decir,espero que algún día

Sarada: entiendo (las dos siguen conversando)

Sasuke: (entra al cuarto) niños que hacen

Boruto; jugando con luna y shusui

Sasuke: (se sienta en el suelo) antes de que sigan jugando podemos hablar

Himawari: claro papi (dejan a los niños jugando con los osos)

Sasuke: escuchen yo se que ustedes dos nunca han tenido una relación con naruto

Boruto: pues no,la verdad es que solo era hola y chao

Himawari: y algunas veces,se acercaba a conversar con nosotros

Sasuke: y himawari,cuando supiste que no era tu papa que le preguntaste a tu mama

Himawari: que quien era mi papa,pero ella siempre me decía que mas adelante lo conocería

Sasuke: y que le dijiste

Himawari: que esperaría así que no le insistí mas

Sasuke: entiendo ahora quiero decirles algo

Boruto: y que es

Sasuke: los dos no han tenido una relación con naruto,pero ahora quiero boruto,que yo quiero también ser un papa para ti

Boruto: en serio

Sasuke: claro que si,ustedes hicieron que su mama y yo nos unamos de nuevo,ahora estamos juntos,y yo quiero que me cuenten sus dudas,sus problemas y que si quieren conversar conmigo,no lo duden yo les voy a escuchar

Boruto: y así como himawari,te dice papa,yo también puedo decirte así

Sasuke: claro que si,quiero ser tu papa

Boruto: de acuerdo,papi

Sasuke: (abraza a los dos) los quiero a los dos

Himawari: y nosotros a ti

Sasuke: y me alegra que se lleven bien con sus primos

Himawari: nos gusta jugar con ellos

Sasuke: me alegro niños (los tres seguían conversando,hasta la noche en que estaban con itachi e izumi comiendo,pero luego todos se despidieron y ya que se iban a descansar)

Izumi: (acostando a luna) sabes de que hunata estaba hablando con sarada

Itachi: (hace lo mismo con shisui) pues hinata le dijo que ella no quería ser una madrastra para sarada que quería ser su mama

Izumi: y ella que le dijo

Itachi: que aceptaba,ya que hinata sería su mama

Izumi: con razón ya le dijo mama

Itachi: igual que boruto,el también ya le dice papa a sasuke

Izumi: sasuke quiere lo mismo con boruto,ya que boruto,nunca tuvo una relación con naruto

Itachi: eso es cierto

Izumi: pues ya se le cumplió lo que tanto deseaba

Itachi: estar con hinata

Izumi: eso es cierto

Itachi: ahora esta feliz

Izumi: y hinata también

Itachi: claro que si,los dos se merecían estar juntos de nuevo

Izumi: tienes toda la razón (mientras van al cuarto y se cambian de ropa y se acuestan y siguen conversando hasta que se duermen)

Sasuke: (acostado en la cama) así que sarada,ya no te dice mas tía

Hinata: (se acuesta a su lado) pues le dije que quería ser una mama para ella

Sasuke: y se puso feliz

Hinata: si,por eso ya me dice mama

Sasuke: le dije lo mismo a boruto y como vez el también me dice papa

Hinata: creo que ahora si ya somos una familia

Sasuke: es verdad,habrá que estar siempre agradecidos porque ellos se les ocurrió la idea de unirnos

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: te amo amor (le besa)

Hinata: y yo a ti amor (también le besa)

Después de que se besan,siguen conversando hasta que a la final se quedan dormidos,pero ahora si estaban felices,porque la familia,creció


	17. Chapter 17

Dos días después

Ha pasado,ya dos días desde que hinata y sasuke hablaban con los niños,ahora ya la familia,se preparaba para irse de vacaciones a aspen

Sasuke: niños están listos

Boruto: (baja las gradas) si papi

Himawari: estamos listos

Sarada: y preparados

Hinata: entonces ya podemos irnos

Niños: siiii

Sasuke: vamos (todos salen de la casa y se suben al carro y se van)

Hinata: como siempre los tíos adelantándose

Sasuke: les encanta hacer eso

Hinata: al igual que a itachi e izumi

Sasuke: si pero ellos se fueron ayer

Hinata: querían llegar primeros

Sasuke: y divertirse un rato

Hinata: habrá que enseñarles a los niños a que tengan cuidado

Sasuke: claro que si (mientras seguían conversando y riéndose,hasta que a la mitad del camino se turnaron y hinata empezó a manejar)

Hinata: (llegan a la noche) bueno hemos llegado (estaciona el carro)

Sasuke: al fin

Himawari: el vijae fue divertido

Boruto: ni se sintió que fue largo

Sarada: y cuando menos nos lo imaginamos ya llegamos (se bajan y toman sus cosas)

Sasuke: (entran a la casa y van a la sala) ya llegamos

Itachi: hola hermano hola cuñada

Hinata: hola chicos

Mikoto: y como les fue manejando

Sasuke: pues no fue bien

Hinata: incluso nos turnamos para manejar

Kushina: y los niños felices

Sasuke: es que vinimos conversando y riéndonos

Hinata: es por eso que para ellos no les pareció tan largo el viaje

Minato: que bueno

Boruto: tío

Itachi: dime boruto

Boruto: luna y shisui ya se durmieron

Izumi: si,ya estan dormidos

Himawari: bueno ya les veremos mañana

Kushina: niños

Sarada: si abuela

Kushina: quieren galletas y chicolate caliente

Niños: siiii

Kushina: haber vengan vamos a la cocina (se va a la cocina y los niños le siguen)

Hinata: tío

Minato: dime hianta

Hinata: por lo que veo perla y daichi,siguen despiertos

Minato: si,no han querido dormise

Sasuke: (carga a perla) y esta señorita que le pasa que no quiere dormir (le hace caritas graciosas y se ríe)

Hinata: (carga a daichi) les gusta andar despiertos no es cierto niños

Minato: si,eso es cierto (siguen conversando hasta que después de un rato regresa kushina con los niños y ven a perla y daichi y se ponen a jugar con ellos)

Hinata: (viendo la hora) niños

Sarada: si mami

Hinata: vamos a su cuarto,porque es hora de irse a acostar

Boruto: jugaremos en la nieve mañana

Sasuke: si niñós

Himawari: papi,tu y mami,harán un muñeco de nieve con nosotros

Sasuke: claro que si

Hinata: pero ahora vamos a dormir (los niños se levantan)

Fugaku: bueno es hora de irnos nosotros también

Mikoto: si vamos

Minato: de acuerdo (mientras todos,suben a los cuartos)

Hinata: (entra al cuarto y guarda su maleta en el armario) oye amor

Sasuke: dime amor

Hinata: es mi día o la casa creció un poco mas

Sasuke: no es tu idea amor,mis papas decidieron agrandar la casa un poco mas

Hinata: con razón ya decía que me parecía que la casa estaba mas grande

Sasuke: la ultima vez,estaba pequeña

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: pues como mama dijo hay niños,sería bueno hacerla mas grande

Hinata: sigue siendo linda

Sasuke: lo se (los dos se acuestan y se duermen)

A la mañana siguiente

Todos estaban dormidos aunque lentamente empiezan a despertarse

Hinata: (sigue durmiendo hasta que eran las diez de la mañana y se empieza a despertar) buenos días

Sasuke: (también se despierta) buenos días

Hinata: creo que ya todos se levantaron

Sasuke: de eso,estoy bastante seguro

Hinata: creo que será mejor que nos levantemos

Sasuke: si vamos (los dos se levantan y se cambian de ropa y cuando terminan salen del cuarto y bajan a la sala) buenos días

Mikoto: buenos días como durmieron

Hinata: bien tía

Fugaku: pues porque no se sientan el desayuno esta listo

Sasuke: si papa (se sientan y empiezan a desayunar)

Itachi: hermano

Sasuke: dime hermano

Itachi: van a esquiar

Hinata: si un rato

Izumi: pues nosotros también

Sasuke: en serio

Itachi: si,mis papas y los tíos se quedaran con los niños

Hinata: podemos ir a esquiar un rato

Himawari: mami

Hinata: dime hija

Himawari: luego haremos un muñeco de mieve

Hinata: claro que si

Boruto: genial

Sarada: los abuelos nos van a enseñar a esquiar

Sasuke: bueno,pero también cuiden a sus primos

Boruto: si papi

Sasuke: de acuerdo (todos siguen desayunando)

Itachi: (termina de comer) gracias por la comida

Mikoto: que bueno que les gusto

Hinata: si tía

Izumi: amor,vamos

Itachi: de acuerdo (se levanta y se van)

Hinata: si que se emociona

Sasuke: es lo que mas le gusta a izumi,venir en navidad a aspen y esquiar

Hinata: al igual que todos

Sasuke: es verdad (los dos también se van al campo de esquí y llegan a la cima

Hinata: bien aquí estamos

Sasuke: una carrerita

Hinata: claro suena divertido

Sasuke: de acuerdo lista

Hinata: amor mira

Sasuke: que cosa amor

Hinata: un venado

Sasuke: que donde (ve que hinata se va) oye que tramposa que eres

Hinata: (se ríe) eso si se llama desquite (mientras sigue esquiando y sasuke le sigue y llega al a final) gane

Sasuke: (también llega) me hiciste trampa

Hinata: me desquite

Sasuke: supongo que fue por la ultima vez que yo te hice trampa

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: de acuerdo,vamos de nuevo

Hinata: claro (van de nuevo a la cima)

Minato: (estaba con los niños y ven que una dos horas después regresan los chicos) y como les fue

Izumi: fue bastante divertido

Hinata: es verdad,no me divertía así

Fugaku: me alegra que se estén divirtiendo

Sasuke: si papa

Boruto: papi

Sasuke: dime hijo

Boruto: ven hacer el muñeco de nieve

Sasuke: de acuerdo

Hinata: vamos

Mikoto: (los observa) no había visto a mi hijo tan feliz

Kushina: yo tampoco

Mikoto: siempre amargado por sus constantes peleas con sakura

Kushina: por eso pasaban la mayor parte con ustedes

Mikoto: si,así sarada estaba mas tranquila

Kushina: sabes me he dado cuenta de algo

Mikoto: de que

Kushina: desde que hinata y sasuke se volvieron a estar juntos,sarada ya le empezó a decir mama a hinata

Mikoto: es antes de venir aquí,hinata hablo con sarada

Kushina: y que le dijo

Mikoto: que ya no que ella no tenía una mama,ya que sakura hacia lo que ella quería y no se preocupaba por ella,quería que la viera como una mama,y que le cuente sus cosas

Kushina: y sarada que dijo

Mikoto: se puso feliz,y desde ahí le dice mama

Kushina: y ya sabe lo que es tener una mama

Mikoto: si al igual que himawari y boruto saben lo que es tener un papa

Kushina: ellos también la pasaban mal,por eso en los últimos meses,hinata hacía que utakata se los lleve,para que no tenga que escuchar las discusiones

Mikoto: ahora son felices

Kushina: (los mira y ve que se ríen) es verdad,solo de mirarlos,puedo ver que son felices

Mikoto: si

Kushina: aún esperas una respuesta de mebuki y kizashi

Mikoto: dijeron que cuando pase el año nuevo nos llamarían

Kushina: para que les den una explicación

Mikoto: por supuesto

Kushina: entiendo (las dos siguen conversando hasta la noche en que todos se van a dormir)

A la mañana siguiente,era navidad,todos seguían dormidos menos los niños

Himawari: (entra al cuarto de sasuke y hinata) mami mami (les sacude la cama)

Boruto: ya despierten

Sasuke: (se despierta) porque nos despiertan tan temprano

Sarada: es navidad papi

Hinata: (se despietan) porque siempre hace eso

Himawari: porque es navidad mami

Boruto: así que ya levántense

Sasuke: de acuerdo,ya nos levantaremos

Sarada: vamos a ver a los demás (los tres se van)

Hinata: y yo que quería seguir durmiendo

Sasuke: igual yo pero ni modo hora de levantarse (los dos se levantan y van a la sala) buenos días

Itachi: (bostezando) buenos días

Izumi: como durmieron

Hinata: bien hasta que los niños entraron y nos despertaron

Itachi: lo hicieron con todos

Izumi: prepare chocolate caliente

Sasuke: gracias que rico

Hinata: galletas (toma el chocolate y come galletas)

Boruto: (llega corriendo) mami mami

Hinata: que pasa

Boruto: vamos abrir los regalos

Hinata: cuando es esta fecha si que se emocionan

Himawari: vamos papi

Sarada: abramos los regalos

Sasuke: esta bien vamos (todos empiezan a abrir sus regalos) amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: ya que estamos junto a la ventana quiero darte algo

Hinata: y que es

Sasuke: (le sa una caja) feliz navidad

Hinata:; (lo toma y le abre,y ve que era un collar con forma de corazón,le abre y puede ver una foto de ellos dos) amor,esta fue la ultima foto que nos tomamos juntos,pensé que le había tirado a la basura

Sasuke: claro que no,decidí conservarla,y ahora te la doy como un regalo de navidad

Hinata: gracias amor,es mas yo también tengo un regalo (le da una cajita)

Sasuke: haber (le abre,y era un anillo que decía te amare por siempre) coservaste el anillo

Hinata: siempre lo tuve,conmigo,ahora te lo entrego

Sasuke: gracias amor (mira arriba) mira amor

Hinata: (lo mira) un muérdago

Sasuke: sabes lo que significa

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: pues pedía que mi regalo de navidad es que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos de nuevo,ahora se cumplió,te amo (le besa)

Hinata: yo pedí lo mismo,y también se me cumplió y también te amo

Los dos se dan un romantico,beso,y luego se abrazan,para luego irse,a estar con la familia,pasando una tarde bastante divertida


	18. Chapter 18

Quince días después

Ha pasado quince días desde que regresaron de la vacaciones de navidad,ahora todo estaba tranquilo,en casa sasuke conversaba con utakata

Utakata: (mira a sasuke) y ahora tu,porque tan pensativo

Sasuke: pues pensaba en algo

Utakata: y en que piensas

Sasuke: que ya me llamaron los tíos

Utakata: (sorprendido) al fin te han llamado los padres de sakura

Sasuke: si,pero al algo que no entiendo

Utakata: que cosa

Sasuke: que aparte de llamarme a mi,llamaron a mis papas mi hermano hinata y los tíos

Utakata: y a mi también

Sasuke: a ti también te llamo

Utakata: si,y no se porque

Sasuke: bueno mañana lo sabremos

Utakata: en donde quieren que los veamos

Sasuke: en el restaurante,que esta junto al muelle

Utakata: ahora si están mas tranquilos para hablar

Sasuke: así es

Utakata: y hinata que hace

Sasuke: volviéndose loca con un celular

Utakata: cual celular

Sasuke: el de naruto

Hinata: (regresa a la sala) me rindo

Sasuke: no lo lograste

Hinata: no (se sienta)

Utakata: ese es el celular de naruto

Hinata: si,resulta que el día que se iba,se olvido de su celular

Utakata: y no haz podido descubrir nada

Hinata: no resulta que naruto puso clave y no me deja ver que tiene

Utakata: haz intentado de todo

Hinata: si

Utakata: y nada

Hinata: nada

Sasuke: yo estaba haciendo lo mismo con el celular de sakura

Utakata: también se lo olvido

Sasuke: í que quería saber que encontraba,pero es igual,también tiene una clave

Utakata: lo hicieran para que no descubrieran lo que tenían

Hinata: y esta era otra de las cosas por la que me peleaba con naruto

Utakata: por el celular

Hinata: si,porque el no me dejaba ver su celular porque tenía una clave y me reclamaba de que quería ver mi celular,pero tampoco le dejaba ver porque también tenía clave

Sasuke: y se peleaba

Hinata: era lo único que sabía hacer

Utakata: todo el tiempo

Sasuke: bueno ya lo averiguaremos

Hinata: si tienes razón

Utakata: y los niños que harán mañana

Hinata: la escuela

Utakata: ellos no están invitados

Sasuke: claro que no

Hinata: lo que menos queremos en que ellos,estén involucrados en eso

Sasuke: utakata haznos un favor

Utakata: díganme

Hinata: de que digan mañana los padres, de sakura,ni una palabra de esto a los niños,ellos no tienen que enterarse

Sasuke: por favor prométenos que no les dirás nada

Hinata: ya han sufrido demasiado,para que sigan sufriendo mas

Utakata: no se preocupen,no les diré nada

Sasuke: gracias

Utakata: de nada chicos (mientras seguían conversando)

A la mañana siguiente

Todos se habían reunido en el restaurante que había en el muelle justo ahí los estaban esperando mebuki y kizashi

Mebuki: (se para cuando los ve) gracias por venir

Minato: lo que no entendemos,es porque nos llamaste a kushina y a mi

Kizashi: porque ustedes,también tienen que saberlo (todos se sientan)

Sasuke: bien tía,me han dicho que necesitaban tiempo,pues ahora supongo que nos contaran quien es el amante de sakura

Mebuki: si sasuke te lo diremos y hinata,creo que tienes que saberlo

Hinata: yo que tengo que ver

Kizahi: pues que el amante de sakura era naruto

Kushina: (sin poder creerlo) como que naruto y sakura eran amantes

Mebuki: así es

Utakata: que durante todo este tiempo,ellos se burlaron de mi hermana y mi amigo

Kizahsi: así es

Mikoto: y ustedes porque lo permitieron

Mebuki: nosotros muchas veces hemos hablado con sakura,para que cambie de idea,y que entienda,que estaba actuando mal

Kizashi: pero simplemente se negó a escucharnos

Mebuki: le dije que era mejor que siga con naruto en vez que sea su amante

Fugaku: y por un capricho de naruto y sakura hicieron que mi hijo y su novia terminen

Minato: viviendo un infierno

Mikoto: ahora si que me arrepiente de haber impedido esa boda

Kushina: igual yo

Hinata: ahora entiendo todo,cuando naruto se iba,se iba a ir con sakura no es cierto

Kizashi: así es

Sasuke: ese era el plan de los dos

Mebuki: tratamos de que no lo hiciera,pero no nos hizo caso,simplemente no nos escucho

Minato: sus salidas era para irse a ver con sakura

Kushina: y las peleas que tenía con hinata,solo para molestarla y nunca fue un buen padre

Hinata: jamás fue un buen padre,porque el siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana,y sus hijos,poco le importaba

Mebuki: sasuke,sakura sabía que himawari era tu hija

Sasuke: que pero como se atrevió a ocultármelo,todo este tiempo

Kizashi: porque ella estaba de acuerdo,con naruto en que no te enteres,y ponerte una orden de alejamiento

Utakata: cosa que nunca lo logro

Mebuki: en verdad lo lamentamos haber ocultado todo este tiempo

Hinata: y claro en el celular esta demostrado todas los mensajes que naruto le enviaba a sakura

Sasuke: como descubriste la clave

Hinata: pues cuando empezaron a decirnos que eran amantes,se me ocurrió poner sakura y funciono,te apuesto que la clave del celular de sakura es naruto

Sasuke: haber (lo intenta) es verdad

Utakata: sin ofender tío pero ahora mas que nunca,me arrepiente de haberle convencido a mi hermana que se case con naruto

Kushina: no te preocuopes

Minato: nosotros también nos arrepentimos

Fugaku: igual nosotros

Sasuke: y aquí esta el plan de ellos iban a irse a vivir a Canadá

Hinata: supuestamente era,el paseo de naruto

Sasuke: por eso sakura,gritaba de emoción después de que ella me pidió el divorcio y yo le dije que si

Hinata: y naruto me dijo haz lo que quieras en nuestra ultima discusión

Mikoto: hijo

Sasuke: si mama

Mikoto: me prestas el celular de sakura,para ver que dice su ultimo mensaje

Sasuke: claro mama (se lo da)

Mikoto: gracias hijo (se ponen a leer los mensajes)

Inicio de los mensajes

Sakura: hola amor

Naruto: como estas amor

Sakura: bien y tu

Naruto: bien,aunque acabo de tener mi ultima discusión con hinata

Sakura: sobre que discutieron esta vez

Naruto: lo de siempre,que estoy dispuesto a darle el divorcio con la condición de que me de la custodia completa de himawari

Sakura: y como siempre hinata se niega

Naruto: así es

Sakura: amor,no vale la penas que discutas con ella,sabes muy bien que ella jamás te dará la custodia de himawari,porque no eres su padre

Naruto: lo se,su padre es sasuke,y eso jamás cambiara

Sakura: así es,mira ahora mejor ya olvidate de eso

Naruto: si lo hare,por eso le dije a hinata haz lo que quieras

Sakura: bueno,si quieren ellos dos estar juntos que estén,total nosotros ya nos alejaremos

Naruto: es verdad,y cual es el plan

Sakura: me iré de casa,hasta el aeropuerto,ya tengo mi boleto,hasta Canadá

Naruto: de acuerdo,yo iré al aeropuerto de los angeles,y ya tengo también mi boleto

Sakura: la habitación del hotel ya esta reservada

Naruto: de acuerdo nos veremos alla,y en tres meses,les mandaremos la demanda de divorcio

Sakura: así será

Naruto: tengo que irme,recuerda que te amo

Sakura: y yo a ti

Fin del mensaje

Mikoto: todo este es increíble

Fugaku: nos ocultaron sobre nuestra nieta

Mebuki: lo lamentamos

Kushina: increíble que mi hijo haya sido capaz de hacer eso

Minato: no pensé que fuera hacerlo

Sasuke: solo quiero decirles algo

Kizashi: que cosa

Sasuke: no les voy a negar,que vean a sarada,es su nieta,pueden venir a verla cuando quieran

Hinata: y también si quieren ver a himawari y boruto,tampoco me niego

Mebuki: gracias pero tomamos una decisión

Sasuke: cual es

Kizashi: nos vamos a londres

Utakata: y eso porque

Mebuki: les hemos ocultado por diez años la verdad,no somos ni siquiera capaces de acercarnos a sarada,y ahora sasuke que estas con hinata nuevamente,seguramente sarada ya sabe lo que es una mama

Sasuke: claro que lo sabe,ella jamás ha tenido relación con sakura era hola y apenas conversaban,en cambio con hinata,pasan todo el tiempo juntas,hasta le dice mama

Hinata: y con himawari y boruto fue lo mismo,ahora ellos ya saben lo que es tener un papa

Itachi: nosotros hemos ayudado a mi hermano a criar a sarada

Utakata: y yo ayude a hinata con himwari y boruto

Izumi: mientras que ustedes decidieron quedarse callados

Kizashi: lo sabemos,por eso nos vamos

Sasuke: acaso se olvidan de su nieta

Mebuki: no nos merecemos ser abuelos

Kizashi: les hemos mentido estos diez años

Mebuki: por eso tomamos la decisión de irnos

Mikoto: esta bien

Kizashi: nos retiramos

Mebuki: hasta luego (se van del restaurante) al menos hicimos lo correcto

Kizashi: debimos de haberlo dicho desde un principio

Mebuki: fue mala idea,haber apoyado a sakura y naruto

Kizashi: si,pero bueno hicimos lo correcto

Mebuki: así es

Los dos se suben al carro y se van estaban decididos a irse,ya que no tenían nada mas que hacer,mientras que los otros se quedaban en el restaurante todavía sin saber que decir o hacer


	19. Chapter 19

Mientras que en el restaurante

Todos se quedaron callados,hasta que a la final hinata y sasuke se levantaron

Hinata: (mira a kushina) tía

Kushina: dime hinata

Hinata: los niños después de la escuela irán a la casa,nos quedaremos hasta mañana,para recoger las cosas,que nos faltaron

Kushina: esta bien hinata

Hinata: solo quiero decirles algo

Minato: y que es

Hinata: no les estoy separando de los niños,los niños son sus nietos,y ustedes pueden venir cuando quieran a verlo,o si ellos me lo piden iremos a verlos

Kushina: no te preocupes hinata

Hinata: le diré lo mismo a karen

Minato: esta bien

Hinata: nos vemos mañana en casa tía

Mikoto: de acuerdo hinata

Sasuke: iré luego a ver a los niños,en la escuela

Fugaku: esta bien hijo

Hinata: nos retiramos

Kushina: cuídense chicos

Sasuke: así lo haremos (se van)

Izumi: creo que es mejor que nos vayamos nosotros también

Itachi: si,nos vemos en casa luego

Mikoto: esta bien

Minato: amor,es hora de irnos

Kushina; si vamos

Utakata: se tienen que ir

Minato: si,tenemos cosas que hacer

Fugaku: de acuerdo

Kushina: nos vemos (se van)

Mikoto: utakata

Utakata: si tía

Fugaku: queremos pedirte un favor

Utakata: claro cual es (empiezan a hablar)

Hinata: (caminaba con sasuke por el muelle,hasta llegar al final y ver el mar) amor

Sasuke: dime amor

Hinata: de esto los niños no se pueden enterar

Sasuke: claro que no

Hinata: sería muy duro para sarada enterarse que su madre fue amante de naruto

Sasuke: y también para boruto y himawari

Hinata; ya han sufrido demasiado

Sasuke: estoy de acuerdo,no lo sabrán

Hinata: (se saca el anillo que le había dado naruto) ahora estamos empezando de nuevo (lanza el anillo al mar)

Sasuke: (hace lo mismo) si,nunca debimos haber terminado,nos dejamos llevar por tontos rumores

Hinata: es verdad (lanza el celular de naruto al mar)

Sasuke: pero ahora estamos juntos de nuevo (también lanza el celular de sakura al mar)

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: bien ahora que hacemos

Hinata: debo ir a casa de los tíos para recoger,las otras cosas con los niños

Sasuke: (mira su reloj) es casi hora de que los niños salgan de la escuela

Hinata: entonces podrías ir a dejarme a la casa

Sasuke: claro que si,y luego iré a dejar a los niños,y también hablare con sarada,para decirle de sus abuelos

Hinata: supongo que ni le dolerá (caminan hasta el carro)

Sasuke: no,ellos tampoco tuvieron relación con sarada

Hinata; entiendo (se suben al carro y se van seguían conversando hasta llegar a la casa de minato y kushina) bueno ya llegamos

Sasuke: entonces nos vemos mañana

Hinata: claro que si (se baja)

Sasuke: amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: te voy a extrañar

Hinata: yo también,pero serán solo unas horas,mañana ya estaremos juntos de nuevo

Sasuke: claro que si y amor te amo

Hinata: y yo a ti amor (se besan y luego hinata se baja del carro y entra a la casa mientras que sasuke se va a buscar a los niños)

Karen: bienvenida señorita

Hinata: gracias karen

Karen: vino a ver algo mas

Hinata: si unas cosas de los niños,pero quiero decirte algo

Karen: y que es

Hinata: que no pienses que te estoy alejando de los niños,tu puedes ir a verlos cuando quieras

Karen: (se emociona) en serio señorita

Hinata: en serio karen,es mas tu haz sido como la nana de mis hijos,así que no te voy a alejar de ellos

Karen: gracias

Hinata: y como los fines de semana tienes libres,puedes ir a verlos

Karen: muchas gracias (le abraza)

Hinata: de nada karen (también le abraza) y los mellizos

Karen: dormidos

Hinata: esta bien,cuando vengan boruto y himawari diles que estoy en el cuarto

Karen: si señorita

Hinata: (sube al cuarto y entra,y se acerca a su velador y mira la foto que se había tomado con naruto,el día de su boda) quien iba a imaginarse,que todo lo hiciste para molestarme,y que querías seguir siendo amante de sakura,pero sabes que ya no voy a llorar mas,he llorado demasiado,no habrá mas lagrimas,ahora he vuelto con el hombre que realmente amo y es lo que mas me importa mis lagrimas se acabaron (en eso pone boca abajo,la foto) aunque no voy a negar que necesito a mi papa,este es el momento donde mas lo necesito,pero no soy capaz de llamarlo,no quiero que me vuelva a romper el corazón de nuevo con otro grito

Boruto: (entra al cuarto) mami

Hinata: niños ya llegaron

Himawari: si mami

Hinata: y que tal la escuela

Boruto: nos fue bien mami

Hinata:; que bueno niños

Himawari: vamos a recoger lo que nos falta no es cierto

Hinata; si niños,pero quiero aclararles algo

Boruto: y que es

Hinata: escuchen el hecho de que nos mudemos con su papi,no significa que dejaran de ver a sus abuelos,cuando ustedes quieran verlos,solo tienen que decírmelo,y yo los traeré para que vean a los abuelos y a sus primos

Boruto: esta bien mami

Hinata: entonces que hacemos

Himawari: primero comer

Hinata: y luego

Boruto: recoger nuestras cosas

Hinata: de acuerdo vamos a la cocina a comer

Himawari: si vamos (los tres salen del cuarto y se van a comer)

Minato: (caminando por la playa) ahora entiendo todo

Kushina: el comportamiento de naruto,quien se iba a imaginar,que haría eso

Mianto: y las ganas de molestar a hinata

Kushina: es que solo se peleaba con hinata,para fastidiarla

Minato: así es

Kushina: amor,estado pensando en algo

Minato: y que es

Kushina: yo creo que es hora de que les contemos a hinata y sasuke lo que nos contaron karin y suigetsu

Minato: en eso estaba pensando yo también

Kushina: cree que debamos contarles en estos días

Minato: creo que debemos esperar

Kushina: y eso porque

Minato: porque fugaku y mikoto se van mañana con utakata a francia

Kushina: (sorprendida) para que

Minato: quieren buscar a hiashi

Kushina: pero si hiashi,odia a hinata

Minato: lo se

Kushina: no entiendo,porque lo van a buscar

Minato: porque piensan que es hora de que su actitud,cambie,ya que hinata lo necesita

Kushina: pues les deseo suerte

Minato: igual yo (mientras siguen caminando)

Sasuke: (llega a la casa con sarada) llegamos

Sarada: papi que querías contarme

Sasuke: pues,hija,he hablado con tus abuelos

Sarada: y que dicen

Sasuke: se van a Londres

Sarada: entiendo papi

Sasuke: y que opinas hija

Sarada: pues,no puedo decirte que me da pena,tu sabes que nunca los veía ni hablaba con ellos

Sasuke: lo se

Sarada: además tengo otros abuelos,que si me quieren

Sasuke: lo se el tío minato y la tía kushina,te quieren mucho

Sarada: y yo a ellos y te puedo hacer una pregunta

Sasuke: dime hija

Sarada: porque mami no ve a su papi

Sasuke: lo que pasa es que hace tiempo,tuvieron un problema y desde ahí no se llevan bien

Sarada: y cual fue el problema

Sasuke: tu abuela sufrió un accidente y se murió,y lamentablemente tu abuelo,le hecho la culpa a tu mami

Sarada: por eso,es que están separados

Sasuke: así es hija

Sarada: y crees que algún dçia se reconcilien

Sasuke: no te lo sabría decir hija,pero espero que si

Sarada: entiendo papi

Sasuke: ven entremos a casa para ir a comer

Sarada: si papi,y mañana vienen mami y mis hermanos

Sasuke: si,ahora tenían que recoger unas cosas,pero mañana viene

Sarada: entiendo papi

Sasuke: hija debo darte las gracias

Sarada: a mi porque

Sasuke: por tener la idea de que me una de nuevo con hinata

Sarada: bueno papi,siempre hablabas de ella,y decías lo arrepentido que estabas de haber terminado con ella,por eso,después de escuchar la conversación con el tío utakata,y ve rlo feliz que estabas cuando te mando un mensaje,se me ocurrió que te unieras a ella

Sasuke: y ahora en cambio tu sabes que es tener una mama

Sarada: si papi,y ella sabe que la quiero mucho

Sasuke: y tienes dos hermanos

Sarada: claro que si papi

Sasuke: me alegro hija (los dos entran a la casa y siguen conversando)

Izumi: (en la heladería) oye y sakura nos parecía una buena persona

Itachi: nunca lo fue,a ella de daba igual todo

Izumi: por eso sarada,recién sabe lo que es temer una mama

Itachi: es verdad,y boruto y himawari,también saben lo que es tener un papa

Izumi: al menos ahora si,ya nadie puede separar de nuevo a sasuke y hinata

Itachi: en eso tienes razón

Izumi: sabes porque los tíos,querían hablar con utakata

Itachi: la verdad es que no se

Izumi: será algo importante

Itachi: creo que si (mientras siguen comiendo el helado y conversando)

Mientras que en el restaurante

Utakata: bueno ahora que estamos solos los tres,de que querían hablar conmigo

Fugaku: queremos que nos acompañes a francia

Utakata: (sorprendido) a francia para que

Mikoto: queremos buscar a hiashi

Utakata: pero cual es el motivo

Fugaku: creemos que es hora de que padre e hija estén juntos de nuevo

Utakata: miren,les soy sincero,no es buena idea

Mikoto: pues a nosotros nos parece que si

Utakata: pero ustedes creen que cambie de idea

Fugaku: no perdemos nada

Utakata: pues que les grite

Mikoto: hablaremos seriamente con el,ya es hora de que su actitud cambie

Utakata: miren,hinata a querido llamarlo pero no se atreve,porque teme que le vuelva a gritar diciéndole que no era su hija,se que estado tentada

Fugaku: por eso queremos hablar con el

Mikoto: y queremos que tu nos acompañes

Utakata: no se si sea buena idea,me dijo que si me volvía a ver,me sacaría de su casa a patadas

Fugaku: estas con nosotros,no lo hará

Mikoto: te pedimos este favor

Utakata: esta bien y cuando nos iríamos

Fugaku: mañana en la noche,para llegar el domingo y luego ver si ese mismo día nos regresamos o el lunes

Utakata: de acuerdo,los acompañare a francia

Mikoto: gracias utakata

Utakata les sonríe,solo esperaba que cuando vayan a francia el papa de hinata quiera irse con ellos para disculparse con hinata,eso ponía un poco nervioso a utakata,pero a la final se tranquilizo y los tres seguían conversando


	20. Chapter 20

A la mañana siguiente

Cuando todos habían terminado de desayunar,en ese momento llegaban sasuke con utakata,para ayudar a recoger las cosas que faltaban de hinata y de los niños

Sasuke: (se estaciona) gracias por acompañarme

Utakata: de nada

Sasuke: veamos si están listos

Utakata: esperemos que si (se acerca y toca el timbre)

Hinata: (abre las puertas) hola chicos

Sasuke: hola amor (se acerca y le besa)

Hinata: (le corresponde el beso) como estas

Sasuke: bien y ustedes

Hinata: bien listos para irnos

Utakata: bien vamos a ver

Boruto: hola papi (abraza a sasuke)

Sasuke: (también le abraza) todo listo niños

Himawari: si papi

Utakata: entonces ya podemos irnos

Hinata: si (todos toman las cosas que no eran muchas,y van a guardar al carro)

Kushina: (con daichi) ya se van

Hinata: si tía

Kushina: entiendo

Minato: (con perla) que les vaya bien

Hinata: esta bien,pero tengo que decirles algo,antes de irme (les hace caras graciosas a los mellizos y ellos se ríen)

Kushina: y que es

Hinata: el hecho de que me mude no significa,que les estoy alejando de sus nietos,así como le dije a karen ustedes,pueden venir a ver a sus nietos cuando quieran

Minato: lo sabemos

Kushina: y que es correcto,y seguiremos pendientes

Hinata: de acuerdo

Himawari: (entra a la casa con boruto) mami

Hinata: que pasa

Boruto: todo esta listo

Hinata: bien despídanse de sus abuelos y de sus primos,ya los verán otro día

Boruto: hasta luego abuela hasta luego abuelo

Himawari: nos veremos (les hacen reír a los mellizos)

Sasuke; vámonos niños

Boruto: si (se van al carro)

Sasuke: hasta luego tíos

Minato: que les vaya bien chicos

Hinata: si tío (se van)

Kushina: (les mira irse) amor

Minato: dime amor

Kushina: yo creo que ya siendo hora de contarles,a hinata y sasuke,lo que nos contaron karin y suigetsu

Minato: eso creo yo también,pero en este momento no

Kushina: porque no

Minato: porque ya se a donde van mikoto y fugaku con utakata

Kushina: a donde

Minato: a buscar a hiashi

Kushina: (sorprendida) para que

Minato: pues ellos creen que es hora de una reconciliación entre padre e hija

Kushina: pues ojala y funcione

Minato esperemos

Kushina: cuando lleguen lo sabremos

Minato: así es,y si funciona,le traeremos acá y luego le contaremos a hinata y sasuke,lo que nos contaron karin y suigetsu

Kushina: estoy de acuerdo

Sasuke: (maneja mientras se reía con los niños) y a que hora te vas

Utakata: a lo que lleguemos

Hinata:; a donde vas

Utakata: los tíos quieren que les acompañ unas cosas

Hinata: fuera del país

Utakata: así es

Hinata: pues suerte

Utakata: gracias

Sasuke: (llegan a la casa y mete el carro al garaje) listo llegamos

Utakata: bien niños,les ayudare con sus cosas

Himawari: gracias tío

Utakata: vamos

Sasuke: son todas tus cosas

Hinata: si mi ropa esta aquí,solo necesitaba,traer,unas cosas mías pero son pocas,al igual que los niños

Sasuke: los niños no juegan videojuegos

Hinata: la verdad poco (entran a la casa)

Izumi: (ve que entran) ya llegaron

Hinata: si

Luna: ia (tía)

Hinata: hola luna (ve que le extiende las manitos para que le cargue) ven aca (le carga)

Itachi: le agradas a luna

Hinata: y a shisui también

Itachi: les gusta jugar contigo

Fukagu: utakata estas listo

Utakata: (baja con su mochila) si tío

Mikoto: entonces vámonos

Hinata: ya se van tía

Mikoto: si tenemos cosas que hacer

Fugaku: así que regresaremos lunes o martes

Utakata: y yo los acompaño

Hinata: que les vaya bien

Fugaku: gracias hinata

Julia: el taxi ya llego

Mikoto: gracias julia,nos vemos chicos

Sasuke: que les vaya bien

Utakata: nos vemos (se van)

Izumi: (ve que se van) alguien sabe a donde se van

Itachi: ni idea

Sasuke: ya lo sabremos cuando regresen

Sarada: papi

Sasuke: dime hija

Sarada: donde están las pilas

Sasuke: en el escritorio en el primer cajón

Sarada: gracias papi

Hinata: sarada

Sarada: si mami

Hinata: para que necesitas las pilas

Sarada: para los controles remotos,vamos a jugar carreras

Hinata: tengan cuidado

Sarada: si mami

Itachi: les gusto la pista

Hinata: saben las reglas

Izumi: si,sarada sabe que si sus primos están con ellos,tienen que tener cuidado

Itachi: pero como boruto esta pendiente de que a luna y a shisui no les pase nada,si están en el cuarto,dejan de jugar

Izumi: oigan se me ocurrió una idea

Sasuke: hay no,cuando tienes un idea,mejor es hora de decirte que no

Izumi: no es tan malo

Hinata: y cual es tu idea

Izumi: y si tienen otro bebe

Hinata: bueno fuera,pero no puedo

Itachi: y porque no

Hinata: tuve un deagarro cuando nació boruto me tuvieron que hacer una cesárea,y vieron que no podían reparar mi utero así que lo perdí

Sasuke: y además para mi,tres son suficientes

Hinata: oigan queremos pedirles un favor

Itachi: y cual es

Sasuke: que nada de lo que nos conto los padres de sakura ayer,se enteren los niños

Hinata: los tres,han sufrido mucho,no queremos que sigan sufirendo

Izumi: no te preocupes,no se van a enterar de que naruto y sakura fueron amantes

Itachi: pero se nota que nunca regañaste a los niños

Hinata: y tu crees que iba a poder hacerlo,con la clase de papa que tuvieron

Izumi: pues no

Sasuke: por eso nunca regañe a sarada

Hinata: así es

Los cuatro seguían conversando,ya para la noche,en casa se quedaron sasuke y hinata ahora estaban en el cuarto,buscando una película para verla

Hinata: itachi e izumi,se llevaron a los niños

Sasuke: dijo que sería divertido,llevarlos fuera de la casa

Hinata: si,pero incluso dijo que no los esperemos despiertos

Sasuke: creo que llegaran mas tarde

Hinata: seguramente

Sasuke: bueno que tal si vemos esta

Hinata: el diablo viste ala moda

Sasuke: es divertida

Hinata: claro solo no me salgas como boruto y himawari

Sasuke: porque

Hinata: porque la ultima vez,que la vimos,estuvieron criticando todo de la película

Sasuke: y que les dijiste

Hinata: que si querían ver la película para entretenerse o criticar

Sasuke: y cual fue su respuesta

Hinata: su respuesta fue,las dos cosas

Sasuke: que graciosos

Hinata: eso mismo les dije yo

Sasuke: busquemos otra

Hinata: haber (también busca)

Sasuke: creo que lo tengo

Hinata: que es

Sasuke: mira (le enseña la película)

Hinata: avatar

Sasuke: se que es larga,pero vamos a verla

Hinata: de acuerdo

Sasuke pone la película y se acuestan y se quedan mirándola,cuando ya la una de la mañana hinata se despierta,porque se había quedado dormida,al igual que sasuke,así que a la final,decide apagar la tele y el dvd y se vuelve a dormir

Martes al mediodía

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que utakata,fugaku y mikoto habían salido,ahora regresaban a la casa

Utakata: bueno regresamos

Mikoto: así es

Fugaku: fue un viaje largo,pero valio la pena

Utakata: así es

Mikoto: esperemos que los chicos,estén en casa (mientras entran)

Fugaku: hola familia,ya llegamos

Izumi: hola tío como les fue

Mikoto: nos fue bien

Minato: por eso nos llamaron

Utakata: si queríamos que ustedes también lo supieran

Kushina: pues ya estamos aquí

Itachi: se pueden saber que se traen

Sasuke: para que estén contentos,paso algo no es cierto

Utakata: ahora lo sabrán (hace una seña y una persona entra pero nadie podría creer,quien era la persona que entraba)

Sasuke: (se queda helado) amor

Hinata: (le mira) amor que te pasa parece que viste un fantasma

Sasuke: mejor mira tu quien vino

Hinata: de acuerdo (se da la vuelta y lo mira) no puede ser papa

Hiashi: hola hinata (le sonríe y se acerca y la abraza)


	21. Chapter 21

Hiashi: hola hinata (se acerca y le abraza)

Hinata: (era lo que tanto deseaba abrazar a su papa y ahora lo esta haciendo,sin poder evitarlo,varias lagrimas salen de sus ojos,en eso su papa deja de abrazar) lo siento (se limpia las lagrimas)

Sasuke: acaso se fueron a francia

Utakata: la idea fue de tus padres

Itachi: porque lo hicieron

Fugaku: bien,era hora de que padre e hija estén juntos de nuevo

Mikoto: les contaremos

Flash back

Dos días atrás

Era domingo en la tarde y había llegado a francia,ahora se dirigían en tu taxi,hasta la casa de hiashi

Fugaku: así que pronto llegaremos

Utakata así es

Mikoto: y que esperas cuando te vea

Utakata: que no me saque de su casa,a patas porque eso me dijo cuando me lleve a hinata,que si aparecía me sacaría de su casa de una patada

Fugaku: tranquilo,dudo que sea capaz de eso

Utakata: como se nota que no lo conocen

Mikoto: tranquilo,estamos contigo

Utakata: de acuerdo (ve que llegan) bueno llegamos

Fugaku: la casa es grande

Utakata: así es

Mikoto: podemos bajarnos

Utakata: (respira profundo) bien aquí voy (en eso se baja del carro y toman sus maletas y se acerca a la puerta)

Fugaku: dijiste que sabía estar el carro de la esposa afuera

Utakata: se supone pero no lo veo (toca el timbre)

Hiashi: (se acerca y abre la puerta y ve a utakata) vaya asi que estas de nuevo aquí

Utakata: hola señor hiashi,puedo pasar

Hiashi: claro pasa

Utakata: gracias (entra) espero no ser una molestia

Hiashi: no,no lo eres, y viniste solo

Utakata: no espere (le hace señas a fugaku y mikoto para que entren)

Mikoto: hola hiashi

Hiashi: no esperaba volver a verlos a los dos

Fugaku: tenemos que hablar

Hiashi: claro porque no se sientan

Mikoto: de acuerdo (todos se sientan)

Utakata: espero que no se enoje porque estoy aquí

Hiashi: bueno se que la ultima vez te dije que si volvías te sacaría de mi casa de una patada,pero ahora que estas aquí te debo una disculpa por la forma como me comporte

Utakata: no se preocupe,disculpa aceptada

Mikoto: y no esta tu esposa aquí,porque de seguro no le va a agradar nuestra presencia

Hiashi: no tranquilos desde hace,tres años que anule mi matrimonio

Fugaku: (sorprendido) ya no estas casado

Hiashi: no

Utakata: y porque

Hiashi: después de que te llevaste a mi hija,y ella al año me llamo y yo le grite,me sentí mal,que incluso durante un tiempo me fui de la casa,hasta que a la final,hice lo que tu y hinata me dijeron muchas veces que haga

Utakata: decidió ir con la psicóloga

Hiashi: así es

Fugaku: todo este tiempo

Hiashi: así es

Mikoto: y por eso no estas casado

Hiashi: si ella,me dijo que lo mejor sería que ya no estuviera casado,así que inicie los tramites para anular mi matrimonio

Utakata: con razón,ya no vimos el carro

Hiashi: así es

Fugaku: y sigues con la psicóloga

Hiashi: no,el viernes fue mi ultima sesión

Utakata: y que fue lo que decidió

Hiashi: que estoy listo para reconcilarme con mi hija

Mmikoto: por eso vinimos

Hiashi: a buscarme

Fugaku: así es hinata a pasado un mal momento,y es en este momento donde mas necesita a su padre

Hiashi: pues quiero ir a estar a su lado

Mikoto: de acuerdo

Utakata: me alegra que haya decidido hacer las pases con su hija

Hiashi: la psicóloga tenía razón,yo no sabía a quien culpar por la muerte de mi esposa,y me desquite con mi hija

Mikoto: bueno,ya paso

Hiiashi: así es

Fugaku: (apaga su celular) tendremos que esperar hasta mañana,para irnos

Utakata: y eso porque tío

Fugaku: hay vuelos programados,así que ya reserve,para mañana

Mikoto: de acuerdo,que tal si le contamos a hiashi,todo lo que paso

Fugaku: bien (le empiezan a contar)

Fin del flash back

Hinata: gracias,a los tres por haber atreverse hacer algo que yo ni me hubiera atrevido

Sasuke: yo creo que nadie

Itachi: es verdad

Minato: bueno,hay que admitirlo,los únicos que estaban decididos a buscar a hiashi,y lo consiguieron

Hiashi: si,hija

Hinata: dime papa

Hiashi: utakata me dijo que estabas tentada a llamarme cuando se cumplió quince días del entierro de naruto,eso es cierto

Hinata: si papa

Hiashi: y porque no lo hiciste

Hinata; me acobarde,tenía miedo de otro grito

Hiashi: por eso no lo hiciste

Hinata; no papa

Hiashi: hija,me deje llevar por el dolor de la muerte de tu madre,nunca vi lo mas maravilloso que ella me dejo y eras tu,lamento haberme comportador como un tarado contigo

Hinata: lo único que siempre he querido es a mi papa,el papa dulce cariñoso y tierno,no mi papa gritón y agresivo

Hiashi: pues el papa agresivo,ya no existe mas,el papa cariñoso ha vuelto

Hinata: te quiero papa (le abraza)

Hiashi: y yo a ti hija (también le abraza) y lamento haberte dejado,no sabía que había pasado,muchos problemas en especial con naruto

Hinata: demasiados los niños ahora saben lo que es tener un papa

Sasuke: y sarada sabe ahora lo que es tener una mama

Hiashi: y los niños

Hinata: estan en la escuela

Hiashi: deseo conocerlos

Sasuke: ellos también,preguntan mucho por su abuelo

Hiashi: me alegra que ustedes dos estén juntos de nuevo

Sasuke: no separamos por dejarnos llevar por rumores

Hinata: pero luego nos encontramos de nuevo

Sasuke: y fueron los niños quienes nos unieron

Hiashi: y ahora que van hacer

Sasuke; iniciaremos los tramites,para anular nuestros matrimonios

Fugaku: creo que ahora,podrá ser mas sencillo para ustedes,ya que los dos son viudos

Hinata: así es tío y papa

Hiashi: dime

Hinata: no se si te contaron los tíos,que naruto y sakura seguían juntos

Hiashi: si me lo contaron

Sasuke: por favor de esto no les fias a los niños,ellos ya han sufrido demasiado

Hiashi: tranquilos,no les diré nada

Utakata: los niños están llegando

Itachi: si,ya los vi

Boruto: (entra a la casa) mami,papi ya llegamos

Sasuke: hola hijo

Sarada: al fin en casa

Himawari: si

Hinata: (les escucha a los tres hablar al mismo tiempo así que les silba para que les presten atención) gracias ahora quiero contarles algo

Sarada: y que es mami

Hinata: se acuerdan que me han estado preguntando por mi papa

Boruto: si mami

Hinata: bien (se acerca donde hiashi) chicos el es mi papa

Himawari: (sorprendida) en serio mami

Hinata: en serio,papa te presento a tus nietos (se acerca a los niños) ella es himawari ella sarada y el boruto,niños les presento a su abuelo

Boruto: tu eres nuestro abuelo

Hiashi: si,yo soy su abuelo

Himawari: abuelo (los tres le lanzan)

Sasuke: oigan tengan cuidado

Hiashi: no te preocupes sasuke

Sasuke: aun así

Hinata: (mira a su papa con sus nietos y sonríe) tía

Mikoto: dime hinata

Hinata: gracias a los tres,hicieron algo que yo no me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo

Utakata: pues yo tampoco,pero los tíos insistieron

Fugaku: pensamos que era hora de que tu padre y tu se reconcilien

Mikoto: por eso decidimos irnos a buscarlo

Hinata: pues les agradezco

Fugaku: lo hicimos con gusto

Mikoto: ahora si la familia esta completa

Utakata: ya no estamos incompletos

Hinata: así es (mientras ve a su papa feliz jugando con sus nietos,y ve a sasuke que se reía,ella también sonríe lo que tanto deseaba de reconciliarse con su padre,al fin se cumplió,y estaba feliz)


	22. Chapter 22

Tres días después

Ha pasado,tres días desde que hinata y su padre,se reconciliaron,incluso ya se había instalado en casa de minato y kushina,y le iba bien,ahora hinaya y sasuke conversaban con ino y sai,ya que había llevado a inojin a que juegue con boruto sarada y himawari

Hinata: y quien les conto

Ino: fue utakata

Sasuke: el les conto

Sai: si nos dijo que hinata fue quien dio el primer paso y que te mando un mensaje

Ino: y que te habías emocionado

Sai: y que luego se encontraron en la heladería del centro comercial

Ino: y que fueron los niños,quienes hicieron los planes para que ustedes dos estén juntos

Hinata: eso es cierto

Sasuke: les puedo hacer una pregunta

Ino: haber dinos

Sasuke: ustedes sabían que himawari era mi hija

Sai: no lo sabíamos

Ino: recién nos enteramos

Sai: nosotros pensamos que era hija de naruto

Hinata: no,naruto quería ser el padre de himawari

Ino: y cuando te enteraste

Sasuke: ya cuando hablamos con los niños,y ellos nos confesaron lo que hicieron,hinata le dijo a himawari que yo era su papa

Sai: y como reaccionaste

Sasuke: me quede sin palabras,pero luego me emocione y mas cuando himawari me dijo papi

Ino: ya te empezó a decirte papa

Sai: así es

Ino: bueno nos alegramos que estén juntos de nuevo

Hinata: gracias

Ino: y ahora que van hacer

Sasuke: vamos a iniciar los tramites para anular nuestros matrimonios

Sai: creo que ahora podría ser mas fácil los dos son viudos

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Ino: quien lo diría naruto y sakura amantes

Hinata: nadie

Sasuke: pero esto los niños no lo saben

Sai: no te preocupes no diremos nada,ya que ellos también lo han pasado mal

Ino: oye hinata

Hinata: dime ino

Ino: y cual era la condición que naruto te ponía para el divorcio

Hinata: que le de la custodia completa de himawari

Sai: solo eso

Hinata: si y le dije que no,además quería poner una orden de alejamiento,por si sasuke se enteraba que era el padre,de himawari no permitiría que se acerca a ella

Ino: y que le dijiste

Hinata: que para eso,lo primerito que le iban a pedir es una prueba de adn

Sai: eso es cierto lo piden

Hinata: si,y yo le decía sabes bien que tu no eres us padre,entonces que vas a alterar la prueba

Ino: y que decía

Hinata: se quedaba callado

Sai: que hombre

Kushina: (entra a la casa) hola chicos

Sasuke: hola tía

Hinata: y como estas tía

Kushina: bien hinata

Hinata: y como el va a mi papa

Kushina: bien,ahora el que era tu cuarto es de el y ya viene mañana para pasar el fin de semana con los niños

Sasuke: se le nota que le gusta ser abuelo

Kushina: así es y vine porque quiero contarles algo,y ya que sai e ino están aquí,pues esta bien que se enteren

Hinata: y que es tía

Kushina: algo que me contaron karin y suigetsu,estaba por contárselos,pero,ya saben el mal momento que pasamos

Sasuke: lo sabemos tía

Ino: y que te contaron tía

Kushina: pues verán (se sienta y les empieza a contar)

Flash back

Seis meses atrás

Karin y suigetsu,antes de irse,dediciden que era hora de contarles a minato y kushina lo que había hecho diez años atrás

Karin: mama podemos pasar

Kushina: claro hija pasen

Suigetsu: gracias (los dos entran)

Minato: listos para irse con naruto

Karin: si per antes de irnos,hay algo que suigetsu y yo queremos contarles

Kushina: y que es

Suigetsu: karin y yo fuimos quienes hace diez años,hicimos que hinata y sasuke terminaran

Kushina: me pueden decir porque hicieron eso

Karin: porque no sabíamos que eran naruto y sakura quienes querían que ellos dos quedaran separados

Minato: acaso fueron ustedes lo que iniciaron los rumores

Karin: si,fui yo quien dijo que hinata,se iba a estudiar a francia

Suigetsu: y yo dije que sasuke se iba a Londres

Kushina: karin acaso te olvidaste que en francia hinata no tiene nada que hacer

Karin: lo siento mama,se que su papa la odia

Minato: pero claro que la odia,por eso utakata la trajo a vivir aquí

Suigetsu: nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde

Kushina: y me pueden decir,porque se les ocurre contárnoslo después de tanto tiempo

Karin: porque antes de irnos de vacaciones escuchamos una discusión de naruto y hinata

Minato: y que decían

Suigetsu: que naruto,le daría el divorcio a hinata pero con la condición de que le de la custodia completa de himawari

Karin: y hinata se negaba,le decía que no se lo iba a dar

Suigetsu: y luego escuchamos que naruto le decía que no permitiría que sasuke se acercara a himawari

Karin: y ahí fue cuando escuchamos que claramente hinata le decía a naruto que el padre de himawari es sasuke y que si el quería ver a su hija,tenía todo el derecho

Suigetsu: y ahí fue cuando nos dimos cuenta del error que hemos cometido

Minato: hicieron que ellos se separaran y himawari se críe con otra persona

Kushina: saben lo que van hacer

Karin: que mama

Kushina: después de que los mellizos nazcan,ustedes llamaran a sasuke y ahí le contaran a sasuke y hinata lo que hicieron ustedes dos

Suigetsu: pero es lo correcto

Minato: claro que es lo correcto,separaron a una hija de su padre,durante diez años,así que se disculparan con ellos han entendido

Karin: si papa lo entendimos

Kushina: cuando regresan de los ángeles

Suigetsu: a lo mejor pasado mañana

Minato: bien,y entiendan no hay discusión se disculparan con hinata y sasuke

Karin: si papa

Suigetsu: ya nos vamos

Kushina: de acuerdo tengan cuidado

Karin: si mama (los dos se van)

Kushina: no puedo creerlo

Minato: naruto y sakura,querían separarlos

Kushina: si,para que ella casarse con sasuke y naruto con hinata

Minato: separando a una hija de su padre

Kushina: y todo empezó mal,ya vez como se han peleado

Minato: ahora que ya se van a divorciar,esperemos que cuando nazcan los mellizos y pasen unos días,llamen a sasuke y les expliquen todo lo que hicieron

Kushina: estoy de acuerdo (los dos siguen conversando)

Fin del flash back

Sasuke: (sin poder creerlo) así que fueron ellos

Kushina: así es

Hinata: tía,entendemos porque nos cuentas recién ahora

Kushina: lo entienden

Sasuke: claro que si,la muerte de los tres,y el tener dedicarles tu tiempo a perla y daichi,al criarlos no como nietos si no como hijos

Karin: sabíamos que necesitaban tu y el tío su tiempo

Kushina: de todas formas gracias chicos

Sasuke: no lo agradezcas tía

Kushina: de todas formas,ustedes están juntos de nuevo

Sasuke: si tía,y en unos días iniciaremos los tramites de la anulación de nuestros matrimonios

Kushina: entiendo chicos y bueno,ahora me voy

Hinata: no te quedas

Kushina: no chicos,solo venía a contarles

Sasuke: esta bien

Kushina: nos vemos chicos (se va)

Sai: acaso los tíos sabían que himawari era hija de sasuke

Hinata: no ellos al igual que himawari lo supieron hace dos años

Ino: pensaron que la hija era de naruto

Hinata: es lo que naruto les hizo creer ese tiempo

Sai: y no te contaron

Sasuke: no,sabía que habría problemas,así que ellos también se callaron

Ino: pero,increíble,que karin y suigetsu hayan sido los que iniciaron los rumores

Hinata: si

Sasuke: pero aunque nos separamos por diez años,ahora estamos juntos de nuevo,y es lo que importa

Sai: claro que si,ahora si ya nadie les puede separar nuevamente

Hinata: claro que no

Sasuke: estamos juntos de nuevo (le besa)

Hinata: así es (le corresponde el beso)

Al terminar de besarse los cuatro siguen conversando de nuevo hasta que los niños,bajaban porque era hora de comer,así que todos se fueron a la cocina y mientras se sentaban a la mesa,pasaban la noche coiendo y riéndose,pasándola bien


	23. Chapter 23

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses desde que hinata se reconcilio con su padre,y también desde que kushina les contara a hinata y sasuke,que karin y suigetsu habían sido lo que ellos habían lanzado los rumores para que se separen,ahora todo estaba tranquilo

Hinata: que haces papa

Hiashi: me llego esto

Hinata: y que es

Hiashi: mira (se lo da)

Hinata: haber (lo toma y lo mira) papa acaso vendiste la casa de francia

Hiashi: si hija

Hinata: y porque lo hiciste

Hiashi: bueno ahora ya vivo aquí,tengo un trabajo (trabajaba con fugaku) y ya no volveré a allá

Hinata: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Hiashi: dime hija

Hinata: cuando te sacaste con ella,acaso firmaron algún acuerdo prematrimonial

Hiashi: no hija

Hinata: no lo hiciste

Hiashi: no,y eso fue porque,le dije claramente que no espere nada,si hay divorcio

Hinata: y ella que dijo

Hiashi: a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar

Hinata: igual si lo hubieran firmado,no tendría nada,porque anulaste tu matrimonio

Hiashi: así es

Hinata: y que harás con el dinero

Hiashi: pensaba dártelo a ti

Hinata: porque no mejor haces otra cosa

Hiashi: que cosa

Hinata: guárdalo en el banco

Hiashi: pues no es tan mala la idea

Hinata: así es papa

Hiashi: los niños ya están por salir de vacaciones

Hinata: si,ya falta poco

Hiashi: que bueno (siguen conversando)

Sasuke: (entra a la sala) vaya

Hinata: que paso amor

Sasuke: los padres de sakura vendieron la casa que le regalaron cuando se graduó y también la casa de ellos

Hinata: así que se fueron

Sasuke: si pero,han decido mandarme el dinero

Hinata: (sorprendida) y eso porque

Sasuke: porque quieren la una parte sea para sarada,y la otra para boruto y himawari

Hinata: y eso porque

Sasuke: no se,dicen que quieren que los niños tengan el dinero

Hiashi: creen que sea porque así se están disculpando,por lo que estuvieron callados durante estos diez años

Sasuke: eso es seguro,pero no estoy de acuerdo que hagan eso

Hinata: tampoco estoy de acuerdo manden el dinero,solo porque es una forma de disculparse con los niños,como si ellos no supieran lo mal que los niños lo han pasado

Hiashi: y que harán con el dinero

Sasuke: lo mandare para el hospital infatil,que te parece amor

Hinata: estoy de acuerdo,ese dinero que vaya al hospital infantil

Hiashi: me parece lo correcto y sasuke

Sasuke: si tío

Hiashi: que paso con los tramites de la anulación de sus matrimonios

Sasuke: ya hablamos ayer con el abogado,los tramites están listos,ahora hay que esperar

Hiashi: se nota que estas cosas se demoran

Hinata: y cuanto tiempo se demoro,en anular tu matrimonio

Hiashi: tres meses

Sasuke: si que se demora

Hiashi: así es chicos

Itachi: oigan

Sasuke: que pasa hermano

Itachi: vamos a comer

Hintata: ya mismo llegan los niños,esperemos

Itachi: de acuerdo

Hiashi: sasuke y con sakura no firmaron un acuerdo prematrimonial

Sasuke: no,me dijo que si nos divorciábamos,yo me podía quedar con sarada,y yo le dije que bueno

Hiashi: y tu hija

Hinata: no,el único acuerdo que naruto quería es que le de la custodia completa de himawari,y yo me negué

Hiashi: ni siquiera era su hija

Hinata: eso mismo le dije

Hiashi: exigía algo,que no tenía derecho

Hinata: así le dije claramente que si pedía un orden de alejamiento,lo primero que le iban a pedir es una prueba de adn

Sasuke: ahí si,ya no decía nada

Hinata: no,pero con lo necio que era

Hiashi: y himawari como se entero

Hinata: hace dos años,en una discusión que tuve con naruto ahí se entero

Hiashi: y que le dijiste

Hinata: que algún día volvería a ver a su padre

Sasuke: y eso que yo la veía,pero nunca supe que era mi hija

Hiashi: si veías a himawari

Sasuke: si

Hiashi: y cuando te enteraste que eras su padre

Sasuke: cuando los niños confesaron,que ellos organizaron,lo de la cita

Hiashi: haber quien organizo la cita de ustedes dos

Hinata: los niños papa

Hiashi: de que forma

Hinata: boruto escribió una nota,haciéndome creer que sasuke me estaba invitando al centro comercial

Sasuke: y sarada hizo lo mismo

Hiashi: y como lo descubrieron

Hinata: por las notas,ahí descubrí que era la letra de boruto

Sasuke; y yo descubrí que era la letra de sarada

Hiashi: querían unirlos

Hinata: así es

Hiashi: y quien dio el primer paso,entre ustedes dos

Hnata; fui yo papa

Hiashi: como que tu hija

Hinata: es que utakata era el que me insistía en que le mande un mensaje,así que cuando se fue,me fui a mi cuarto y lo hice

Hiashi: y que paso

Itachi: yo te lo puedo decir tío

Hiashi: haber dímelo

Itachi: mi hermano estaba sentado,cuando le llego el mensaje,se emociono tanto que salto se cayo grito

Hiashi: no rompió un florero

Hinata: eso mismo pregunte yo

Sasuke: no tío no lo rompí

Hiashi: pero el plan de los niños era unirlos

Hinata: y lo lograron

Sasuke: así es

Izumi: (entra con los niños) ya llegamos

Hinata: y como les fue

Boruto: bien mami (se acercan)

Hinata: (iba a decirles algo,pero los tres hablan al mismo tiempo,que les silba otra vez) cuantas veces tengo que decirles que hablen uno por uno

Sarada: es que es divertido

Sasuke: si tan divertido,que no se les entiende

Himawari: hola abuelo (se acerca y le abraza)

Hiashi: (también le abraza) hola niños y como les fue en la escuela

Boruto: bien abuelo

Hiashi: alguna queja,o se portan bien

Sarada: nos portamos bien abuelo

Boruto: mami

Hinata: dime

Boruto: tenemos hambre

Hinata: vayan a cambiarse de ropa a lavarse las manos,para que vengan a comer

Himawari: si mami (los tres suben a cambiarse)

Hiashi: alguna vez se portan mal,en la escuela

Hinata: no papa

Izumi: son buenos niños los tres

Itachi: ni una queja

Hiaxhi: son buenos niños

Hinata: el tener que criarlos sola,con la ayuda de los tíos y la ayuda de karin y suigetsu,mientras naruto brillaba por su ausencia,eso hizo que los niños,se porten bien en la escuela,y que no tenga ninguna queja de ellos,para que yo no termine decepcionada de ellos

Sasuke: lo mismo me paso con sarada

Hiashi: por eso a los niños,les dolió mas lo que murieron karin y suigetsu

Hinata: así es papa

Hiashi: entiendo

Siguen conversando hasta que bajan los niños,y se van a la cocina a comer,cuando terminan de comer,hacen su tareas,y al terminar de hacerlas se ponen a jugar con los abuelos

Hinata: papa nos puedes hacer un favor

Hiashi: claro díganme

Sasuke: te quedarías con los niñ volvemos

Hiashi: claro con gusto

Hinata: gracias,niños

Sarada: si mami

Hinata: enseguida volvemos,sea buenos con el abuelo

Himawari: si mami

Boruto: que les vaya bien

Sasuke: gracias (salen de la casa)

Itachi: ahora si quieren decirnos a donde quieren que les acompañemos

Hinata: al hospital infantil

Izumi: para que

Sasuke: pues los padres,de sakura vendieron la casa,que le regalaron a sakura cuando se graduo,y luego vendieron su casa,y me mandaron el dinero

Itachi: y porque hicieron eso

Sasuke: pues es una forma de disculparse por lo mal que lo pasaron sarada,boruto y himawari

Izumi: que acaso piensan ellos que con darles ese dinero,compesan los diez años que vivieron mal

Hinata: eso mismo pensé yo

Sasuke: por eso se me ocurrió la idea,de donar el dinero al hospital infantil

Itachi: pues es lo correcto hermano

Sasuke: así es

Izumi: claro que si,ellos se equivocan que al regalarles dinero,pueden hacer algo bueno

Hinata: es verdad (llegan al hospital infantil estacionan el carro y se bajan)

Sasuke; (entra y se acerca a la recepción) disculpe

Recepcionista: si en que puedo ayudarlo

Sasuke: mi novia y yo,queremos hacer una donación

Recepcionsta: en serio

Hinata: si,aquí están los cheques (se los da)

Recepcionista: (los mira) vaya es mucho dinero

Sasuke: así es

Recepcionista: de todas formas a nombre del hospital queremos agradecerles,por su donación

Hinata; lo hacemos para ayudar y llevar esperanza a los niños enfermos

Recepcionista: de todas formas muchas gracias a los dos

Sasuke: de nada

Hinata: hasta luego

Recepcionista: hasta luego chicos

Itachi: se puso feliz (salían del hospital)

Izumi: claro que si

Sasuke: fue una ayuda

Hinata: es verdad

Los tres se suben al carro y regresaban de nuevo a la casa,ahora ya solo les faltaba que les den la noticia de que sus matrimonios estaban anulados con esos pensamientos volvían a casa


	24. Chapter 24

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses y ahora los mellizos acababan de cumplor,un año,ahora estaban celebrando su cumpleaños

Mikoto: como han crecido

Kushina: bastante

Fugaku: pese a que fueron prematuros,han crecido

Minato: si,es verdad los dos están creciendo y subiendo de peso

Hinata: y ya les han salido los dientes

Sasuke: si,incluso,pero me agarro el dedo y se lo metió a la boca y me mordió,y si muerde duro

Kushina: lo lamento sasuke,creo que lo hace por probar sus dientes

Minato: hinata

Hinata: si tío

Minato: se acerca el cumpleaños de himawari y sasuke

Hinata: si tío,en quince días

Kushina: que rápido

Sasuke: así es tío

Minato: y el abogado no les ha llamado todavía

Hinata: no tío,espero que pronto nos llame

Kushina: tienen que seguir esperando

Sasuke: así es

Itachi: (entra con los niños) ya llegamos

Izumi: feliz cumpleaños niños

Himawari: que cumplan muchos años mas primitos

Sarada: y que sigan creciendo

Boruto: esperamos que les guste sus regalos

Minato: de seguro les gustara

Luna: mami

Izumi: que pasa hija

Luna: nena (señala a perla)

Izumi: quieres acercarte

Luna: si

Izumi: haber (mientras se acerca donde perla) mira luna ella es tu primita (ve que luna le acaricia la carita al perla y ella se ríe)

Itachi: parece que se llevaran bien

Hinata: eso es cierto

Shisui: tía

Hinata: que pasa pequeñira

Shisui: arriba (le estira las manos para que le cargue)

Hinata: ven aca (mientras le carga)

Shisui: nene (señala a daichi)

Hinata: le quieres ver (se acerca)

Kushina: si,se llevaran bien

Minato: ya que están aquí,vamos a comer pastel

Boruto: pastel rico

Kushina: si niños

Todos se sientan a comer pastel pasando la tarde divertida,y bastante entretenida,viendo como los niños abrían los regalos,y se divertían,ya cuando era la noche se despidieron

Sarada: estuvo divertido

Hinata: (manejaba el carro) se divirtieron niños

Boruto: si mami

Himawari: solo hay que tener cuidado,daichi quiere morder

Sasuke: en eso deben de tener cuidado

Boruto: si papi

Hinata: (llegan a la casa) bueno hemos llegado

Sarada: gracias mami

Hinata: de nada niños (todos entran a la casa)

Izumi: me parece que julia,esta en su cuarto

Itachi: de seguro esta dormida

Sasuke: seguramente

Hinata: (todos se despiden y suben a sus cuartos) amor

Sasuke: dime amor

Hinata: vi que estabas viendo tu celular,alguien te escribió

Sasuke: el abogado amor

Hinata: y que dice

Sasuke: quiere que vayamos mañana

Hinata: será que tiene alguna buena noticia

Sasuke: espero que si

Hinata: nos toca esperar,hasta mañana para ver que nos dice

Sasuke: así es (se había cambiado de ropa y ahora se acostaba en la cama)

Hinata: bueno aprovechemos que los niños están de vacaciones (también se habñia cambiado y ahpra estaba acostada)

Sasuke: eso es cierto,que descanses amor (le besa)

Hinata: igualmente amor (le corresponde el beso y se duerme)

A la mañana siguiente

Como era sábado todos estaban dormidos,menos sasuke y hinata,que se despertaron y se habían cambiado de ropa y ahora salían del cuarto y se iba a la cocina a desayunar

Sasuke: buenos días julia

Julia: bueno días joven

Hinata: y como amaneciste julia

Julia: bien y ustedes

Sasuke: bien gracias (se sientan y empiezan a desayunar)

Julia: van a salir

Hinata: si,pero volveremos pronto

Julia: entiendo

Sasuke: así es (siguen desayunando hasta que terminan)gracias por la comida

Hinata: regresaremos pronto julia

Julia: de acuerdo señorita

Sasuke: nos vemos (se van)

Hinata: (van al carro y se suben) bueno vamos a ver que nos dice el abogado

Sasuke: así es (maneja,mientras escuchaban música,hasta que después de un rato,llegan donde el abogado y se bajan del carro y caminan hasta el despacho y tocan al puerta)

Abogado: adelante

Sasuke: (entra con hinata) buenos días

Abogado: hola chicos

Hinata: vinimos,porque ayer le mando un mensaje a sasuke,diciéndole que viniéramos porque tenía que darnos una noticia

Abogado: eso es cierto

Sasuke: y cual es la noticia

Abogado: pues,sus matrimonios han quedado anulados

Hinata: (sorprendida) en serio

Abogado: en serio

Sasuke: ya no estamos casados

Abogado: no chicos,sus matrimonios están completamente anulados,así que ustedes ya son libres,y ya nada les impide que sigan juntos

Hinata: muchas gracias

Sasuke: no ha ayudado mucho

Abogado: fue un placer haberles ayudado (les tiende la mano y los dos se la estrechan)

Sasuke: ahora no retiramos

Hinata: hasta luego (se van)

Abogado: hasta luego chicos (espera a su próximo cliente)

Hinata: (salen del despacho y se suben al carro) que emocion,ya no estoy casada con naruto

Sasuke: ni yo con sakura

Hinata: deberíamos ir a casa a contarles

Sasuke: es buena,idea también han estado esperando esta noticia

Hinata: pues ahora ya lo van a saber

Sasuke: eso es cierto (prende el carro y manejan hasta la casa)

Hinata: bueno llegamos (ve que sasuke guarda el carro)

Sasuke: si al fin en casa (se bajan)

Hinata: es cierto (entran a la casa) hola ya llegamos

Hiashii: hola hija

Hinata: hola papa

Utakata: y donde estaban ustedes

Sasuke: pues,tenemos una noticia que darles

Izumi: haber cuenten

Hinata: pues el abogado nos mando un mensaje para decirnos que tenía una noticia que darnos

Sasuke: así que fuimos a verlo

Itachi: y que son buenas o malas noticias

Hinata: son buenas noticias

Mikoto: y cuales son las buenas noticias

Sasuke: que nuestros matrimonios,estan complemtamente anulados

Fugaku: en serio

Hinata: así es tío

Hiashi: pues,les felicito

Hinata: gracias papa

Fugaku: pues ya que están aquí,venga justo es hora de comer

Mikoto: niños vengan a comer

Sarada: ya vamos abuela

Mikoto: de acuerdo (todos se sientan,y en eso llegaban los niños.y también se sientan,y empiezan a comer y se ponen a conversar y a reirse)

Quince días después

Ha pasado quince días,desde que loos mellizos cumplieron un año,y también,desde que el abogado les dio las noticias a sasuke y hinata de que sus matrimonios estaban completamente anulados,y justo ahora,era el cumpleaños de sasuke y himawari

Hinata: (se acerca a la cama) buenos días amor

Sasuke: (se despierta) buenos días

Hinata: feliz cumpleaños amor

Sasuke: gracias amor

Hinata: mira te hice un pequeño pastelito (le enseña y que incluso tenía dos velas prendidas)

Sasuke: gracias amor que lindo

Hinata: no soples,todavía

Sasuke: y eso porque

Hinata: vamos con himawari

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se levanta y los dos caminan hasta el cuarto,donde dormían los niños y entran) himawari despierta

Himawari: mmmm que

Hinata: buenos días cumpleañera

Himawari: (se despierta y los mira) buenos días papi,buenos días mami

Hinata: buenos días hija

Sasuke: feliz cumpleaños hija

Himawari: gracias mami,e igualmente papi

Sasuke: gracias hija

Boruto: (se despierta) buenos días

Sarada: (también se despierta) que pasa

Hianta: bueno sarada,ya que boruto y tu están despiertos,saluden a su papa y a su hermana que hoy es el cumpleaños de los dos

Boruto: es verdad feliz cumpleaños papi

Sasuke: gracias hijo

Boruto: feliz cumpleaños hermanita

Himawari: gracias hermano

Sarada: feliz cumpleaños papi

Sasuke: gracias hija

Sarada: feliz cumpleaños hermana

Himawari: gracias hermana

Hinata: haber himawari,tu y tu papa soplen las velas

Boruto: pero antes pidan un deseo

Sasuke: de acuerdo (los dos piden un deseo) y saben que

Sarada: que papi

Sasuke: este deseo se me va a cumplir

Hinata: porque lo dices amor

Sasuke: ahora lo sabrán amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke; nos dejamos llevar por tontos rumores,y por eso terminamos,hoy después de mucho tiempo volvemos a estar juntos de nuevo,y somos una familia,ahora si no pienso volver a creerme otro rumor,y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida así que (saca una cajita y la abre) hinata aquí delante de nuestros hijos,te quiero preguntar,hinata,aceptarías ser mi esposa

Hinata: (ve emocionada el anillo) si sasuke acepto ser tu esposa

Sasuke: (le pone el anillo) se que no te arrepentirás

Hinata: eso lo se

Sasuke: te amo hinata (le besa)

Hinata: y yo a ti sasuke (le corresponde el beso)

Los niños,saltan emocionados,con la propuesta que le hizo sasuke a hinata,y saltan de emoción,como ya era la hora del desayuno,todos se visten y bajan con el resto de la familia,y sasuke,les cuenta que le propuso matrimonio a hinata y ella acepto,todos los felicitan y mientras comían y felicitaban a sasuke y himawari por su cumpleaños también estaban felices,porque pronto se iban a sasuke y hinata,se casarían,con esos alegría que les habían dado siguen desayunando


	25. Chapter 25

Seis meses después

Ha pasado seis meses desde que sasuke,le propuso matrimonio a hinata,ahora estaban organizándose ya que en quince días se casarían,aunque por ahora solo sería el civil,mas adelante se casarían el eclesiástico

Sasuke: (jugaba con los tres) y veamos donde lo escondí

Sarada: debajo de la mesa no esta

Himawari: tampoco esta debajo de la alfombra

Boruto: y debajo del sillón menos

Sasuke: creo que ya se donde esta

Himawari: y donde esta papi

Sasuke: creo que lo escondí,donde esta sentada su mama

Boruto: en serio

Sasuke: si,vamos a buscarlo,están listos

Sarada: si papi

Sasuke: (ve que hinata,estaba leyendo un libro) vamos a ver seguramente esta aquí (le empieza hacer cosquillas a hinata)

Hinata: jajajaja (se empieza a reir)

Boruto: a buscarlo (los tres hacen lo mismo y le empiezan a hacer cosquillas a hinata)

Hinata: jajajaja ya párenle

Himawari: cosquillitas

Sarada: que divertido

Sasuke: no chicos no esta aquí (todos dejan de hacerle cosquillas)

Hinata: (deja de reírse) me pueden decir que están haciendo los cuatro

Boruto: es que estabamos buscando una pelota que escondimos

Sarada: pero no la encontramos

Hinata: pues a mi me parece que no escondieron ninguna pelotita,me parece que todo eso fue un pretexto para empezar a hacerme cosquillas

Sasuke: niños ya nos descubrió

Himawari: si papi

Hinata: así que eso era,pues saben lo que pasa cuando quieren jugar a las cosquillas

Sasuke: pues no

Himawari: creo que yo si se

Boruto: igual yo

Sarada: que cosa

Hinata: que yo también les hare cosquillas (les empieza hacer cosquilla a los cuatro y así empiezan al guerra de cosquillas)

Itachi: (aparece con los niños) vaya ahora si que se divierten

Sasuke: (le mira) hola hermano

Itachi: hola que hacen

Sarada: a jugar a al guerra de cosquillas tío

Boruto: si muy divertido

Himawari: la verdad si

Hinata: si cuatro contra uno,pero también les hice cosquillas

Itachi: si ya veo que se divierten

Boruto: si tío (ve que luna se acerca y quiere jugar al igual que shisui)

Sarada: (se sienta en el suelo) mucha risa

Himawari: así es

Hinata: si juegan con sus primos no sean bruscos

Sarada: no mami

Hinata: de acuerdo (ve que los niños se ponen a jugar con sus primos)

Itachi: los tres los cuidan

Sasuke: hermano izumi a donde se fue

Itachi: tenía que ir a ver unas cosas,por eso me quede con los niños

Hinata: ya veo

Itachi: oigan no me maten por lo que les voy a decir

Sasuke: que cosa hermano

Itachi: hace un año fue la reunión de ex alumnos pero no se si ustedes dos se acordaron

Hinata: yo si me acorde

Sasuke: yo tambien

Itachi: y no fueron

Hinata: esa reunión se celebro a los quince días que murieron naruto karin y suigetsu,yo no estaba de animo para ir allá

Sasuke: lo mismo,sakura murió y tampoco estaba para ir a esa reunión

Itachi: lo se

Hinata: y como así te acordaste

Itachi: es que llego la invitación,pero no te la di,no fue un buen momento

Sasuke: claro que no lo fue

Itachi: y ya faltan quince días para que se casen

Hinata: así es

Itachi: mas adelante se casaran el eclesiástico

Sasuke: si,por ahora el civil

Itachi: entiendo (los tres siguen conversando)

Quince días después

Faltaban ocho días para la boda

Hinata: solo a ti se te ocurre jugar al futbol americano con los niños

Sasuke: es que pensé que sería divertido

Hinata: si divertido,menos mal que los tres aun no tienen mucha fuerza,si no seguramente te hubieran roto una costilla

Sasuke: pero si me golpearon fuerte

Hinata: claro los tres te dieron de cabezazos en el costado

Sasuke: pero estoy bien

Hinata: si estas bien,fue solo un golpe

Sasuke: menos mal

Hinata: como dije antes,son pequeños,aun no tienen la fuerza para jugar a esto

Sasuke: pues ellos mismo se dieron cuenta de que es peligroso

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: y por cierto los niños donde están

Hinata: se fueron con mi papa haber los cursos de baseball infantil

Sasuke: ya quieren mejor el baseball

Hinata: si,los niños han visto el futbol americano y ellos mismos me han dicho que es peligroso,mejor prefieren el baseball

Sasuke: menos mal que no me rompí nada

Hinata: no y eso es bueno,el sábado nos casamos

Sasuke: igual nos hubiéramos casado,si me hubiera roto una costilla

Hinata: lo se

Hiashi: (llega a la casa con los niños) hija ya llegamos

Hinata: ya llego mi papa

Sasuke: es verdad

Hinata: voy a verlo y haber como les fue

Sasuke: de acuerdo

Hinata: ya regreso descansa amor

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: (sale del cuarto y va a la cocina) hola papa

Hiashi: hola hija

Hinata: hola niños

Himawari: hola mami

Hinata: y como les fue

Boruto: divertido mami

Sarada: nos gusto mucho

Hinata: me alegro niños

Sarada: le contaremos a mi papi

Hinata: si solo tengan cuidado,su papa todavía le duele

Boruto: si mami (los niños se van)

Hiashi: y como esta sasuke

Hinata: adolorido,pero no mucho

Hiashi: no fue mucho

Hinata: es que como los niños,aun son pequeños,no son tan fuertes,para lastimar a alguien

Hiashi: menos mal que no se rompió una costilla

Hinata: así es papa

Hiashi: y estará bien para el sábado

Hinata; claro que si,el golpe es pequeño

Hiashi: sabes es una pena,que solo se casen el eclesiástico

Hinata: será mas adelante

Hiashi: no quieren apresurarse

Hinata: si papa,recién hace un año que volvimos,y queremos esperar

Hiashi: entiendo hija y quieres que te diga que hice después de que utakata te trajo aquí

Hinata: haber dímelo

Hiashi: cuando te llevo contigo me quede molesto que no solo te grite a ti cuando me llamaste si no también le grite a tu madrastra

Hinata: le gritaste a la gruñona

Hiashi: si hija

Hinata: y ella que hizo

Hiashi: también me grito

Hinata: claro gruñona y gritona y respondona

Hiashi: tienes razón

Hinata: bueno papa,eso es pasado,ahora es hora de vivir el presente

Hiashi: lo se hija,pero dime una cosa

Hinata: dime papa

Hiashi: si yo me volviera a enamorar,no te molestaría

Hinata: no papa,tienes derecho,hacer feliz

Hiashi: en serio hija

Hinata: en serio papa,pero hay una condición

Hiashi: y cual es

Hinata: la persona que este contigo,primero tiene que aprender a ser amable y también que en esta ocasión,no le permitiré que maltrate a mis hijos y a mi esposo,porque ahí si me va a conocer

Hiashi: tranquila hija,ninguna mujer que sea grosera,tanto contigo con sasuke y los niños,estará conmigo la mujer que quiera estar conmigo,tendrá que aprender a respetar a la familia

Hinata; esta bien papa

Hiashi: y ustedes después de que se casen a donde van

Hinata: nos iremos a santa monica quince días

Hiashi: sin los niños

Hinata: están en la escuela

Hiashi: aunque seguramente es para estar los dos solos

Hinata: si papa

Hiashi: entiendo hija

Hinata: y por lo que te veo,te va bien en el trabajo

Hiashi: me gusta hija

Hinata: se te nota que estas feliz

Hiashi: así es hija (los dos siguen conversando)

El sábado en la noche

Todo estaba listo,para la boda ya solo faltaba que llegara la jueza

Hiashi: hija te vez perfecta

Hinata: gracias papa

Hiashi: sabes hija quiero decirte algo

Hinata: que cosa papa

Hiashi: utakata me ha contado todo lo que hiciste desde que te trajo a estados unidos hace trece años,y me he dado cuenta,de que te ha tocado aprender a desenvolverte sola

Hinata: así es papa

Hiashi: hija te admiro,no solo por todo lo que pasaste,si no también,porque te toco la dura tarea de ser padre y madre de tus hijos,pero eso demuestra que pese a los problemas te haz sabido levantar,solo quiero que sepas lo orgulloso que estoy de ti y que te quiero mucho

Hinata: (al escuchar las palabras de su padre,se emociona) gracias papa (hiashi le limpia las lagrimas) lo siento

Hiashi: no te disculpes hija,ahora debes de estar feliz

Hinata: y lo estoy papa

Julia (entra al cuarto) disculpen

Hinata: que pasa julia

Julia: ya llego el juez

Hinata: ya vemos

Julia: de acuerdo (se va)

Hiashi: bueno vamos

Hinata: si papa (salen del cuarto)

Mikoto: bueno hijo,te vez bien

Sasuke: gracias mama

Mkoto: después de mucho tiempo,vuelves a estar con la persona que amas

Sasuke: cometí un error

Mikoto: están juntos de nuevo,y sarada es feliz

Sasuke: al igual que boruto y himawari

Mikoto: hijo,se dejaron llevar por rumores,la pasaste mal con sakura porque te toco criar solo a sarada,pero ahora estas con hinata de nuevo sarada tiene una mama y dos hermanos,tu tienes tres hermosos hijos,y una linda esposa

Sasuke: (sin poder evitarlo llora) gracias mama

Mikoto: hijo ahora porque lloras

Sasuke: lo siento mama,es de la emoción

Mikoto: se que estas feliz,pero mejor ya no llores

Sasuke: (se calma) esta bien mama

Mikoto: te quiero hijo

Sasuke: y yo a ti mama

Itachi: (entra) hermano

Sasuke: que pasa

Itachi: el juez ya llego

Sasuke: ya vamos

Mikoto: vamos es hora (salen del cuarto)

Cuando llegan a la sala el juez ya los estaba esperando,así que empieza al ceremonia,cuando termina les dan los papeles para que firmen y sasuke y hinata lo hacen y luego firman los testigos,que era ino y sai de hinata y utakata e izumi de sasuke,ya cuando todo esta listo el juez se despide y el resto de la familia los felicitan

Hinata: niños

Boruto: si mami

Hinata: espero que se porten bien,hasta que su papa y yo regresemos

Sarada: así lo haremos

Sasuke: y como les prometimos,en las vacaciones los llevaremos con nosotros a la playa

Himawari: de acuerdo papi

Fugaku: ustedes ya se van

Sasuke: si papa

Minato: que se diviertan

Hinata: gracias tío

Sasuke: nos vemos niños

Sarada: hasta luego papi

Boruto: que se diviertan

Himawari: cuídense

Sasuke: gracias (los dos se van)

Mikoto: niños

Himawari: si abuela

Mikoto: de nuevo,hay que decirles a ustedes tres,buen trabajo

Boruto: gracias abuela

Sarada: estamos felices por lo que conseguimos

Kushina: pues les felicito niños

Sarada: gracias abuela (mientras siguen conversando,hasta la medianoche)

Sasuke: (sigue manejando hasta santa monica y llegan a las siete de la noche) bueno llegamos

Hinata: que bueno

Sasuke: espera antes de que nos bajemos tengo que hacer algo

Hinata: y que es

Sasuke: esto (le venda los ojos)

Hinata: y porque lo haces

Sasuke: ya lo veras (cuando termina le ayuda a salir del carro,y caminan hasta la casa,y entran,y le quita la venda a hinata) listo puedes abrir los ojos

Hinata: (los abre y puede ver la casa, en la mesa habías vela,y la música era tranquila) la decoraste como la primera vez

Sasuke: te acuerdas cuando te traje por primera vez

Hinata: claro que si,no ha cambiado nada

Sasuke: así es,ven (le lleva hasta la mesa y le hace que se siente)

Hinata: gracias (mientras se sienta)

Sasuke: de nada (tambien se sienta)

Hinata: ya lo tenías todo preparado

Sasuke: así es

Hinata: pues me gusta

Sasuke: quiero hacer un brindis (pone el champan en su copa y luego en la copa de hinata)

Hinata: claro

Sasuke: por nosotros,porque sigamos siempre juntos

Hinata: y sin dejarnos llevar por tontos rumores de nuevo

Sasuke: esta vez no va a pasar,y te voy a prometer algo

Hinata: que cosa

Sasuke: si vuelvo,a escuchar un rumor,prometo que antes lo averiguare,para que no pase lo de la ultima vez

Hinata: prometo hacer lo mismo

Sasuke; así será salud

Hinata: salud

Después de brindar,empezaron a comer,y cuando terminaron,sasuke puso música y se pusieron a bailary así siguieron toda la noche, hasta que se fueron al cuarto y en la cama,había pétalos de rosa,en forma de corazón,sasuke se cambio de ropa y hinata hizo lo mismo y los dos se acostaron en la cama termiando,la noche,de una forma muy romántica


	26. Chapter 26

Seis meses después

Ha pasado seis meses desde que sasuke y hinata se casaron,toda la familia esta feliz,y ahora estaba toda la familia,en un almuerzo

Hazuki: (sasuke y hinata le habían contado toda la historia) pues parece que todo lo que les paso,es como un libro

Hinata: así parece

Sasuke: pero nos paso

Hazuki: y yo que pensé que izumi e itachi,se estaban burlando de mi

Hinata: no les quiso creer

Izumi: no

Itachi: por eso,pensamos que sería mejor que ustedes dos le contaran

Sasuke: ahora si lo crees tía

Hazuki: si chicos

Hinata: pues nada es mentira tía

Izumi: y de esto los niños no saben nada

Hinata: no tía,los dos quedamos en que es mejor que no se enteren

Sasuke: ya sufrieron demasiado,como para que se enteren que naruto y sakura fueron amantes,y que por eso,les daba igual los niños

Hinata: tía queremos que guardes el secreto

Hazuki: tranquilos,no pienso decirles nada

Sasuke: gracias tía

Hazuki: y no han pensando en otro hijo

Sasuke: no,hinata ya no puede

Hazuki: porque hinata

Hinata: tuve una complicación cuando nació boruto,me hicieron una cesárea y perdí mi utero

Hazuki: entiendo

Sasuke: además estamos bien con tres

Hazuki: aunque boruto no le molesta en ser el único niño de la casa

Izumi: ahí si te equivocas mama

Hazuki: porque

Itachi: te olvidas de shisui

Hazuki: lo siento chicos soy despistada

Sasuke: no te preocupes tía,y aunque no lo creas,boruto es feliz jugando con sus primos

Hinata: si,es super cariñoso con ellos,incluso quiere protegerlos

Hazuki: en serio

Sasuke: si,les dice que el los cuidara y que no dejara que nadie los quiera lastimar

Hazuki: eso si es ser cariñoso

Hinata: así es

Hazuki: y tu papa hinata,anda con una linda acompañante

Hinata: (mira a su papa) así la conoció en el trabajo

Sasuke: y desde ahí andan juntos

Hazuki: se nota que es amable

Sasuke: claro que si

Hinata: y veo a mi papa feliz

Hazuki: no es como la otra

Hinata: no la otra era una gruñona una gritona y una respondona

Hazuki: y ella

Sasuke: es amable,dulce cariñosa y simpática

Hazuki: bueno hinata tu papa está feliz y eso es lo que importa

Hinata: así es

Fugaku: oigan

Itachi: si papa

Fugaku: cada uno tome su plato,la comida esta lista

Sasuke: de acuerdo,ya vamos

Hinata: vamosa comer

Izumi: que bueno porque ya tenia hambre

Itachi: yo creo que todos (mientras se acercan y ponen la comida en los platos y se sientan a comer)

Shizune: hinata

Hinata: dime

Shizune: tus hijo son adorables

Hinata: se nota que les caes bien

Shizune: ellos también me agradan y quiero decirte una cosa

Hinata: que cosa

Shizune: gracias por dejarme estar en la vida de tu papa

Hinata: pues haz demostrado ser una persona agradable y además que no es para nada grosera

Shizune: no tengo porque portarme así

Hinata: lo se,y le agradas a mi papa

Shizune: y no te molesta

Hinata: no,quiero que mi papa sea feliz

Shizune: pues de nuevo te doy las gracias por dejarme ser parte de la familia tambien a ti sasuke

Sasuke: de nada,y aquí es que mi tío sea feliz y tu llegaste a su vida,y opino lo mismo que hinata,eres una persona agradable y eres bienvenida a la familia

Shizune: gracias

Utakata: (llega con hotaru) oigan llegamos a tiempo

Sasuke: pues empezamos a comer

Hotaru: si llegamos para la comida

Utakata: tienes razón (los dos toman sus platos)

Itachi: ahora si le dura mas tiempo su relación

Izumi: acaso no es ella la chica,que tuvo su cita,y le duro diez minutos

Hinata: si,es ella

Itachi: y ella no se resintió

Hinata: si,y encima me llamo a quejarse,por eso me reí de el cuando me dijo que el era organizado

Sasuke: organizado por donde

Hinata: eso mismo le dije yo

Itachi: y que te dijo

Hinata: que no midió bien su tiempo,y que por eso no se organizo bien con su cita,y también le dijo que no se como le dejo que cuide a los niños

Izumi: y el que respondió

Hinata: que adora a los niños

Sasuke: bien eso si es super cariñoso

Izumi: eso es cierto

Hotaru: listo (se sienta con ellos)

Sasuke: hotaru,ahora si tu cita con utakata duro mas tiempo

Hotaru: si,ahora si no duro diez minutos como la primera vez

Hinata: menos mal

Utakata: bueno ahora si,me organize,y le pedí disculpas

Hotaru: y yo lo acepte

Itachi: y ya llegaron a algo o todavía no

Utakata: aun no

Hotaru: somos amigos,ya veremos mas adelante

Utakata: iremos paso a paso

Hinata: entendemos (mientras siguen conversando)

Kushina: así que la familia creció

Mikoto: eso es cierto

Minato: y obito

Fugaku: en una conferencia en Londres

Hiashi: y cuando regresa

Mikoto: la próxima semana

Fugaku: y que dice que los mellizos

Kushina: que están bien,que siguen creciendo y que siguen aumentando de peso

Mikoto: se los ve bien

Minato: claro que si

Hiashi: oigan ya que estamos aquí,hay algo que quiero decirles

Kushina: y que es

Hiashi: quiero agradecerles,a los cuatro,por haber estado con mi hija,cuando utakata la trajo aquí

Mikoto: aunque no lo creas,tuvimos que armarnos de paciencia,porque hinata era tímida

Kushina: y aparte estaba asustada

Fugaku: lentamente salió de todo eso

Minato: y con paciencia

Hiashi: se los agradezco,y en especial a ti mikoto y fugaku,por buscarme

Fugaku: bueno,pensamos que era hora de que estén juntos

Mikoto: por eso fuimos a buscarte

Hiashi: gracias por hacerlo

Shizune: (se sienta) gracias por haberme invitado

Mikoto: de nada,y creo que hinata te dio su aprobación

Shizune: pues desde la primera vez si

Kushina: ella le dejo claro a su papa,que no pensaba dejar que otra mujer grosera y gritona entrara a la familia

Shizune: si me conto,la mala relación que tuvo con su madrastra,pero le dije que yo no soy así,y este tiempo le he demostrado que soy diferente

Hiashi: y lo hiciste bien,por eso te dijo bienvenida a la familia

Shizune: si y le dije gracias

Hiashi: lo se

Mikoto: ahora si la familia sigue creciendo

Kushina: es verdad (siguen conversando)

Sarada: oigan

Himawari: que pasa

Sarada: hicimos un buen trabajo

Boruto: claro que si

Himawari: tuviste un buen plan cuando dijiste que unamos a papi con mami

Sarada: y funciono

Boruto: si,ahora están juntos

Himawari: y somos una familia

Sarada: claro que si

Boruto: fue una gran idea

Los tres siguen conversando,hasta que van donde están sasuke y hinata,y se sientan con ellos,mientras se sieguen riendo,y mietras siguen comiendo y riéndose,se nota que pese a los malos momentos demuestran que una familia siempre esta unida tanto en los malos momentos como en los buenos momentos

FIN


End file.
